


Hiding My Heart

by justhappen1



Category: IU (Musician), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 37,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justhappen1/pseuds/justhappen1
Summary: Es a los 10 años cuando aparece por primera vez tu timer, este está localizado en tu muñeca y señala el tiempo que queda hasta que conozcas a tu alma gemela, luego del encuentro su nombre quedará grabado en su lugar.





	1. Chapter 1

__________________________________________________________________________________  
This is how the story went  
I met someone by accident  
It blew me away  
___________________________________________________________________________________

Cuando Jungkook despierta cerca de las 2 de la tarde se percata de dos cosas muy importantes, en primer lugar, su cuerpo ya se estaba resintiendo luego de la larga semana de ensayos en preparación para las próximas presentaciones y lo que será la última parte de la promoción de su más reciente trabajo. Y segundo, y lo que le resulta más alarmante, su timer, que solo la noche anterior mostraba más de cuatro años, extrañamente muestra sólo 7 días.

Es a los 10 años cuando aparece por primera vez tu timer, este está localizado en tu muñeca y señala el tiempo que queda hasta que conozcas a tu alma gemela, luego del encuentro su nombre quedará grabado en su lugar. Nadie sabe el origen exacto, pero se ha teorizado bastante al respecto, desde reacciones químicas, supuestos astrológicos a que todo es un método de manipulación del gobierno para controlar la vida de las personas. Pero para Jungkook esto vas mucho más allá, desde que sabe sobre los timers siempre ha estado muy emocionado con la idea de conocer a su alma gemela y como esta persona de alguna u otra forma te completa. Si bien no siempre los timers aseguraban un relación estable y duradera para Jungkook la idea era suficiente para mantenerlo despierto durante las noches, fantaseando como podría llegar a ser su vida juntos

Teniendo esto en consideración no es extraño que reaccionara como cualquier otra persona que descubre que conocerá a su alma gemela en menos de 7 días, para ser exactos 6 días 23 horas y 55 minutos. Salir corriendo a contarle a toda persona que se le cruzara. 

Los chicos escuchando sus gritos salieron a encontrarlo y lo que vieron fue a un Kookie saltando sobre los sillones prácticamente llorando de felicidad

“¿Qué demonios le pasa?” Preguntó Yoongi  
“Lleva saltando y gritando en los últimos dos minutos, lo único que le he podido entender son “se acaba el tiempo” y “tengo que prepararme”” Respondió Hobi  
En ese momento entra Namjoon. viendo el circo que estaba haciendo Jungkook y exigiendo una explicación al resto  
Los chicos ni siquiera intentan explicarlo, ni ellos saben que ocurre

“Hey! Hey! Jungkook, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?” Gritó Namjoon

Como Jungkook no responde, Jin y Tae tienen que sostenerlo, una vez que se calmó les muestra su brazo.

“Mi timer cambió, sólo quedan 7 días antes que conozca a mi alma gemela” Respondió Jungkook

“Oh dios!!, pensé que te quedaban más de cuatro años, ¡de todos eras el que más tiempo tenia!” Comentó Tae

“Yo también pensaba eso, pero esta tarde desperté y había cambiado, ¡sólo me quedan 7 días!” Dijo Jungkook sin poder evitar comenzar a saltar nuevamente por la habitación

A diferencia del resto Jungkook tomaba muy en serio su timer y la idea de su alma gemela. Los chicos habían salido con otras personas y mantenido relaciones cuando les era posible teniendo en cuenta su complicado horario, Jungkook ni siquiera había tenido algo de una noche, ¿para que tener algo pasajero cuando algo tan grande y mejor te estaba esperando al final?

Si bien los chicos no compartían en su totalidad el pensamiento de Jungkook lo apoyaban en lo que pudieran considerando que aún le quedaba tiempo, tiempo para darse cuenta de que no todo era un cuento de hadas y que su alma gemela no vendría a solucionar todo en su vida. Pero ahora que solo le quedaban 7 días ya no era mucho lo que podían hacer.

“Ok, tenemos que pensar bien esto, porque ahora cambio tu timer teniendo en cuenta que aún tenías bastante tiempo, ¿Has decidido hacer algún cambio drástico, dirigirte a algún lugar?” Dice Jimin intentando mantener la calma del grupo

“No que yo este enterado”

En ese momento entra uno de los directivos de la compañía 

“Chicos, que oportuno que esten todos juntos, venia a comentarles que ya se está comenzando la preproducción de su próximo trabajo y junto a el resto de directivos surgio la idea de realizar una colaboración con otros artistas coreanos” 

Cada uno de los chicos se giró para mirar a Jungkook

¿Tienen pensado a que artista se lo van a solicitar? Preguntó Namjoon

“Se barajaron distintos artistas, pero finalmente se decidió realizar una colaboración con Lee Jieun, más conocida como IU, se concretó la reunión para una semana más.” Comentó

En ese momento Jungkook dejó de moverse y lo invadió el pánico por sobre la emoción.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ; :::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El día de la reunión para llegar al acuerdo sobre el sencillo, decir que Jungkook era un manojo de nervios no era suficiente. No había dormido bien durante toda la semana y estaba tan paralizado por el miedo que ni siquiera se le paso por la mente intentar contactar antes a Jieun en un intento de que no los pille por sorpresa a ambos. 

Si bien Jungkook siempre había sido fiel a la idea de su alma gemela eso no evito que sintiera una gran admiración por IU y su trabajo, y su voz, y sus ojos, y… bueno, se entiende el punto. Esto siempre fue un punto para que los chicos se rieran de él debido a que siempre se hizo muy notorio su interés por ella. A pesar de que ambos trabajaban en la misma industria nunca se habían cruzado directamente por lo cual no tenía como saber que ella era su alma gemela. Tampoco nunca hizo el intento de acercarse, en primer lugar porque no veía la razón del por qué y la segunda debido a que su timidez siempre sacaba lo peor de él, lo más probable es que cuando la viera no fuera capaz de decir nada

Que es exactamente lo que ocurrirá en los siguiente 10 segundos

Cuando se abre la puerta la primera en ingresar es IU seguida de su equipo, lo primero que nota Jungkook es como ella mira su brazo y el cambio que surge en su muñeca. El observa su propio brazo y ve como su Timer llega a 0 siendo reemplazado por el nombre Lee Jieun. Es vagamente consiente de la risa de Jin 

“Oooh, esto será interesante” Dice Jin mientras intenta contener la risa.


	2. Chapter 2

_____________________________  
This is how the story went  
I met someone by accident  
It blew me away  
_____________________________

Jieun llevaba bastante tiempo sin prestarle atención a su Timer, en realidad no es mucho lo que se deba mirar considerando que aún le quedaban por lo menos cuatro años. Es por esto que fue una gran sorpresa darse cuenta de que sus preciosos cuatro años habían sido reducidos a solo 7 días. Fue luego de terminar su reunión con el equipo directivo sobre la colaboración con BTS, y mientras iba camino a casa que se percató del cambio. Para muchos podía significar el mejor día de sus vidas, pero no para Jieun. 

Si bien Jieun había recibido su timer como cualquier persona a los 10 años esto nunca significó gran cosa para ella. Fue con el correr del tiempo que se dio cuenta que tener un alma gemela no implicaba que conseguiría un cuento de hadas y su final feliz correspondiente. Si bien tenía cercanos donde esto había resultado muy bien (un ejemplo sus padres) también había sido testigo como parejas que en un principio tenían un futuro prometedor ahora no eran capaces ni de mirarse a las caras. El determinismo con el cual las personas vivían es lo que siempre le causo cierto escepticismo 

Algunas personas, y en particular las celebridades deciden esconder sus timer con vendas u otro tipo de objetos con el fin de que al menos ese aspecto de sus vidas no sea divulgado para conocimiento de todos. Habían personas que hacían del encuentro casi un espectáculo televisivo pero Jieun nunca compartió esta visión. 

Jieun siempre lo mantiene cubierto, no solo por la privacidad, sino porque siempre pensó que los timer no deberían determinar su vida ni con quien se relacionaba. Es por esto que durante un periodo de tiempo decidió que saldría con quien quisiera sin que un número en su muñeca decidiera por ella, así fue como conoció a Jang KiHa. Podía jurar que él de verdad era su alma gemela, a pesar de que su timer dijera lo contrario. Mantuvieron una relación por más de un año y ella estaba segura de que lo amaba, se entendían a un nivel casi espiritual, escribió muchas canciones inspiradas en él y su relación, pero todo llegó a su fin el día en que KiHa encontró a su “verdadera” alma gemela y la dejó, Esto rompió profundamente su corazón y de cierto modo hizo que resintiera un poco los timer por quitarle esa relación que tanto significo para ella.

Había pasado casi un año desde ese acontecimiento y a partir de entonces en raras ocasiones miraba su timer, y cuando lo hacía agradecía que aún le quedara tanto tiempo, tiempo para poder realizarse a sí misma como persona y como profesional, claro esto definitivamente iba a cambiar en los siguientes días. 

Obviamente había escuchado de los chicos de BTS, a estas alturas era difícil no haberlo hecho, pero nunca les había dado un segundo pensamiento. Suponiendo que el cambio en su Timer se debía a la colaboración que iban a realizar esto implicaba que algunos de los integrantes debía ser su alma gemela. Sin importar cuál de ellos fuera esto tendría muchas consecuencias, no solo personales, si no que a nivel profesional. Ella ya era una cantante y actriz consolidada en la industria coreana mientras que ellos son estrellas en ascenso a nivel mundial, una relación con cualquiera de ellos literalmente iba a poner su mundo de cabeza.

Es por esto que hizo lo que cualquier mujer madura haría… llamó a su madre.

“¡Mamá estoy en medio de una crisis nerviosa, no es momento para planear un matrimonio con alguien a quien ni siquiera conozco bien!” Exclamo Jieun

“¡Oh vamos!, sabes que solo lo hago para molestarte, para nadie es un misterio tu postura con respecto a los timers, según tu misma puede que ni siquiera te quedes con el tipo, ¿por qué te preocupas tanto?” Dijo su madre – entre risas

“Porqué el “tipo” como lo llamas es parte de uno de los grupos más grandes del mundo y si esto no termina bien es bastante probable que más de la mitad de sus fans acaben con mi carrera “Respondió Jieun 

“Creo que estás exagerando, que no son tan malas, comprometidas si, bordeando un poco lo obsesivas también, pero de ahí a que terminen tu carrera me parece excesivo.” Continuó riéndose 

“Mamá no ayudas”. Suspiró Jieun

“Cariño, sabíamos que esto iba a ocurrir en algún momento, y para serte sincera estoy mirando sus fotografías en internet y déjame decirte que cualquiera de esos chicos haría un excelente yerno” Siguió riéndose su madre  
“¡Mamá!” Gritó Jieun

“Cielo, sé que te preocupa que conocer a tu alma gemela cambie mucho tu estilo de vida, pero aun ni siquiera te has encontrado en persona con él, puede que te sorprenda, míranos a tu padre y a mí.” Continuó su madre ya más tranquila

“Creo que lo que más me preocupa es como irá a terminar esto, y como no será bajo ningún punto “normal”, no con nuestras carreras y la mitad del mundo observando” Respondió Jieun

“Entonces encárguense de que no se entere todo el mundo, pueden seguir con sus timers ocultos hasta que estén cómodos y vean como siguen las cosas, cariño no es el fin del mundo, cambiara muchas cosas, sí, pero está en ustedes decidir de qué forma” Aconsejó su madre, sabiendo que teniendo un plan Jieun podría estar mas tranquila.

“Lo sé mamá” Susurró Jieun

“Tranquila querida, que todo saldrá bien.” Aseguró

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ; ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La siguiente semana se le hizo eterna a Jieun, decidió no acercarse a los chicos ni investigarlos porque no quiere crearse falsas expectativas de quien puede ser. Nunca pensó que este día llegaría tan pronto y a estas alturas agradecía los siete días que tuvo antes de conocerlos, le permitió procesar un poco mejor las cosas y las implicancias de lo que vendría en adelante. Puesto que si bien en la reunión conocerá a su alma gemela también se conversará sobre la colaboración que se realizará y que implicará que de alguna u otra forma trabaje de manera intima con los chicos, alma gemela incluida. Luego de estos siete días aún no está segura de poder hacerlo. 

Camino a la reunión no deja de mirar como su timer se acerca cada vez más a cero, en estas circunstancias y con los nervios tan latentes casi parece la cuenta regresiva para su sentencia.

A penas entra en la habitación se fija como su timer llega cero y comienza a escribirse el nombre Jeon Jungkook. Al levantar la mirada observa como uno de ellos la mira fijamente con sus ojos muy abiertos, casi en pánico. 

Casi a lo lejos escucha como alguno de los chicos dice “Oooh, esto será interesante”

“Creo que eso es quedarse corto” responde Jieun sin apartar su mirada de Jungkook


	3. Chapter 3

_______________________________  
This is the first day of my life  
Swear I was born right in the doorway  
I went out in the rain, suddenly everything changed  
They’re spreading blankets on the beach  
_______________________________

“Ok, esto definitivamente cambia las cosas” Comentó unos de los directivos intercalando miradas entre Jungkook y Jieun 

“Hay que pensar muy bien como vamos a seguir con esto, si el resto se entera, especialmente la prensa no sólo la colaboración puede resultar afectada, si no que sus carreras también.” Comentó el representante de Jieun

Jungkook sabía que debía prestar atención a lo que estaban hablando, pero no podía dejar de mirar a Jieun quien a su vez no dejaba de mirar su muñeca

“Esperen un momento, no es necesario precipitarse en esto y quizás sería bueno que les diéramos un poco de espacio a Jungkook y Jieun para que puedan conversar en primer lugar, ya habrá momento para discutir sobre la colaboración y todo lo demás, no hay necesidad de apresurarse” Dijo Namjoon viendo como el pánico comenzaba a volver a la cara de Jungkook

“Si, eso estaría bien” Dijo Jieun mirando agradecida a RM y luego dirigiendo su mirada fijamente hacia Jungkook.

Uno a uno los directivos y los miembros comenzaron a salir, estos últimos no sin hacer un alboroto, haciendo gestos efusivos de ánimo para Jungkook quien sin duda los mataría cuando terminara esto, si es que sobrevivía.

Una vez solos se produjeron unos momentos de silencio, Jieun lo miraba fijamente notando como el evitaba su mirada, aprovecho esos segundos para observarlo detenidamente, definitivamente era más joven que ella, era alto y de cuerpo atlético y con aura de niño dulce e inocente, cuando por fin la miro se dio cuenta que tenía unos grandes y expresivos ojos.

Jungkook pensaba que estaba preparado para esta situación luego de una semana, pero en realidad nada lo preparo lo suficiente para encontrarse frente a frente con Jieun. Siempre pensó que la primera vez que se encontrara con su alma gemela ella le sonreiría tímidamente, se mirarían, tal vez se tomarían las manos y sentiría ese click y todo el tiempo que espero valdría la pena. Conocer a Jieun no estaba siendo nada como eso, ella seguía mirándolo de manera extraña y con el ceño levemente fruncido.

“Así que… es mi idea o cuatro años pasaron demasiado rápido” Intento bromear Jungkook

Jieun aun lo miraba, pero su expresión había cambiado a algo entre la confusión y lo diversión, eso era un avance. 

Jungkook siempre había sido muy tímido es por esto que se sorprendió a si mismo cuando comenzó a hablar, casi sin siquiera dejar espacio para respirar 

“De verdad había esperado mucho este momento, los chicos pueden decírtelo y de verdad que estoy muy feliz que seas tú siempre te admiré y me encantan tus canciones y aún más tu voz pero nunca quise acercarme porque no sabría cómo actuaria y tenía miedo de hacer el ridículo pero ahora estas frente a mí y eres mi alma gemela no puedo creer que de verdad tú seas mi alma gemela pero no te ves muy emocionada… ¿Hay algo mal? Terminó Jungkook viendo como el ceño de Jieun se acentuaba

“No, no es eso, es solo que no estoy muy segura como sentirme con esto” Respondió luego de unos segundos en silencio

¿No quieres estar conmigo? Dijo casi en un susurro Jungkook, viendo como sus esperanzas se derrumban

“Oh dios no es eso, estoy segura de que eres una persona maravillosa, pero siempre he cuestionado los timers, ¿no te parece raro que algo inscrito en tu mano tenga que determinar con quien estarás el resto de tu vida? ¿y que pasa si descubres que soy una pésima persona, o hay cualidades de mí que no te gusten? ¿Y qué pasa si odio los perros? Intentó razonar Jieun, amaba los perros, pero necesitaba probar su punto

“Llevo 10 min contigo aquí y ya me gusta todo de ti, además estoy seguro de que te encantan los perros, es imposible que alguien odie los perros” Contestó Jungkook rápidamente, intentando mantenerse positivo 

“Eso es porque conoces a IU la artista y cantante, por lo que comentas ya tienes una visión de cómo soy, pero no conoces a Lee Jieun como persona, puede que tus expectativas no se acerquen a la realidad, además yo solo conozco al Jeon Jungkook que los shows y la prensa me ha mostrado” Jieun podía ver la esperanza y la emoción en los ojos de Jungkook, pero necesitaba que fuera capaz de entender esto desde su punto de vista

“Entonces no es que no quieras estar conmigo, ¿no quieres tener que estar conmigo?” Trato de entender Jungkook, esto definitivamente estaba resultado mucho más difícil de lo que había imaginado

“Claro, eso lo resumiría a grandes rasgos, a eso tienes que agregarle que no estamos en las mismas condiciones que el resto de las personas, no siendo ambos bastantes conocidos y tú con tu carrera que definitivamente seguirá creciendo” Había pensado mucho durante la semana con respecto a lo que dirían los demás, llegado este punto en su trayectoria no era mucho lo que le importara lo que dijeran los demás con respecto a sí mismas pero su carrera era muy importante para ella y a pesar de que apenas estaba conociendo a Jungkook tampoco quería arruinar la de él. 

“No me importa lo que piensen los demás, he esperado esto mucho tiempo como para empezar a preocuparme por los demás” Respondió Jungkook testarudamente, se negaba a que el resto de las personas arruinara lo que podría ser lo mejor que le haya pasado en la vida. 

“Eso dices ahora, pero cuando las cosas se pongan difíciles, o cuando las personas empiecen a esperar mucho de nosotros ¿qué haremos?” Continuo Jieun

“Pues no les diremos, lo mantendremos en secreto no tenemos que rendirle cuentas a nadie más, será solo nosotros” Respondió Jungkook

“Aún puede que al final de esto después cambies de opinión” 

“No lo haré” Dijo Jungkook con voz firme y mirándola fijamente

Jieun se sorprendió por la determinación que vio en sus ojos

“¿Y que haremos con respecto a la colaboración?” Dijo Jieun intentando cambiar un poco el tema, la mirada de Jungkook la estaba distrayendo demasiado. 

“Aún podemos hacerla, hay que conversarlo con los demás, pero están tan emocionados como yo, estoy seguro de que la colaboración se mantiene, además esto también puede servirnos a ambos para conocernos más” Intentado darle entender que definitivamente seguirían en contacto

“De verdad estas tan emocionado por esto” Comentó Jieun viendo como la sonrisa le llegaba a los ojos

“Por supuesto, será increíble, los chicos son espectaculares y he visto tu trabajo, todo saldrá de maravilla y si aún no estás segura al final de esto sobre las almas gemelas de igual manera podemos mantenerlo siempre para nosotros, los demás pueden decir muchas cosas, pero nosotros tenemos la palabra final” Jungkook de verdad se estaba sorprendiendo a sí mismo, nunca pensó que podría llegar a hablar con tanta claridad, menos en una situación así

Jieun se sorprendía mucho de la seguridad con la que hablaba a pesar de que en un principio apenas la podía mirar a la cara, escucharlo hablar así la hacía creer que tal vez esto podría funcionar. 

“Al final de cuenta puede que tú te hartes de mi” comento Jungkook encogiendo los hombros. “Pregúntales a los chicos, hay veces en que puedo ser bastante difícil”

“Me cuesta imaginarlo” Dijo sonriendo Jieun

“Si me das la oportunidad prometo que haré que no te arrepientas de que yo sea tu alma gemela” Comentó Jungkook mirando el suelo 

“No, no Jungkook, de verdad que no es contra ti” Comenzando a sentirse mal por la situación en la que estaba poniendo a Jungkook

“Lo sé” Respondió con una sonrisa triste 

“De verdad lamento arruinar tu sueño de conocer tu alma gemela” Intento disculparse Jieun, puede que ella estuviera en contra de los Timers pero no quería arruinar los sueños de Jungkook por ello. 

“Tranquila, no lo hiciste, además aun siento que me gane el premio mayor, no todos pueden decir que su alma gemela es una artista renombrada y con tanto talento” Dijo Jungkook intentando aligerar el ambiente

“Oh vamos, no digas eso” Jieun podía sentir como comenzaba a sonrojarse. 

“Pero si es verdad, empecemos desde cero ¿sí?” dijo Jungkook estirando su mano para tomar la de ella, “Mi nombre es Jeon Jungkook, pero los chicos suelen decirme Kookie y prometo dar lo mejor de mí para que esto resulte” 

Jieun tomó su mano imitando la gran sonrisa que le estaba mostrando Jungkook “Mi nombre es Lee Jieun y prometo intentarlo” Esto era lo menos que podía hacer por Jungkook, sin duda tendría que lidiar con las consecuencias luego ya sea para bien o para mal

“Ahora que lo pienso, ayudaría mucho si tuviera tu número de teléfono” Comento Jungkook sonrojándose y tocándose la parte posterior de la cabeza

“Claro”, comentó Jieun mientras sacaba su teléfono e intercambiaban números

“Será solo entre nosotros, lo prometo” Dijo Jungkook guardando su teléfono y acercándose hacia la salida 

Apenas abre la puerta ve como los chicos se incorporan y empiezan a alejarse rápidamente tropezándose entre ellos, probablemente estaban escuchando detrás de la puerta la conversación que tenían. 

“No es lo que parece” Comentó Jin rápidamente viendo que definitivamente los habían atrapado.

“Sólo estábamos revisando la habitación” Continuó Hobi intentando parecer ocupado.

“Perdí mi aro” respondió Tae buscando una excusa.

“Si, eso estábamos haciendo, buscando el aro de V” Dijo Jimin intentado usar su sonrisa más angelical. 

“Olvida lo que dije, acabo de recordar que vivo con unos lunáticos” Concluyo Jungkook soltando un suspiro de frustración.


	4. Chapter 4

_______________________________________  
But like everything I've ever known  
You'll disappear one day  
So I'll spend my whole life hiding my heart away  
_______________________________________  
Luego de despedirse de Jieun y el resto de sus directivos Jungkook se dirige a los dormitorios junto a los chicos quienes no dejan de mirarlo, algunos con preocupación y otros con cierta diversión.

“Así que… ¿cómo estuvo?” Dijo Suga con cierta diversión luego de varios minutos donde ninguno del grupo dijo una sola palabra.

“Por su puesto que estuvo bien, Jungkook consiguió el alma gemela perfecta, quien puede tener tanta suerte para que en tu muñeca termine con el nombre de IU” Dijo rápidamente Tae mirando con detención la muñeca de Jungkook. 

“La cara de Kookie no dice eso” acotó Jin al ver que la cara de Jungkook no era exactamente de felicidad como pensaron que sería. 

“Que fue lo que ocurrió” Continuo Jimin sentándose mas cerca de Jungkook para pasarle el brazo por los hombros.  
Jungkook de verdad no quería conversar en estos momentos.

“Chicos es mejor si conversamos esto más tranquilos en casa, así dejamos que Jungkook procese todo más tranquilo” Comento Namjoon dándole una pequeña sonrisa de ánimo.

El viaje a casa no solía ser muy largo, pero a Jungkook le pareció eterno, aun se sentía confundido, si bien estaba feliz de que por fin había conocido a Jieun, el encuentro no había ido como lo planeado y a pesar de que había intentado sonar los más seguro mientras conversaba con ella, no tenía idea que es lo siguiente que debía hacer para demostrarle a Jieun que iba en serio

Al llegar a los dormitorios todos los chicos se reunieron en la habitación de Jungkook para conversar. Intento explicarles lo mejor que pudo la conversación que había tenido con Jieun, al terminar se sentía cansado y más confundido de lo que ya estaba

“Por lo menos Jieun tiene bien puestos los pies sobre la tierra, cualquier otra persona quizá intentaría aprovecharse de ti y de tu posición como celebridad” Dijo Suga luego de que Jungkook terminara su relato

“Es cierto, siempre hemos sido consientes de tu posición frente a los timers y tampoco intentamos sacarte mucho de tus ideas, pero hasta tú debes admitir que tenías un poco idealizada a Jieun y eso que aun ni la conocías” Namjoon intento razonar 

“Quizás debimos ser más persistentes en esto contigo, no decimos que tu posición estuviera mal, pero ninguna relación llegara muy lejos si se basa en ilusiones y expectativas” Aporto Jin, concordando con Namjoon

“También tienes que admitir que cuando hablábamos sobre los timers siempre cambiabas el tema o te desentendías de lo que decíamos. No es de tan extrañar que Jieun tenga esa postura frente a su alma gemela, varios de nosotros la compartimos de una u otra manera” Dijo Hobi intentando razonar con Jungkook

“No soy un niño pequeño que tengan que estarle diciendo las cosas o explicándole cómo funciona el mundo” Dijo testarudo Jungkook

“Ya chicos, no es momento para pensar en lo que pudimos o no haber hecho, es momento para que Jungkook pueda pensar bien que hará, quiera o no esto cambiara mucho las cosas para él y por ende también para nosotros como grupo” Comento Jimin intentando apaciguar un poco el ambiente 

“En realidad no tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo siquiera acercarme a ella, como le demuestro que quiero que esto funcione no solo porque ella es mi alma gemela” Dijo con un suspiro Jungkook mientras se agarraba la cabeza con las manos

“Creo que esa es la misma pregunta que se hace ella y quizá la respuesta no sea tan difícil como crees” Dijo Suga intentado contener la risa

“¡Deberás comenzar el proceso de cortejo!” dijo Jin riéndose a carcajadas

“No puedo imaginarme a kookie coqueteando, si con cualquier cosa se sonroja o sale corriendo” Dijo Tae uniéndose a la risa de Jin

“Si nos continuamos riendo de él difícil que pueda hacer algún avance” Dijo Namjoon intentando contener la risa también

“No puedo creer que pregunte esto, ¿tienen alguna sugerencia? siempre pensé que eran unos dementes por salir con personas que no eran su alma gemela pero nunca pensé que el que yo no lo hiciera implicaría que no tengo idea como acercarme a ella” Jungkook podía sentir como el pánico comenzaba a apoderarse nuevamente de él. 

“Suerte para ti, tienes 6 hermanos que se encargaran de explicarte lo básico para una relación exitosa, así que siéntate y toma nota” Dijo Jin con una sonrisa traviesa

“Aunque ninguno de nosotros tenga una relación estable” Dijo Jimin encogiéndose de hombros 

“En primer lugar, debes ser sincero con ella, mostrarte tal cual eres, si de verdad quieres estar con ella tendrás que mostrarle todos los aspectos de ti y tu tendrás que tener la paciencia para conocer las distintas facetas de ella” Comenzó a decir Namjoon

“Ya tienes una ventaja por sobre el resto, tienen los mismos intereses o por lo menos cosas en común que pueden realizar” Continuó Suga

“Que ambos sean tan reconocidos quizás no les permita ir a lugares muy concurridos, pero siempre hay lugares en Seúl que les permitan estar un tiempo solos, podría recomendarte algunos” aportó Hobi

“Jin acaba de comprar un apartamento, lo puedes utilizar como nidito de amor” Sugirió Jimin

“Hey!” Gritó indignado Jin 

“Hay que mostrar compañerismo con Jungkook, hyung” Dijo Tae abrazando a Jin

“No lo compré para que fuera el nidito de amor de ninguno de ustedes” Dijo Jin aún indignado  
Jungkook soltó un gemido mientras seguía escondiendo su cara entre sus manos

“Está bien me compadeceré de ti, pero nada de actividades pecaminosas por favor, que ni siquiera yo lo he estrenado” Comento Jin rindiéndose 

“¡Oh por dios no necesitaba escuchar eso!” Exclamo Jungkook intentando taparse los oídos, esto era peor de lo que esperaba. 

“Tú lo pediste” Dijo Jin mientras se encogía de hombros

“Volviendo al tema debes mostrar interés en ella Jungkook, interesarte por lo que hace, lo que le gusta, su familia” Intenté seguir con la conversación Namjoon

“Y mostrarle a ella las cosas que son importantes para ti” Comentó Suga

“Nos encantaría poder conocerla nosotros también, al final de cuentas si esto resulta bien la tendremos cerca un montón de tiempo” Dijo Hobi comenzando a sonreír al imaginarse las posibilidades de dejar en vergüenza a Jungkook 

Los chicos le sonreían con cara de traviesos

“Por favor no arruinen esto para mi” Comenzó a lamentarse Jungkook

“Tranquilo Jungkook sabemos que este es un gran momento para ti y a pesar de lo que aparente de verdad no preocupamos por ti y de tu felicidad” Intento calmarlo Suga

“Aunque esto no quita que nos reiremos todo lo que podamos de las situaciones” Dijo Tae mientras compartía sonrisa con Jimin y Jin

“A pesar de todo me alegra tenerlos chicos, conversar con ustedes me hizo sentir un poco más tranquilo” Les agradeció Jungkook 

“Nos alegramos ahora quizás sería bueno que le dieras un tiempo para que ella piense también todo esto, luego intenta contactarla, tómense su tiempo.” Termino diciendo Namjoon dándole algunas palmaditas en la espalda a Jungkook  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Cuando Jieun llegó a su casa sentía que hubiera corrido una maratón, habían sido muchas emociones en un día y casi no podía mantenerse despierta por lo cual dejo sus cosas en el suelo y se dirigió directamente a su habitación para dormir. Despertó luego de un par de horas cuando vio por la ventana de su habitación como ya había comenzado a oscurecer. Se levanto y decidió servirse una copa de vino y sentarse en la sala de estar a pensar un poco mientras repasaba el nombre de Jungkook en su muñeca.

No tenía ni la menor idea como sentirse y que pensar, sabia en el fondo que, aunque hubiera conocido a Jungkook cuatro años después seguiría con la misma mentalidad con respecto a los timers, pero verlo frente a frente cambiaba un poco las cosas, era fácil estar en contra de los timers cuando la persona que imaginas como alma gemela no tiene un rostro definido ni una personalidad que la acompañe. 

Jieun estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que casi no escuchó el timbre. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Yoo Inna, justamente a la persona que necesitaba. Con Inna habían sido amigas por largo tiempo y se habían acompañado en los momentos más difíciles, con todo el asunto con Hika fue Inna quien estuvo siempre con ella.

“Como es que me entero que encontraste tu alma gemela por tu madre y no directamente por ti y lo que es peor de todo, me entero luego de una semana desde que cambio tu timer” Dijo Inna mientras pasaba al apartamento de Jieun y se instalaba en el sillón de la sala de estar. 

“Porque pensé que podía lidiar con esto yo sola, obviamente me equivoque” Respondió Jieun mientras la seguía. 

“Por lo que me dijo tu madre lo has conocido hoy pero por más que le insistí no me quiso decir quién era.” Dijo Inna mientras tomaba un sorbo del vino de Jieun

“Es Joon Jungkook, el maknae de BTS” Luego de un largo suspiro respondió Jieun

“¿Ese Jungkook? El de voz angelical y cuerpo escultural” Dijo Inna abriendo mucho los ojos

“Alguien por favor puede tomarse esto en serio, estás igual que mamá” Dijo Inna mientras se tapaba la cara con una manta que tenía

“Oh vamos dime que no lo miraste ahora que es tu alma gemela” comento Inna mientras levantaba sugerentemente las cejas 

“No he dicho eso” Se apresuro a decir Jieun

“O sea que si lo miraste” Mientras comenzaba a sonreír traviesamente 

“Obviamente lo iba a mirar y aunque no lo hiciera aún podría escuchar su voz” Dijo Jieun sintiendo como comenzaba a sonrojarse

“Oye que no me esperaba esto, pensé que ibas a estar haciendo un berrinche, reclamando que la vida es injusta que te devolvieran los cuatro años que te quedaban” La molesto Inna al ver como se sonrojaba Jieun

“Tan infantil me crees” espeto Jieun

“Tan infantil te conozco” Le dijo rápidamente Inna

“Ese no es el punto” continuó Jieun

“El punto es que al parecer no estas tan en contra de tu timer como creías” Inna estaba realmente sorprendida, no esperaba que Jieun estuviera tan calmada, o por lo menos eso era lo que aparentaba

“Si estoy en contra de los timers y su determinismo” sostuvo Jieun

“Entonces ¿qué fue lo que cambio?” Quiso saber Inna

“Que es difícil estar en contra de algo cuando tiene la cara de Jungkook y habla como Jungkook” Admitió Jieun 

“¿Y cuál es el problema entonces? ¿por qué tienes esa cara y no estas allá con el?”

“Porque estoy asustada” dijo Jieun casi en un susurro mientras se ocultaba bajo la manta

“Oh cariño ven aquí, ¿qué es lo que ocurre? Dijo Inna mientras la abrazaba

“¿Y si todo termina mal?, mira lo que ocurrió con Hika eso casi me destruyo por completo y él ni siquiera era mi alma gemela, imagina lo que sucedería si con Jungkook no funciona, la persona que se supone estoy destinada a estar, no sé cómo lo sobrellevaría” Dijo Jieun mientras le temblaba la voz

“¿Y que pretendes hacer, ni siquiera intentarlo y negarte quizás de la mejor experiencia de tu vida?” Le preguntó Inna

“Me parece un plan bastante decente” respondió testarudamente Jieun

“Ni siquiera tú te crees eso” le respondió Inna

“Además está el problema de las expectativas de Jungkook, sé que intento que no lo notara, pero el de verdad piensa que como almas gemelas nos conectaremos maravillosamente, que soy la persona perfecta para él y que todo será de color rosa, nadie puede alcanzar esas expectativas.” Respondió Jieun a punto de comenzar a llorar

“Pero eso ya es problema de Jungkook, en algún momento se va a derrumbar su burbuja y además ¿quién dice que todo debe ser perfecto? es en los conflictos y como los superan donde se verán sus verdaderas personalidades, al final de cuentas eso dictaminara si de verdad están determinados a estar juntos o no, no por sus expectativas deberás cambiar tu forma de ser, pero tampoco significa que no debas esforzarte en mantener la relación, no importa de qué naturaleza sea, ya sea amigos, pareja lo que sea” Razonó Inna intentando calmar a Jieun

“Porque siempre sabes exactamente lo que necesito escuchar” Le respondió Jieun con ojos llorosos y una pequeña sonrisa

“Porque soy mayor que tú y he visto cosas” respondió con tono sombrío, “ahora que te parece si me sirves una copa de vino, pedimos una pizza y me comentas que fue exactamente lo que sucedió.”

Luego de conversar largo rato decidieron ir a dormir, como ya eran comunes sus noches de platicas la habitación de invitados en la casa de Jieun era prácticamente de Inna a estas alturas

Cuando ya había terminado su rutina nocturna y comenzaba a arroparse en la cama sonó su teléfono

JK: Los chicos me dijeron que debía seguir la regla de los 3 días, pero decidí que era excesivo así que lo cambie por 8 horas, ¿hice bien?

JE: Quien dice que hay que seguir las reglas como los demás

JK: Exactamente lo que pensé

JE: Es un poco tarde, ¿no deberías estar durmiendo ya?

JK: En realidad debería haberme dormido hace una hora por las preparaciones para el tour pero no podía conciliar el sueño ya que me surgió una pregunta sumamente importante

JE: ¿Y cuál es?

JK: ¿Prefieres Pokémon o Digimón? 

Luego de mirar un par de segundos para estar segura si había leído bien respondió

JE: En serio esa es tu pregunta

JK: Por supuesto, tu respuesta determinara si podemos tener un futuro juntos, además dijiste que querías comenzar desde cero y que había que conocernos, que más importante que saber prefieres Pokémon o Digimón

JE: Obviamente Pokémon

JK: Lo sabia!!, era imposible que mi alma gemela prefiriera Digimón

JE: No puedo creer que esto te mantenga despierto

JK: Ey soy un chico con crisis existenciales frecuentes, Army incluso un meme de mis breves crisis existenciales, me llaman Jungshook

JE: Hahahaha ¿es en serio?

JK: Por su puesto, déjame mostrarte algunos memes que han hecho. 

Para ser un día tan movido terminar hablando de por que Pokémon era mejor que Digimón y los distintos memes que había de Jungkook en el Internet no le pareció tan extraño, si bien estaba asustada por toda la situación al menos sería interesante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz año nuevo!


	5. Chapter 5

_____________________________________

And so I'd thought I'd let you know  
That these things take forever, I especially am slow  
But I realized that need you  
And I wondered if I could come home

_____________________________________  
Habían pasado un par de días en los cuales Jieun y Jungkook se mensajeaban, no constantemente pero siempre que les surgiera una pregunta se la preguntaban al otro, así fue como comenzó una especie de juego entre ellos para conocerse mejor, hasta ahora Jungkook estaba bastante conformo con lo que sabía de Jieun, prefería el clima frío, estar en casa y leer o trabajar en sus canciones que le encanta el chocolate y que su color favorito es el morado y así otro puñado de pequeños detalles. Pero había un montón de cosas que deseaba saber, cuáles eran sus gestos cuando estaba molesta, que hacía cuando estaba triste, que cosas la hacían feliz, que cosas disfrutaba, si era la cuchara grande o la cuchara pequeña al acostarse, Jungkook estaba ansioso por saberlo todo. 

Un poco difícil conseguirlo si no era capaz de llamarla o mandarle un mensaje de texto para que se volvieran a juntar, aún estaba preocupado de no parecer un tonto frente a ella y quizás no fuera la mejor idea que se encontraran solos la próxima vez que se vieran es por esto que les preguntó a los chicos si Jieun podía venir a los dormitorios con la excusa de comenzar a coordinar la colaboración entre todos.

“Claro que puedes invitarla, hay que aprovechar que aún tenemos un poco de tiempo libre” dijo Jimin sin apartar la vista del televisor mientras jugaba con Tae videojuegos

“Ahora tienes que mandar el mensaje para hacerle saber que puede venir” dijo Tae mientras maldecía porque lo mataron en el juego

“No sé qué demonios ponerle en el mensaje” Suspiro Jungkook luego de unos minutos de mirar su teléfono

“Coméntale que si puede venir a los dormitorios para conversar sobre la colaboración y entre medio hazle entender que la quieres volver a ver” Dijo Jimin al terminar la partida

“Dile que será algo relajado, que tendremos comida y la risa de Jin para entretenerla” Sugirió Tae

“No sé si eso la vaya a convencer” Dijo Jungkook no muy convencido el mismo

“Solo inténtalo, que es lo peor que pueda pasar” Dijo Tae encogiéndose de hombros  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Jieun se encontraba en su estudio mientras comenzaba a trabajar, aún no estaba segura sobre qué tema específico desarrollarían en la colaboración, pero siempre era bueno llevar distintas posibilidades. Al final decidieron que la rapline se encargaría de la producción y la composición de la canción mientras que la línea vocal junto a ella se encargaría de cantarla. Habían acordado que ellos se encargarían de la letra, pero pensaba que ella de igual manera podría aportar así que estaba planeando hacerles una llamada para empezar a trabajar. 

Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos mientras tocaba la guitarra cuando sonó su teléfono.

JK: Así que…

Sonrió a leerlo

JE: Así que…

JK: Tienes algo planeado para hoy

JE: Nada muy importante, por que? tienes alguna propuesta que me sea de interés

JK: Bueno no sé si sea muy interesante, pero estaba pensando que podrías venir a los dormitorios y pasar el tiempo juntos

Una oleada de nerviosismo la invadió cuando leyó el mensaje. Jungkook comenzó a escribir otro mensaje casi de inmediato.

JK: Bueno no sólo nosotros

JK: Con los chicos también

JK: Ya sabes por lo de la colaboración y todo eso

Casi podía imaginarse el nerviosismo de él cuándo escribía

JE: Me encantaría, estaba pensando de igual manera organizar una junta con todos para ver la canción y todo eso

JK: Estupendo, preparare todo para cuando llegues y así no creas que vivimos como animales

JE: Que tan malo puede ser

JK: Junta a siete adultos jóvenes en un solo apartamento y ahí te darás cuenta, que te parece si vienes cerca de as 6

JE: Claro, dame la dirección

JK: Ok, te estaremos esperando  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

“Ok, aquí viene de nuevo el ataque de pánico” comento Yoongi mientras veía a jungkook correr por el dormitorio intentando ordenar lo que definitivamente no se había ordenado en la última semana

“Sabes que no deberías esmerarte tanto, ella debería quererte con desorden y todo” Dijo Jin con una sonrisa divertida mientras Jungkook intentaba recoger los envases de la comida que habían pedido a domicilio hace un par de días. 

“Si, pero no puedes esperar que me acepte cuando esto parece un basurero, nadie aguanta tanto, a demás para aceptarme primero debe conocerme y definitivamente no lo hare en este ambiente. Además, somos 7 en esta casa mínimo que me estén ayudando también. Dijo Jungkook intentando poner todo en una bolsa para luego tirarlo

“Llevo esperando que limpies tu habitación y parte de la sala de estar por 3 días, esto es lo más que te has movido por voluntad propia en semanas así que lo pienso disfrutar lo más que pueda” Dijo Namjoon

Jungkook seguía barriendo la sala de estar y parte de la cocina, si bien tenían a personas que se encargaban de la limpieza del apartamento de igual manera se las ingeniaban para desordenar todo en un par de días, de verdad debió pensar mejor esto de invitar a Jieun al apartamento. 

“Ya chicos ayudemos un poco, al final de cuentas este también es nuestro primer encuentro con Jieun formalmente y está bien que piense que Jungkook es un cerdo, pero nosotros debemos mantener la fachada” Dijo Jimin entre apiadándose y burlándose de Jungkook

Los chicos comenzaron a organizar el apartamento, se demoraron casi una hora, pero cuando terminaron ya estaba lo suficientemente decente para poder recibir a Jieun 

“Viste que no fue tan caótico” Dijo Tae mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente

“Creo que nunca más dejare que este todo tan sucio, no vale la pena para lo mucho que hay que trabajar después en ordenarlo” Dijo Jungkook mientras se recostaba en el sillón a descansar 

“Ya me agrada Jieun, solo han pasado un par de días desde que es el alma gemela de Kookie y ya hizo que fuera más ordenado” Comento Hobi mientras se reía.  
Jungkook sólo alcanzo a hacer un sonido de protesta antes de que Namjoon se lo llevara a su habitación para que decidiera en que vestimenta usar.

“¿Sabes que no debes esforzarte tanto verdad? pero definitivamente debes dejar de usar esa ropa tan suelta, intenta cuidar de tu aspecto para que Jieun sienta que intentas mantenerla interesada. Además, esto es solo una junta de trabajo, no toda tu relación depende de esto

“Pero cada vez que hablo con ella siento que así es” Dijo Jungkook mientras sacaba unas camisas para decidir cual ponerse

“Quizá luego de que hables con ella te calmes un poco, entiendo el nerviosismo de las primeras citas pero esto me parece excesivo” Namjoon comenzaba a hurgar el también en el closet de Jungkook para escoger unos pantalones que le sirvieran. 

“¿¡Esto es una cita!?” Grito Jungkook 

“Oh por dios, llamaré a Jin y a Tae para que te golpeen” Dijo Namjoon comenzando a tomar de los hombros a Jungkook para calmarlo. “Tranquilo, nosotros nos encargaremos de que no hagas el ridículo… o bueno, no taan el ridículo”  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Al llegar a la villa Jieun se sorprendió con lo grande que era y con la mucha seguridad que tenía, eso jugaba a su favor puesto que ya era arriesgado que ella se dirigiera a la casa de los chicos, si bien quizá no implicaba algo tan serio si daba para que se dispararan los rumores y en estos momentos era lo que menos necesitaban. Al hacerle saber a la seguridad que había llegado este le dijo que la estaban esperando. Subió al piso que le había indicado Jungkook y toco el timbre 

El que abrió la puerta fue Namjoon con una gran sonrisa

“Hola! Te estábamos esperando, ven pasa” Dijo Namjoon abriendo más la puerta para dejarla entrar

“Gracias” Al entrar se dio cuenta que el apartamento era mucho más grande de lo que pensaba estaba muy iluminado por las ventanas y con un estilo más bien moderno. Había una gran sala de estar que está unida al comedor y una puerta que dirige a la cocina desde donde sale un maravilloso olor, por el otro sector podía divisar un pasillo de lo que asumía debía ser la habitación de los chicos.

Cuando aún estaba revisando el apartamento aparece Jungkook por la puerta de la cocina mientras se limpiaba las manos con un paño de cocina. Estaba vestido con una polera verde y unos pantalones verdes que le daban un toque bastante casual

“Ey, no pensé que llegarías tan pronto” dijo acercándose a ella tocándose la parte posterior del cuello 

“No estaba segura del tráfico a esta hora así que le dije al conductor que me trajera un poco más temprano” Le contesto Jieun mientras se comenzaba a sonrojar, no sabía que pasaba con ella no llevaba ni si quiera cinco minutos con Jungkook y ya se estaba avergonzando 

Se produjo un breve silencio, donde ninguno de los dos dijo nada y constantemente apartaban la mirada hasta que Jungkook se percató como los estaba mirando Namjoon 

“Oh si cierto no te he presentado al grupo formalmente, deja llamarlos” dijo Jungkook mientras comenzaba a gritar “¡Chicos llego Jieun, salgan a saludar!”

Desde la cocina salió Jin y Yoongi quienes parecían estar cocinando algo mientras que del pasillo apareció Hobi, Jimin y Tae riéndose. Jungkook los comenzó a presentar uno por uno

“Bueno primero esta Jin, es vocal y se supone que es el mayor, pero la mayoría del tiempo me pregunto si tiene la misma edad mental que un adolescente” Dijo Jungkook señalándolo 

“Ey! que sin mi todo esto sería mucho más aburrido” dijo Jin mientras tomaba la mano de Jieun

“Luego esta Namjoon, él es el líder del grupo, junto con Yoongi y J-Hope se encargarán de producir y componer nuestra canción” dijo Jungkook mientras los señalaba uno a uno

“Nosotros no encargaremos de la parte técnica de la canción mientras ustedes los vocales se lucen” Dijo Yoongi mientras le daba la mano a Jieun

“En realidad esperábamos que pudieras aportar para la colaboración” Comentó Hobi

“Llevamos trabajando demasiado tiempo junto y nos vendría bien un aire nuevo para la canción” Dijo Namjoon sonriendo amablemente

“Claro, me encantaría” Dijo Jieun mientras les sonreía de vuelta. 

“Ok, los que siguen son Jimin y Taehyung, también son vocales y si comienzas a pasar más tiempo con nosotros te darás cuenta de que son los que más problemas causan” Continuó diciendo Jungkook

“Ey! No estas siendo justo, tú también te unes a nuestras travesuras y olvidas mencionar que Jin es el que generalmente empieza el caos” Dijo protestando Jimin

Jungkook golpea en el brazo a Jimin intentando mostrar su sonrisa más inocente 

“Que te parece si te acomodas en el departamento mientras los chicos y yo terminamos de cocinar” Comentó Jungkook intentado cambiar el tema 

“Claro” Respondió Jieun

Mientras los Jin, Yoongi y Jungkook volvían a la cocina Jieun comenzó a pasear por la sala de estar

¿Y ustedes no cocinan? Preguntó Jieun

“Oh no, respondió rápidamente Namjoon “Tengo cero habilidades culinarias, probablemente la cocina se encendería en llamas apenas pusiera un pie dentro de la habitación”

“Nosotros no somos tan extremos, pero preferimos dejar que los chicos se encarguen, cocinan mucho mejor que nosotros y la comida sabe mucho mejor, además a ellos les gusta cocinar así que es un win-win para todos” Dijo Hobi mientras se acomodaba frente al televisor

“¿Incluso Jungkook?” Preguntó Jieun

“Jungkook es un caso especial, siempre le ha gustado intentar cosas nuevas y a pesar de que no es un excelente cocinero le gusta ayudar a los chicos” Comentó Jimin intentando dar un poco más de información con respecto a Jungkook

“Que les parece si jugamos en la consola mientras esperamos a que los chicos terminen” Sugirió Tae

“Veremos si Jieun tiene habilidades para los videojuegos o si sólo es buena para cantar” Dijo Jimin intentando molestar a Jieun

“Oooh, esto se puso interesante” Dijo Jieun mientras sentía como comenzaba a salir su lado competitivo.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

“Deberías estar con Jieun y los chicos no acá ayudándonos, no necesitamos tanta ayuda” Dijo Yoongi mientras terminaba de sazonar la sopa

“Si Jungkook ve a acompañar a Jieun” Comento Jin mientras ajustaba la temperatura

“No se preocupen quiero estar aquí ayudándolos” Respondió Jungkook mirando el suelo

“No te puedes esconder eternamente, en algún momento tendrás que hablar con ella lo sabes ¿verdad?” Dijo Yoongi al ver que Jungkook comenzaba a pasearse por la cocina

“Lo sé, pero mientras más alargue el momento mejor” Dijo Jungkook haciendo como si buscara algo en los muebles

“De todas maneras ya terminamos, ve a buscar a los demás para preparar la mesa” Dijo Jin dándole los últimos toques a la pasta

Al salir de la cocina no sabía con que se encontraría, pero definitivamente no era esto.

Jieun estaba sentada frente al televisor junto a Tae y Jimin todos jugando Mario Kart mientras detrás de ellos estaba Namjoon y Hobi saltando y gritando el nombre de Jieun quien al parecer estaba peleando el primer lugar

Se sentó sin alertar a los demás y espero que terminaran la partida. Aprovecho el momento para mirar más detenidamente a Jieun sin que esta se percatara. Tenía su ceño levemente fruncido y una mirada penetrante que demostraba su competitividad, su cabello negro le llegaba cerca de los hombros, era menuda y no muy alta, se preguntó a qué olería. No alcanzo a mirar ni a pensar nada más cuando se sobresaltó por el grito que dio Jieun.

“¡GANE!” Dijo Jieun mientras comenzaba a saltar, en ese momento se percató de que Jungkook los estaba observando y se detuvo de inmediato sonrojándose. 

¿Ocurre algo Jungkook? pregunto rápidamente Jieun intentando arreglar un poco su pelo luego de agitarse mucho durante la partida. 

“No nada, estaba esperando que terminaran la partida para avisarles que la cena está lista y que hay que preparar la mesa para comer” Dijo Jungkook metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos.

“Jungkook, Jieun es una excelente jugadora de Mario Kart nos ha dado paliza a Jimin y a mi” Dijo Tae sonriendo

“Que no ha sido tanto, mi control estaba malo” Dijo Jimin intentando mantener un poco de su orgullo

“Es el único juego de consola que se jugar, solía jugarlo con mi hermano y después de un tiempo nos volvimos muy competitivos así que se volvió casi una lucha de orgullo en casa” Comentó Jieun sonrojándose

“Pues definitivamente tienes que desafiar a Kookie y a Jin, son los mejores gamers del grupo, si les ganas a ellos oficialmente te integraremos al grupo” Dijo Hobi mientras se reía

“Pero te advierto, quizás no sea algo que quieras, una vez que entras ya no hay vuelta atrás” Dijo Jimin intentando darle de broma una mirada sombría a Jieun. 

“Dejen de asustarla, que ya no querrá volver más” dijo Jungkook, aunque era visible que Jieun estaba más divertida que preocupada

Los chicos comenzaron a dirigirse a la cocina para buscar las cosas dejando a Jieun a solas por un momento con Jungkook

“¿Como ha quedado la comida?” Preguntó Jieun intentando conversar de lo que fuera

“Oh bien, o eso esp-pero, Jin y Yoongi son muy buenos cocineros” Dijo Jungkook sintiendo como le comenzaban a sudar las manos y empezaba a salir su tartamudeo

“¿Y qué hay de ti? Los chicos dijeron que te gustaba ayudarlos” Dijo Jieun viendo como Jungkook comenzaba a sonrojarse, hasta su pequeño tartamudeo era tierno, era lindo saber que podía causar esas reacciones en el

“No soy tan b-buen cocinero como ellos, pero puedo preparar varios platos bastante decentes, así que de hambre no me moriría” Dijo Jungkook mientras se encogía de hombros

“Eso servirá bastante ya que yo no sé preparar más de dos platos” La verdad es que nunca había sido buena en la cocina, generalmente comía lo que fuera que Inna le llevara o pidiera a domicilio. 

“Perfecto, entonces yo me encargaré de mantenerte alimentada” Comentó Jungkook sonriendo

“Tendrás que prepararme un plato de prueba para ver si te contrato de chef personal” Dijo Jieun levantando juguetonamente sus cejas

“Sólo dime cuando y ahí estaré con todos los ingredientes” Contestó Jungkook siguiéndole el juego

Justo en ese momento entraron el resto de los chicos con las cosas para preparar la mesa  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Durante la cena discutieron los detalles sobre la canción, que días se reunirían para trabajar la letra y cuando sería una buena fecha para presentarla. A lo largo de toda la conversación Jieun y Jungkook no dejaban de mirarse lo cual no pasaba desapercibido para los chicos quienes intentaban no reírse de ellos en su cara. 

“De verdad la cena estuvo deliciosa, dejen que me encargue de la limpieza, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer” Dijo Jieun mientras comenzaba a levantar los platos

“Oh no nada de eso, eres nuestra invitada de honor, nosotros nos encargamos de limpiar” Dijo Tae mientras le quitaba las cosas de las manos a Jieun

“Pues en ese caso para la próxima vez yo me encargo de la comida, aunque lo más probable es que pida a domicilio” Dijo rindiéndose Jieun

“Cualquier cosa nos servirá, la mayoría del tiempo llegamos tan cansados a casa que comemos lo primero que encontramos” Comento Jimin mientras ayudaba al resto a levantar las cosas

“Ya se ha hecho tarde, llamaré al conductor para que me venga a buscar” Dijo Jieun mientras mensajeaba al conductor para que la fuera a recoger

Mientras hacía esto Hobi golpeo a Jungkook en las costillas haciéndole señas para que dijera algo

“Déjame acompañarte al lobby” Dijo Jungkook mientras se frotaba las costillas

“No es necesario” Comentó Jieun mientras guardaba sus cosas

“No, en serio insisto” Dijo Jungkook mientras tomaba el bolso que Jieun había traído

“Está bien” se resignó Jieun comenzando a sonreír 

Jieun comienza a despedirse de cada uno de ellos mientras ellos le hacen prometer que volverá pronto 

“Si volveré, de verdad fue un gusto conocerlos chicos, estamos hablando” Dijo Jieun mientras sale del apartamento

Jungkook camina en silencio junto a ella hasta el ascensor

Durante el trayecto al lobby Jieun comienza a decir “Es mejor que esperemos en la salida del ascensor, no queremos que alguien de fuera nos vea, ya es suficientemente arriesgado que me puedan ver viniendo hasta aquí”

“Si cierto” Dijo Jungkook, por un momento había olvidado lo riesgoso que era que Jieun viniera hasta acá, especialmente si los fotografiaban juntos saliendo de su apartamento.  
“Espero que lo hayas pasado bien y que los chicos no te hayan abrumado”

“No para nada, de verdad son muy agradables, caóticos pero dulces” Dijo Jieun sonriendo 

“Dulces” dijo Jungkook riéndose “Le diré a Yoongi que dijiste eso”

Se quedaron viendo un par de segundos

“Esperaba que nos pudiéramos volver a ver, si no te molesta claro” Dijo repentinamente Jungkook tocándose la parte posterior del cuello, era un hábito que tenía siempre que estaba nervioso

“Creí que habíamos acordado que nos veríamos durante la próxima semana para trabajar en la canción” Dice Jieun un poco confundida

“Estaba pensando más bien en nosotros d-dos, solos” Dijo Jungkook casi en un susurro y apartando la mirada de Jieun

“Oh” Jieun comenzaba a sonrojarse frente a la idea

“Pero sólo si quieres, sabes que no quiero poner ninguna presión” Se apresuró a decir Jungkook al ver que Jieun no respondía

“Oh no no, está bien, si me gustaría volver a salir contigo” Respondió rápidamente Jieun

“¿Entonces es un sí?” Jungkook que no podía evitar alegrarse frente a la idea

“Por su puesto” Dijo Jieun sin poder evitar sonreír frente a la expresión que tenía Jungkook 

“Entonces que te parece si vamos el próximo jueves por un helado o un café, me niego a no saber tu sabor de helado favorito o tu orden de café” Dijo Jungkook intentando adoptar una expresión más seria mientras sonreía. 

“¿Seguiremos con las preguntas?” Preguntó Jieun, el juego que se había creado entre ellos le había parecido muy dulce y siempre se sorprendía con las respuestas que le daba Jungkook

“Por su puesto, me interesa saber todo sobre ti” Dijo Jungkook mientras se acercaba un poco más a Jieun. 

En ese momento Jieun le sonríe y se decide a pesar de sus nervios a delicadamente sacarle un mechón de la frente a Jungkook que le impedía ver con claridad sus ojos

“Está bien, me encantaría volver a verte” Dijo Jieun mirando fijamente a Jungkook

“¿En serio?” Preguntó esperanzado sin apartar la mirada de ella

“En serio” Afirmó con la cabeza Jieun 

Justo en ese momento escucharon la bocina del auto

“Nos vemos Jungkook” Dijo Jieun mientras se aleja

“Nos vemos Jieun” Dijo Jungkook viendo cómo se alejaba Jieun, una vez que estuvo seguro de que se subió al auto comenzó a dar saltitos de felicidad. Había conseguido otra cita con Jieun y no se había dejado tan en ridículo por hoy, así que definitivamente podía clasificar el día como un éxito, no podía esperar para que el jueves llegara.


	6. Chapter 6

____________________________  
Yours was the first face that I saw  
I think I was blind before I met you  
I don’t know where I am, I don’t know where I’ve been  
But I know where I want to go  
______________________________________

Jieun estaba preparándose frente al espejo para encontrarse con Jungkook en un café que el sugirió. Se había cambiado de ropa al menos cuatro veces y estaba pensando seriamente en cancelar la cita, hace mucho tiempo que no salía con nadie y desde la última experiencia con Kiha debía admitir que estaba aterrada. Le gustaría ser como Jungkook sin saber lo que se sentía tener su corazón roto y lo triste que puede llegar a ser cuando las cosas comienzan a cambiar para mal.

En un comienzo con Kiha todo había sido maravilloso, a pesar de que no eran almas gemelas ambos estaban decididos de alguna forma a probar que los timers no los definían. 

Había pequeñas salidas a comer, paseos en parques, quedarse hasta tarde conversando. Cuando Kiha encontró a su alma gemela la relación entre ellos ya se había comenzado a deteriorar, habían comenzado las peleas, ni siquiera era por cosas importantes, pero fueron creciendo hasta que hasta lo más mínimo generaba fricción, no llegar a tiempo a las citas, que no le gustara como se vestía, con quien se juntaba, las canciones que componía. Ahora era capaz de reflexionar sobre todo ese periodo y de lo mal que se hacían el uno al otro, pero en ese momento de verdad pensaba que él era el indicado para ella. Las consecuencias de todo ese periodo las estaba viviendo ahora al encontrar a Jungkook lo cual era injusto especialmente para él, no tenía por qué conformarse con un alma gemela dañada emocionalmente. 

Cuando estaba a punto de llamar a Jungkook para cancelar todo ve a Inna entrar a su habitación. 

“¿Qué haces con ese celular en mano? Al ver que Jieun no respondía se lo quito de la mano “No, no, no, no le vas a cancelar a Jungkook, a estas alturas pensé que ya estarías lista y a punto de salir” 

“Tal vez esto no es una buena idea” dijo Jieun encogiéndose de hombros y sentándose al borde de la cama “Quizás deberíamos esperar un poco más hasta que estemos más cómodos de estar juntos”

“Si esperas hasta que estés cómoda harás esperar a Jungkook hasta que este sea anciano y lo que es peor tú serás aún más anciana” Dijo Inna mientras se sentaba junto a Jieun en la cama

“Muy chistosa” Dijo Jieun frunciendo el ceño 

“Vamos Jieunie prometiste darle una oportunidad, además es solo una salida a tomar café, y es en un ambiente neutro para ambos y para asegurarme que de verdad lo intentes me puedes usar de comodín sólo si has pasado mínimo una hora con el” Ofreció Inna pasándole el brazo dulcemente por los hombros.

“Sé que lo prometí, pero es más fácil decir que hacer, nunca dimensione lo que salir con KiHa implicaría ahora y Jungkook parece un chico decente y de verdad espero poder ser la alma gemela que merece, pero aún estoy muy asustada” Dijo Jieun con voz suave, casi inaudible.

“Pero no debes ser el alma gemela que Jungkook se merece, no deberías sentir que le debes nada, deberías hacer esto porque quieres estar con él” La abrazo más fuerte Inna.  
“Ahora que te parece si te terminas de arreglar para llegar a tiempo. Jungkook no sabrá que lo espera” Terminó diciendo Inna con una sonrisa traviesa mientras revisaba su closet.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Jieun se detuvo en la calle frente al café donde habían acordado, a través del vidrio podía ver a Jungkook ya esperándola, era agradable ver que en vez de tener que esperarlo como generalmente pasaba con Kiha él ya estaba ahí esperándola, desde aquí podía ver que se había puesto una chaqueta de cuero con una polera blanca debajo y había intentado pasar desapercibido con una bufanda y un gorro negro que puso en la silla del lado. Si miraba atentamente también era posible ver como movía los pies constantemente signo claro de su nerviosismo, la invadió una sensación de afección por él que hizo que sus manos comenzaran a sudar. Estaba a punto de cruzar la calle cuando Jungkook la vio, le dio una sonrisa gigante mientras la saludaba con la mano, ella le devolvió el saludo y comenzó a caminar hacia él. 

“Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho tiempo” Dijo Jieun cuando llegó junto a él

Jungkook se quedó mirándola un par de segundo, cuando reaccionó dijo “No p-para nada, llegue hace un par de minutos” después de suspirar y apartar la mirada se armó de valor para decirle “me gusta mucho como te ves hoy”

“Oh, gracias” dijo Jieun mientras se sonrojaba “también me gusta mucho como vas vestido”

“Namjoon me ayudo, estaba muy nervioso y no podía decidir que usar” dijo Jungkook cerrando los ojos y arrepintiéndose de inmediato, perfecto, no han pasado ni dos minutos y ya me estoy dejando en ridículo, pensó

Jieun se rio suavemente mientras lo miraba

“¿Qué tal si olvidamos que dije eso y voy por nuestro café? Dijo Jungkook mientras se paraba ¿Al final como te gusta?

“Un macaccino con un toque extra de chocolate y bien caliente por favor” Dijo Jieun

“Un mocaccino en camino para la señorita entonces” Dijo Jungkook mientras se alejaba para pedir su orden

Después de un par de minutos volvió Jungkook con sus pedidos y distintas variedades de pasteles

“No estaba seguro de cual te gustaba así que traje un poco de todo” Dijo Jungkook mientras ponía la comida en la mesa junto con su café

“Oh dios, esto es maravilloso” Dijo Jieun mientras le daba un sorbo a su café “¿y tú como prefieres tu café?”

“Me gusta el expresso o el americano con extra-cafeína” Dijo Jungkook mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café. “Generalmente suelo ser muy inquieto, pero hay momentos en que  
los ensayos son demasiado y necesito la energía para poder terminar el día” Terminó diciendo mientras probaba uno de los pasteles haciendo un sonido de aprobación.

“Me imagino, estar en un grupo como el de ustedes requiere muchos ensayos y coreografías complicadas” Dijo Jieun mientras probaba uno de los pasteles que parecía de chocolate

“Me encanta bailar, por mi lo haría las 24 horas del día, pero los ensayos tienden a ser exigentes y muchas veces termino destruido” Dijo Jungkook “Ahora que lo pienso ser solista igual requiere mucho trabajo a pesar de que no hagas coreografías” Le comentó luego de pensarlo un momento

“En realidad son difíciles de distintas maneras, puede que no haga grandes coreografías y no tenga discutir con alguien más para decidir lo que quiero realizar, pero eso también implica que toda la carga y las responsabilidades las llevo yo sola” No era la primera vez que pensaba sobre las ventajas y desventajas de ser solista, pero nunca se arrepintió de las decisiones que había tomado 

“Creo que no me había planteado eso, siempre he estado tan acostumbrado a los chicos que no me había detenido a pensar en las ventajas que tengo”  
“¿Nunca discuten?” Pregunto Jieun mientras lo miraba atentamente

“Oh si lo hemos hecho, en distintos niveles y no estoy orgulloso de decir que en algunas ocasiones era debido a mí, en mi defensa era muy inmaduro y me fui de casa joven” Explicó Jungkook

“Hablando de irse de casa, nunca me has comentado sobre tu familia, ¿Cómo son?” Si bien llevaban conversando hace días el tema de las familias nunca había salido a colación. 

“Bueno mis padres son almas gemelas y se conocieron cuando eran jóvenes. Siempre he visto que se entienden de maravilla, discuten como todas las parejas supongo, pero nunca he dudado del amor que sienten por el otro. Creo que si lo pensara ellos son la representación de lo que deberían ser las almas gemelas” Dijo Jungkook “De ellos salimos mi hermano y yo, yo soy el menor, no los veo mucho por el trabajo, pero soy muy cercanos a ellos.” Termino por decir Jungkook “¿Qué hay de ti?

“Mis padres también son almas gemelas, pero por mucho tiempo les costó hacer que funcionara a eso tienes que agregar que pasaron por un periodo difícil económicamente así que por algunos años yo y mi hermano menor tuvimos que vivir con nuestros abuelos, desde ahí que soy muy cercana con ellos. Cuando las cosas se arreglaron un poco volvimos a vivir todos juntos. Al momento de comenzar mi carrera y tener suficiente estabilidad me fui de casa, pero de igual manera les ayudo cuando lo necesitan, siempre han sido un gran apoyo para mi” Terminó diciendo Jieun mientras miraba pensativamente por la ventana. 

Siguieron platicando sobre sus vidas y por primera vez pudieron comunicarse sin problemas y sólo ellos, conversaron de las anécdotas de cuando era pequeños, sus periodos de trainee. Nunca había visto a Jungkook reírse tanto y era un gusto ver que pareciera que el también disfrutaba de su tiempo juntos. Comenzaron a conversar sobre sus carreras y como estas habían comenzado a ascender en popularidad

“Me imagino que ha sido un cambio bastante grande para ustedes” Dijo Jieun después de terminarse el ultimo pedazo del pastel

“En realidad, sí, nunca pensamos que tendríamos tanto éxito, pero supongo que para ti tampoco ha sido fácil” Dijo Jungkook, sabía que Jieun había comenzado su carrera muy joven y hasta el día de hoy había ganado gran popularidad lo cual sin duda le había costado mucho trabajo

“Claro que no, pero yo llevo varios años en la industria y nunca tuve un aumento de popularidad tan grande como ustedes” Explicó Jieun 

“Supongo que ha sido difícil, pero hasta cierto punto nos hemos acostumbrado, además nos tenemos los unos a los otros, lo más difícil siempre es dejar a las familias, pero ver a los fans de distintos lugares siempre es una buena recompensa” Jungkook siempre había tratado de ver el lado positivo de las cosas, que si bien tenía muchos sacrificios las ventajas también eran muy grandes 

“¿Y tienen planeado alguna gira próximamente?” Preguntó Jieun

“Hemos estado preparándonos porque iremos por tres semanas a Estados Unidos para la temporada de premios, entre medio agendamos un par de conciertos y entrevistas con distintos programas, así que será un periodo de mucho trabajo y preparación” Dijo Jungkook recordando todo el ensayo que aun debía hacer, pero por otro lado era la primera vez que se iba lejos del país desde que conoció a Jieun

“Wow, eso es bastante para un periodo tan corto” Dijo Jieun sintiéndose cansada ya de solo imaginarlo

“No me había puesto a pensar que ocurriría ahora que te encontré” dijo Jungkook mirándola con ojos tristes

“En realidad, no es mucho lo que podamos cambiar, es parte de nuestro trabajo” dijo Jieun mientras miraba por la ventana. “Pero no puedes enfocarte en eso cada vez que tengas que viajar o que yo tenga que hacerlo, debes pensar en todas las cosas que estas ganando, las experiencias y los muchos fans que conocerás, supongo que será un obstáculo que tendremos que ver cómo superar” Dijo Jieun mientras le tomaba la mano por encima de la mesa en un intento de calmarlo

Jungkook observo detenidamente sus manos unidas y levemente acaricio la de Jieun, era suave y estaba un poco fría debido a que hace varios minutos ya se habían terminado el café. “Juntos” dijo mientras la miraba

Jieun comenzó a sonrojarse al encontrar la mirada de Jungkook así que lentamente retiro su mano, al mirar de reojo vio que habían estado conversando por más de dos horas y que ya debía volver a casa 

“Ya es tiempo que me vaya, debo avisarle al conductor” Dijo Jieun mientras buscaba su teléfono en su bolso

“No es necesario” dijo rápidamente Jungkook, “Yo vine manejando puedo ir a dejarte a tu apartamento”

“No quiero ser molestia, además nos pueden ver” Dijo dudando Jieun, aún era muy pronto para que los vieran juntos 

“Tomé las precauciones necesarias, pedí prestado uno de los automóviles de uno de los directivos que no es tan reconocible como el mío, además que tiene las ventanas polarizadas así que no nos verán” La intento convencer Jungkook

“En serio pensaste en todo” Dijo Jieun sonriendo

“Por supuesto, quería que esto saliera perfecto” Dijo Jungkook devolviéndole la sonrisa, “Déjame pagar la cuenta y nos vamos”

“Pero yo puedo pagar mi cuenta” Le replico Jieun mientras sacaba su billetera

“Estoy seguro de que puedes, pero esta vez quiero invitar yo, para la siguiente vez invitas tu” Insistió Jungkook

“Ya les debo la cena del otro día más ahora este café con todos los pasteles” Dijo Jieun frunciendo el ceño 

“Yo que tú me preocupo, terminaras pagando al final un festín y somos siete” Dijo Jungkook mientras se reía

Jieun se ríe mientras lo golpea juguetonamente en el brazo. 

Se decide a esperarlo fuera del local mientras una fría brisa recorre la ciudad, aun no era invierno, pero las temperaturas habían comenzado a bajar, además ya era entrada la tarde así que eso hacía que se sintiera más frio. Comienza a intentar calentarse sus manos frotándolas cuando Jungkook sale.

“Oh comenzó a hacer mucho frio, ¿cómo estás? Dijo Jungkook intentando cerrar más su abrigo y bajándose más el gorro. 

“Estoy bien, diga el camino capitán” Dijo Jieun sonriendo 

“Por aquí mi lady” Dijo Jungkook mientras le hacia una reverencia para que avanzara

Comenzaron a caminar en silencio, Jieun seguía frotándose las manos para mantener el calor.

“Si quieres te presto mis guantes” Dijo Jungkook al notar lo que hacía Jieun, “Yo no los estoy usando y entre el gorro y la bufanda me mantengo abrigado”

“Claro” Aceptó Jieun tomando los guantes, estos tenían un perfume particular, por lo que había notado muy característico de Jungkook

Al llegar al auto Jungkook se apresuró a abrirle la puerta para que entrara

“Estas intentando ganar más puntos conmigo, porque está funcionando” Dijo Jieun entrando al auto y riéndose

“¿Es en serio?, porque soy muy competitivo” Le dijo Jungkook guiñándole un ojo y cerrando la puerta para ir a su lado del auto, al entrar le pidió la dirección de su apartamento

“Estamos a aproximadamente 20 minutos, sigue derecho y yo te digo por donde ir” Explicó Jieun

No conversaron de mucho en el trayecto, disfrutaron del corto periodo juntos compartiendo un silencio que para sorpresa de Jieun no era para nada incómodo. Después de unos minutos comenzó a tararear la melodía de la canción que sonaba en la radio. 

“No hagas eso” dijo repentinamente Jungkook

“¿Por qué?” Pregunto Jieun sorprendida

“Porque me distraigo, ¿no te has dado cuenta de la voz que tienes?” Dijo Jungkook mirándola unos segundos. 

“¿Lo estás haciendo a propósito?” Dijo Jieun sonrojándose y apartando la mirada

“¿El que?” Pregunto Jungkook 

“Avergonzarme” Le contesto aún sin mirarlo. 

“No para nada, pero siempre es bueno verte sonreír” Dijo Jungkook mirándola mientras sonreía 

“Mantén los ojos en el camino” Lo retó Jieun 

“Si mi lady” Dijo Jungkook riéndose mientras apartaba la mirada

Condujo un par de minutos más hasta llegar a la puerta de seguridad del apartamento de Jieun, esta hablo con los guardias para que los dejaran entrar y guio a Jungkook hasta su estacionamiento

“Y aquí es donde vivo” Dijo Jieun cuando Jungkook detuvo el auto. 

“Pensé que quedaba más lejos de los dormitorios” Dijo Jungkook girándose para verla de frente 

“Queda a cerca de 30 minutos” Exclamó Jieun

“No es tanto” Dijo Jungkook encogiéndose de hombros

Guardaron silencio unos segundos hasta que Jieun habló

“Déjame devolverte los guantes” dijo Jieun mientras comenzaba a quitárselos, en ese momento fue posible ver un poco del nombre de Jungkook en su muñeca

“Espera”, dijo Jungkook mientras tomaba suavemente su mano “La primera vez no tuve mucho tiempo para mirarlo” dijo mientras levantaba la venda que usaba Jieun para cubrirlo

“En realidad, estoy acostumbrada a tenerlo tapado que tampoco lo he mirado demasiado” Obviamente mentía, todas las noches lo miraba antes de dormirse

“¿Puedo tocarlo?” Dudo en preguntar Jungkook

“Claro” Dijo Jieun casi en un susurro, de pronto había empezado a sentir cosquillas en el estomago  
Jungkook comenzó a trazar con su dedo su nombre en la muñeca de Jieun, era de la misma tonalidad que el suyo y estaba escrito con una caligrafía clara y definida

“Aun me parece extraño que alguien tenga mi nombre en su muñeca” Dijo Jungkook también en voz baja, casi sin creerlo 

“Apuesto que no pensaste que podría ser yo” Dijo Jieun, nunca le preguntó a Jungkook si alguna vez pensó quien podía ser su alma gemela y si había pensado en alguien mucho mejor que ella 

“Ni siquiera me permití soñar con algo así” dijo apartando su mirada de su mano y mirándola fijamente

Después de unos segundos Jieun apartó la mirada “Es mejor que entre, se está siendo tarde y no quiero que llegues muy de noche a los dormitorios, maneja con cuidado” 

“Tranquila, solo llevo unos meses manejando, pero ya soy un profesional” Dijo Jungkook inflando el pecho de orgullo

“Espero que estés bromeando que llevas tan poco manejando” Dijo Jieun sin creerle

“Es en serio, pero el instructor dijo que fui el mejor de la clase” Dijo Jungkook sonriendo

Jieun no puede creerlo así que lo golpea suavemente en el hombro “Ya vete” dijo mientras se bajaba. Al cerrar la puerta se apoyó en la ventana

“Pase un muy buen tiempo hoy” Dijo Jieun dulcemente

“Yo también” Dijo Jungkook inclinándose sobre el asiento del copiloto para tocar suavemente su cara

“Avísame cuando llegues” Le pidió Jieun mientras tomaba la mano que él tenía en su cara

“Cuenta con eso” Dijo Jungkook dedicándole una última sonrisa mientras hacía partir el auto. 

Jieun se alejó y vio como Jungkook salía del estacionamiento con una sonrisa en el rosto, no podía esperar para contarle todo a Inna, quizás esto si podía funcionar después de todo.


	7. Chapter 7

__________________________________________  
Should this be the last thing I see  
I want you to know it’s enough for me  
Cause all that you are is all that I’ll ever need  
_______________________________________

Los ensayos para el tour se habían intensificado lo cual implicaba que las horas de ensayo se hacían cada vez más largas, en los últimos tres días apenas había podido hablar con 

Jieun y estaba empezando a ponerse ansioso. Desde su última salida los chicos no paraban de reírse de él por lo que según ellos decían era su cara de enamorado, esta aparecía en cualquier situación donde el nombre de Jieun fuera mencionado o cuando comenzaba a sonar su teléfono. Jungkook no estaba seguro de eso, pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que estaba más feliz que en cualquier otro momento de su vida. 

La práctica de hoy estaba siendo particularmente difícil, pero todo valía la pena porque hoy en la tarde se encontrarían con Jieun para comenzar a trabajar en la colaboración. Si bien el no participaba directamente como lo hacía Namjoon, Hobi y Yoongi era suficiente con tenerla cerca por un par de horas.

Es durante el break que recibe un mensaje de Jieun

JE: Aún sigue lo de hoy en la tarde? Me dijiste que las prácticas estaban siendo muy intensas y no quiero ir a molestarlos

JK: No, no para nada

JK: Terminaremos en aproximadamente una hora

JK: Luego de eso iremos a casa y veremos qué comer

JK: Ahí quedaremos libres, bueno los que no estamos trabajando en la canción 

JE: Excelente, estaré por allá en dos horas más menos

JK: Perfecto, nos vemos

JE: 😉

“Apuesto lo que sea a qué está hablando con Jieun” Dijo Jin mientras miraban como Jungkook le sonreía a su teléfono 

“Ni siquiera intentaría apostar, es obvio, sólo mirarle la cara” Dijo Jimin acercándose a Jungkook

“Ey! que no pongo caras” Reclamo Jungkook mientras los miraba

“Mírate” Dijo Jin sentándose junto a él y señalándole que se mirara en el espejo 

Jungkook se vio en el reflejo de la sala de ensayo y efectivamente tenía una sonrisa gigante

“Cállense” sin querer admitir que los chicos tenían razón

“Y que decía Jieun” Pregunto Namjoon acercándose 

“Que nos encontrará en los estudios en unas dos horas para empezar a trabajar” Les informó Jungkook

“En realidad, con los chicos ya hemos estado llevamos avanzado algo “Dijo Hobi uniéndose a la conversación

“Sólo queremos asegurarnos de que Jieun lo apruebe para continuar” Continuó Namjoon

En ese momento los coreógrafos los llamaron para que volvieran a realizar la coreografía. El resto del ensayo continua sin problemas y Jungkook se ve mucho más animado sabiendo que al final de todo podrá ver a Jieun

De camino a casa le envía un mensaje haciéndole saber a Jieun que aproximadamente en 20 minutos llegarán al apartamento, pero ella no responde.

Al entrar todos al apartamento sienten un olor a comida delicioso viniendo desde el comedor y al dirigirse hasta allá se dan cuenta que Jieun está sentada en sillón de la sala de estar mirando su celular. Al escucharlos entrar les da su mejor sonrisa que deja a Jungkook sin aliento

“Pensé que llegarías más tarde” dijo Jungkook acercándose a ella mientras se reía 

“Oh dios que es ese olor” Dijo Tae mientras dejaba tirado en el suelo su bolso

“Les encargue comida, le avisé a Namjoon para que me dijera que les gustaba y le avisara a seguridad para que me dejaran entrar, ya está todo servido. Quería sorprenderlos, además les debía una cena” Dijo Jieun mientras se encogía de hombros como si no fuera tan importante

Los chicos se quedan mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

“Acabo de decidir que Jieun es el alma gemela de todos, no importa que diga su muñeca” Dijo Jimin 

“Te adoptamos” Dictamino Yoongi

“Ya no hay vuelta atrás” Terminó por sentenciar Hobi

Cada uno de los chicos expresaba su amor a Jieun mientras se dirigían al comedor para comer, ésta se reía y les decía que no había problema hasta que al final quedó solo   
Jungkook que aún la miraba como si hubiera salido de espacio

“No dirás nad-” alcanzó a decir Jieun antes de que Jungkook la envolviera en un gran abrazo que la levantó del suelo, se sorprendió un poco antes de aferrarse a el.   
Definitivamente estaba más tonificado de lo que pensaba, su pelo aún estaba húmedo de la ducha que seguramente tomo después del ensayo y desprendía un aroma muy distintivo a Jungkook que estaba segura de que podría reconocerlo en cualquier lugar

“Definitivamente eres lo mejor de mi vida dijo Jungkook mientras la dejaba en el suelo, pero sin soltarla del todo

“Lo sé, lo sé” dijo Jieun mientras se reía

“No tenías que hacer esto” dijo Jungkook mientras le arreglaba el pelo

“Tranquilo, se los debía, además me hablaste todos estos días de lo cansado que estabas así que pensé que está sería una buena sorpresa para aliviar un poco las cosas” Dijo Jieun comenzando a sonrojarse por la situación en que se encontraban 

En ese momento salió Yoongi del comedor “¿Van a venir o qué? No nos hacemos responsables si al final no les queda nada”

"Sí, sí que ya" vamos dijo Jungkook con un suspiro separándose de Jieun

Jieun le apretó suavemente el brazo “Ya ve a comer para que recuperes un poco de energía.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Jieun había crecido con su hermano y había estado en una relación durante bastante tiempo, pero nunca había visto a tantos hombres comer como si no lo hubieran hecho en días. Por suerte había comprado en grandes cantidades, pero al ser siete personas comiendo era prácticamente un espectáculo en sí mismo. La mayoría tenía constantemente la   
boca llena y apenas se detenían a respirar antes de meterse el siguiente bocado.

Los chicos uno a uno dejó de comer al ver como los estaba mirando Jieun. 

Namjoon fue el primero en hablar “De verdad lamentamos que tengas que ver esto” mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta

“Hemos estado ensayando tanto y de verdad la comida esta deliciosa” Dijo Yoongi mientras el resto de los chicos asentía 

Es entonces cuando Jieun explota de la risa “Debieron ver sus caras”

Los chicos la miraron un par de segundos hasta que estallaron ellos también en risas 

Después de terminar de comer decidieron muy maduramente quien limpiaría los platos, los perdedores del juego fueron Tae y Jin.

“Con los chicos iré a preparar el estudio para que veas lo que hemos avanzado, si te gusta o que más le podemos arreglar” Dijo Namjoon

“El resto tiene tiempo libre” Comento Yoongi mientras hacía puchero

Tae golpea disimuladamente a Jungkook. Él le queda mirando sin saber que tiene que hacer

“Muéstrale tu habitación” Le dijo Tae en voz baja para que solo el escuchara 

Jungkook lo mira sorprendido mientras empieza a sonrojarse

“No para eso idiota” Dijo Tae volviendo a golpearlo

“Jieun, Jungkook quiere mostrarte su habitación” Dijo rápidamente Tae antes de que Jungkook se arrepintiera “Por qué no los acompañas”

“Pero dejen la puerta abierta, ya sabes, por decencia” Dijo Jin riéndose

Comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la habitación de Jungkook con sus mejillas sonrojadas, cuando ya se habían alejado del grupo Jungkook comenzó a hablar 

“Cuando comenzamos teníamos que compartir habitación. Pero desde hace algún tiempo cada uno consiguió su propia habitación y los que producen también sus propios estudios” Explicó Jungkook

¿Tú también tienes el tuyo? Pregunto Jieun

“Si, pero no lo utilizo mucho para producir canciones, lo que de verdad me gusta es grabar y editar videos y la fotografías”

En ese momento llegaron a su habitación Jungkook la detuvo en la puerta “Puedes cubrirte los ojos por 60 segundos” le rogó

“Está bien” Dijo Jieun mirándolo extrañada

“Pero sin hacer trampas” Dijo Jungkook al ver que Jieun intentaba ver entre sus manos

“Está bien” dijo riéndose

Jungkook la dejo en la puerta mientras intentaba recoger la ropa sucia y meterla dentro del clóset. Acomodo lo mejor que pudo su cama y apilo en un rincón los restos de comida de los días anteriores

“Ya creo que ahí está más decente” Dijo Jungkook mientras revisaba si le faltaba algo mas que guardar o esconder 

Se volteó a ver a Jieun quien ya se había quitado las manos de sus ojos y lo miraba con una ceja alzada y una mirada divertida. Jungkook se encogió de hombros y le dedicó la sonrisa más inocente que pudo

En ese momento la tomo delicadamente de la mano para invitarla a pasar. Cuando entró Jieun entrelazó sus dedos provocando que sintiera mariposas en su estómago. La miró un momento hasta que ella empezó a mirar su habitación

En las paredes había diversas fotos de su familia y de sus amigos, incluidos los miembros, también dibujos que había hecho. En los estantes tenía diversos recuerdos de los distintos lugares que había visitado o regalos que le habían hecho las fans. Fueron pasando uno a uno y le contó la historia de cómo lo había conseguido. Ante todo, Jieun lo escucho atenta sin y dejar de mirarlo.

Suponía que ahora Jungkook tenía más confianza o por lo menos se sentía más cómodo con ella ya que rara vez apartaba su mirada o tartamudeaba cuando conversaban. 

Además, cuando contaba las historias de los regalos que le hacía Army siempre sonreía con cariño, se notaba que apreciaba cada uno de ellos.

Mientras veía las fotos Jungkook soltó su mano y se puso a buscar algo entre los cajones, ella siguió viendo la foto que ella suponía era su familia.

Aparecía Jungkook abrazando a una mujer que supuso era su madre mientras que a los lados aparecía su hermano y su padre. Sonrió al ver que él y su hermano compartían la   
sonrisa de su padre. En ese momento escucho el sonido de una cámara

Se volteó a ver cómo Jungkook bajaba la cámara para revisar la foto que había sacado

“Oye! No es justo, no estaba preparada” Reclamó Jieun haciendo un puchero

Jungkook sonrió “pero esas son las mejores fotografías, mira”

Al fijarse se dio cuenta que si era una buena fotografía, la luz que entraba por la ventana le daba un toque más cálido a la imagen

“Está bien te permito conservarla” Dijo Jieun mientras tomaba rápidamente la cámara de las manos de Jungkook “Ya ahora me toca a mí” dirigiendo la cámara hacia él

Jungkook inmediatamente se puso nervioso, se pasó una mano por el cuello mientras dirigía la mirada al suelo

“Vamos que esa postura de niño bueno no funciona conmigo” dijo Jieun mientras tomaba la fotografía y reía

“¿Ah sí? Dijo Jungkook mientras la miraba fijamente y caminaba lentamente hacia ella

Jieun solo había visto esa mirada cuando Jungkook estaba en el escenario, pero era totalmente distinto a verla en persona especialmente si la estaba mirando fijamente a ella. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar y su corazón empezó a hacer movimientos extraños.

Alcanzó a tomar una fotografía antes de que Jungkook llegará junto a ella y le quitará suavemente la cámara de las manos sin dejar de mirarla

“Entonces ¿qué si funciona? dijo Jungkook sonriendo al ver que él también la afectaba a ella

Comenzó a acercarse cada vez más al ver que Jieun no se alejaba lentamente puso su mano en la mejilla de ella. Jieun no dejaba de mirarlo y sintió como lo tomaba de la camisa a   
la altura de la cintura. Supuso que era una buena señal y cuando estaba a punto de besarla aparece Jimin en la puerta

“Los chicos los están esperando” dijo Jimin, al ver que Jungkook y Jieun se separaban rápidamente pregunto ¿interrumpo algo?

“No nada, ya estábamos saliendo” dijo Jieun a pesar de que sentía sus mejillas muy calientes

“Si, eso” dijo Jungkook mirando con fingido interés uno de sus dibujos

“Si, claro” dijo Jimin riéndose

Jieun salió apresuradamente y Jimin quedó mirando a Jungkook levantando las cejas en signo de pregunta

Jungkook no dijo nada y salió tras Jieun

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jieun intentaba mantener lo más que podía la compostura frente a los chicos mientras estos le conversaban del concepto de la canción, pero a decir verdad que luego de lo que ocurrió en la habitación le era difícil no sonrojarse con solo pensarlo. Por suerte para ella Jungkook había decidido ir a jugar videojuegos con el resto de los chicos así que en el estudio eran solo Namjoon, Yoongi, Hobi y ella

Fue solo cuando comenzó a sonar la melodía que se distrajo de todo pensamiento sobre Jungkook. La melodía era suave, una balada, consistía en diversos acordes utilizando instrumentos de cuerda y como base un piano. Daba la sensación de inocencia, de un comienzo que trae consigo mucha esperanza en las cosas que están por venir

“Me encanta” dijo Jieun una vez que finalizo la melodía de los chicos

“¿Sí?, no estábamos seguros de que hilo seguir entonces Hobi propuso que quizá era bueno dar un enfoque más inocente a la canción” Dijo Namjoon poniéndole pausa a la pista que se volvía a sonar 

“Estábamos pensando como un nuevo comienzo” Dijo Yoongi 

“Toda similitud con la realidad es mera coincidencia” dijo Hobi riéndose

Jieun se sonrojo

“Pero también estábamos pensando quizás darle un toque más conflictivo, no quedarnos solo en la fantasía, pero no hemos podido encontrar una secuencia que vaya bien con la pieza” Dijo Yoongi, habían intentado con distintos acordes e incluso con otros instrumentos, pero no habían llegado a nada

“Es por esto que pensamos que quizá tu podías ayudarnos” Dijo Namjoon mientras miraba con ojos suplicantes a Jieun

“Si bien no me especializo en producción puedo intentarlo” Comentó Jieun intentado sonar confiada

Siguieron conversando y probando distintos acordes durante gran parte de la tarde hasta entrada la noche, hasta que por fin encontraron una secuencia que les satisfacía a todos, aun les faltaba el puente de la canción, pero con lo que tenían podían comenzar a trabajar en la letra. Jieun estaba acostumbrada a trabajar con otras personas, especialmente   
cuando se trataba de composición, pero se dio cuenta de por qué los chicos habían llegado tan lejos, eran constantes y no dejaban nada a medias, debía ser excelente o si no buscaban nuevamente una pieza que les convenciera de verdad, tenían una ética de trabajo impecable.

Aún estaban trabajando cuando Jungkook entro al estudio, traía en sus manos bocadillos y atrás podían ver a Tae trayéndoles diversas bebidas

“Pensamos que ya era tiempo que comieran algo, llevan horas aquí dentro y se puede ver el humo de sus neuronas sobrecalentadas” dijo Tae instalando la comida en una mesa que tenían al centro de la habitación

“Ooh comida” dijo Hobi mientras se abalanzaba a comer

“Déjenle algo a Jieun que también necesita recuperar energía” dijo Jungkook, aunque trataba de evitar la mirada de Jieun

Jieun se sonrojo y comenzó a comer junto a los chicos

“¿Como va la canción? Preguntó Tae

“Va bien, teniendo en cuenta que es recién la primera vez que nos reunimos” Comento Namjoon mientras cogía uno de los pasteles que trajeron los chicos

“La visión de Jieun nos ha servido mucho, además ella se caracteriza por cantar baladas así que tiene más experiencia que nosotros” Dijo Hobi

“Que no he hecho mucho, ustedes son excelentes productores” Comento Jieun intentando quitarle importancia

“Si lo somos” dijo Yoongi mientras tomaba un sorbo de su jugo, “pero eso no quita lo que nos has ayudado”

Jieun sonrió ante el cumplido y dirigió su mirada a Jungkook que también la miraba con una gran sonrisa.

“Creo que ya es momento que me vaya, se está haciendo tarde” Dijo Jieun viendo la hora

“Si claro” dijo Namjoon

“Vamos que te acompañamos a la puerta” Dijo Yoongi mientras todos comenzaban a salir hacia la puerta principal 

“De verdad muchas gracias por lo que hiciste hoy por nosotros” Dijo Tae

“Estuvo deliciosa la comida” Comentó Jin dando signos de aprobación 

“Y también trabajaste duro” Le sonrió Yoongi

“Así ve a casa a descansar, te lo mereces” Terminó por decir Namjoon

“Para la próxima vez no será solo trabajo, aun nos debes la revancha de Mario Kart” Dijo Jimin quien aún buscaba su revancha 

“Lo sé, prepárense que no se los dejare fácil” Dijo Jieun que luego empezó a despedirse de cada uno, hasta que llego a Jungkook

“Déjame acompañarte abajo” Le dijo

“Claro” Susurro Jieun

Al llegar abajo Jungkook mantenía la mirada bajo y sus manos en los bolsillos “Lamento que hoy no nos hayamos podido ver demasiado”

“Tranquilo que ya tendremos más oportunidades” Dijo Jieun con una sonrisa tímida

Justo en ese momento comienza a sonar el teléfono de Jieun signo de que su conductor ya había llegado

“Ya debo irme” Dijo Jieun mientras señalaba hacia la salida 

Jungkook la quedo mirando como si quisiera decirle algo, pero no fue capaz de decir nada así que ella se dio vuelta para salir cuando sintió que Jungkook la agarraba de la mano y rápidamente le daba un beso en la mejilla

“Buenas noches” Dijo Jungkook sonriendo tímidamente

“Buenas noches” Le contesto Jieun devolviéndole la sonrisa y separándose de el para dirigirse al automóvil. 

Cuando finalmente llegó a su apartamento sintió su teléfono vibrar y al revisar se da cuenta que Jungkook le había mandado un mensaje

JK: Creo que es una mis fotografías favoritas

Y adjunto la foto que le había tomado

JE: No seas tramposo, también quiero las que te tome yo

JK: ¿Es necesario?

JE: Sip

Le adjunto las 3 fotos que le saco

Se quedó unos segundos mirando las fotografías, mostraban claramente las diferentes facetas que podía tener Jungkook y debía admitir que después de hoy quería conocerlas   
todas. 

JE: Me encantan 😉


	8. Chapter 8

_____________________  
I am short of breath   
Standing next to you.   
I am out of my depth   
At this altitude.  
_____________________  
Jieun estaba recostada en la sala de estar de su apartamento, aún estaba ocupando su pijama enterito y se cuestionaba que tan necesario era moverse para buscar algo que comer. La noche anterior se había quedado hasta tarde conversando con Jungkook lo que resulto en que se durmiera tarde, lo cual también llevo en que despertara tarde y ahora estuviera en esta situación de considerarse un bulto y que quizás morir de hambre valía la pena por mantener esta posición perfecta en la alfombra de su sala de estar. 

En ese momento escucho como se abría la puerta principal, al girarse se dio cuenta que venía entrando Inna con dos bolsas que se veían y olían prometedoras

“Dime que eso es comida y me caso contigo” Dijo Jieun mientras se sentaba dificultosamente en la alfombra. 

“Es comida y no puedes casarte conmigo, para esas cosas tienes a un Jungkook revoloteando por ahí” dijo Inna mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina a preparar las cosas que había traído

“Pero yo te quiero a tiii” Dijo Jieun mientras hacia un puchero 

“Mentira, solo me quieres porque te alimento en tus momentos de desesperación, además he visto las caras que pones cuando Jungkook te llama o te mensajea y déjame decirte que es casi nauseabundo ver la sonrisa que tienes cuando miras la pantalla” Dijo riéndose Inna

“Si traigo una botella de vino dejaras de reírte de mí” Pregunto Jieun poniéndose finalmente de pie. 

“Puede, aunque no prometo nada, no todos los días te puedo ver haciendo el ridículo por la vida. Además, no me has contado como te fue el otro día en su apartamento, ¿hubo algo de acción? dijo Jieun mientras mostraba una sonrisa traviesa y levantaba las cejas

Jieun comenzó a sonrojarse y a evitar su mirada

“¿¡Si hubo acción!? Grito Inna mientras se sentaba en frente de Jieun “cuéntamelo todo”

“No paso nada” Respondió Jieun mientras se ponía las manos en la cara para intentar ocultar su enrojecimiento 

“¿Nada, nada?” Dijo Inna moviendo sus cejas sugerentemente

“Bueno casi paso algo”

“¡Cuenta, cuenta, cuenta!” Dijo entre saltitos Inna

“En realidad, no se mucho como empezó, estábamos en su habitación” Comenzó a explicar Jieun

“En su habitación” Dijo Inna mientras le seguía haciendo gestos a Jieun

“Si sigues interrumpiendo no diré nada” Dijo Jieun mientras se cruzaba de brazos 

“Está bien me callare” Dijo Inna haciendo el gesto de sellar sus labios 

“Entonces estábamos en su habitación, él me estaba mostrando sus fotografías y empezó a tomarme unas a mí y yo unas a él y de repente no sé cómo me puso esa mirada”   
intento explicar Jieun mientras hacía gestos con sus manos. 

“¿Que mirada?” Pregunto Inna

“Ya sabes esa que usa en los escenarios, donde se ve determinado y estoy segura de que está al acecho y no tengo con que protegerme y lo siguiente que se es que está muy cerca de mí y estamos a punto de besarnos... pero justo apareció Jimin y nos interrumpió” Termino por decir Jieun mientras se tapaba la cara con sus manos

“Oh dios, juro que si Jungkook no lo golpeo contratare a unos matones yo para que lo hagan” Dijo Inna mientras soltaba un suspiro de exasperación 

“Pero quizás fue para mejor”

“¿Como es que conmigo salen todas tus inseguridades, pero cuando estas con el casi pareciera que fueras otra persona? Intento entender Inna

“Porque cuando estoy con el me olvido de todo, porque cuando estoy con el sólo me concentro en lo bien que me hace sentir, pero cuando estoy sola me pongo a pensar y darle vueltas a las cosas y termino no queriendo volver a salir de casa” Dijo Jieun mientras volvía a recostarse en la alfombra en posición fetal

“Tienes un problema, porque mientras tengas estas dudas nunca podrás estar completamente bien con él y eso no solo te afectara a ti, sino que también a él, y muy amiga mía serás, pero él no se lo merece” Inna sabía que Jungkook era un buen chico y por lo que le comentaba Jieun de verdad se preocupaba por ella

“Por supuesto que sé que no se lo merece, es una de las mejores personas que he conocido y me hace sentir cosas que no pensé que volvería a sentir, pero todavía tengo miedo Inna”

“Lo sé cariño ¿si quiera le has hablado de tu relación con Kiha?” Pregunto Inna, sabía que él jugaba un gran papal en las inseguridades de Jieun

“No”

“Jieun debes hacerlo, Jungkook sabe de tus inseguridades, pero ni siquiera le has explicado el por qué, lo estas dejando avanzar a ciegas y llegara el momento que chocara con una gran pared sin siquiera poder protegerse, debes ser justa con el” Había veces que de verdad no entendía a su amiga

“Lo sé, lo sé, pero tengo miedo de su reacción” Admitió Jieun

“Si Jungkook de verdad quiere estar contigo no le importara con quien hayas estado, a menos que el piense que aun tengas sentimientos por el… dime que ya no sientes nada por el” Le rogó Inna

“Es imposible que no sienta nada por él, le di un año de mi vida y por mucho que la relación haya terminado aún le guardo cariño, pero nunca sería algo que pudiera interponerse entre Jungkook y yo” Le aclaro Jieun

“Entonces con mayor razón debes hablar con el” insistió Inna

“No sé si sea el momento adecuado, se va de gira en una semana más”

“¿Por cuánto tiempo?” Preguntó 

“Casi un mes” Era lo máximo que habían estado separados desde que se conocieron

“Pues debes decirle antes”

“Fíjate que no lo creo, si le cuento ahora, cuando esta todo tan reciente además no quiero distraerlo de su trabajo” Intento excusarse Jieun

“Sabes que mientras más tiempo pase será peor” Le advirtió su amiga

“Se lo diré antes de que llegue a tanto lo prometo, pero deja que tenga esta gira tranquilo y cuando vuelva se lo diré” Así tenía el tiempo para mentalizarse porque esa conversación no solo seria sobre Kiha sino que sobre todas sus inseguridades

“No quiero que termines sufriendo”

“Tranquila no lo haré” Intento asegurarle a Inna sino que a si misma también 

“Ahora que me dices si hablamos de cosas más alegres como la comida que traje y el vino que me darás” Dijo Inna mientras se ponía de pie y ayudaba a Jieun a hacer lo mismo

Jieun comenzó a sonreír

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Quedaban solo 5 días antes de que tuviera que partir con los chicos a Estados Unidos así que los ensayos habían estado particularmente intensos estos días, generalmente al terminar se iban directo a los dormitorios a descansar y esto implicaba que no pudiera ver tanto a Jieun como quisiera. Para su suerte los directivos habían decidido darles la tarde libre para que pudieran distraerse antes de la gira, es por esto que se encontraba fuera del apartamento de Jieun con bolsas de suministros para prepararle la cena que le había prometido, el problema era que no sabía el número exacto de su apartamento. En estos momentos tenía dos opciones, en una está Jieun y en el otro estaba Inna. Jieun le había comentado que vivían en el mismo piso, o eso esperaba, sino sería una tarde bastante incomoda. 

Toco un timbre y rogó a sus ancestros que hubiera escogido la puerta de Jieun, al esperar un par de segundos le abrió una mujer que definitivamente no era Jieun

“Eeh hola, supongo que este no es el apartamento de Jieun” dijo Jungkook mientras se tocaba detrás del cuello

“Así que tú eres el famoso Jungkook” dijo Inna mientras sonreía

“Uumm si” dijo Jungkook mientras le pasaba la mano para que se la tomara, “es un placer conocerte, Jieun habla mucho sobre ti”

“Todo bueno espero supongo” dijo Inna mientras tomaba su mano “Jieun no para de hablar de ti”

“¿En serio?” dijo Jungkook sonriendo 

“Segura” Dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa a Jungkook, tenía esa aura inocente que Jieun le había comentado

“Esto… bueno será mejor que vaya a su apartamento, traje cosas para cocinar” dijo Jungkook mostrando los ingredientes

“Déjame abrir la puerta por ti, tengo la llave de repuesto por aquí así la sorprendes de verdad” Dijo Inna mientras recogía las llaves que guardaba en el mueble cerca de la puerta. 

“Muchas gracias” Dijo Jungkook mientras seguía a Inna hasta la otra puerta del piso

Al entrar al apartamento de Jieun se dio cuenta que era muy acogedor. Usaba colores más cálidos que con la luz que entraba por las ventanas le daba un aire bastante tranquilo. 

Al no verla por ningún lado se giró para ver al Inna “¿Segura que está en casa?

“Si, si, debe estar en su estudio, es la tercera puerta hacia la izquierda, la primera puerta es la cocina para que dejes las cosas. Te dejo aquí para que puedan estar más tranquilos”   
Dijo Inna mientras salía por la puerta

Jungkook le dio las gracias y se adentró más en el apartamento. No era demasiado grande pero lo suficientemente cómodo para una persona. Al dejar las cosas se dirigió a la habitación que le había dicho Inna, intento golpear suavemente, pero al no recibir respuesta la abrió un poco para mirar dentro.

Ahí vio a Jieun sentada en medio de un gran sillón anaranjado sosteniendo una guitarra y con unos grandes audífonos puestos, mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras tocaba una suave melodía en la guitarra y susurraba lo que pensaba era la canción que estaba trabajando con los chicos. Se quedo parado en la puerta mirándola unos segundos, llevaba puesto lo que el supuso era su pijama y tenía una expresión sumamente relajada, siempre había admirado la capacidad vocal de Jieun, escucharla y verla de primera mano lo consideraba un privilegio. Intento acercarse más, pero golpeo accidentalmente una de las mesas que se encontraban cerca lo cual hizo que Jieun se sobresaltara y soltara un pequeño grito al verlo

“¡Lo lamento!” Dijo Jungkook levantando las manos para mostrarle que no traía nada 

“Oh dios Jungkook casi me matas del susto” dijo poniéndose la mano sobre el pecho, “¿cómo entraste?”

“En realidad quería darte una sorpresa, pero me equivoque y llame a la puerta de Inna, ella me dejo entrar y dijo que podías estar acá” dijo Jungkook metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos como queriendo hacerse más pequeño. “No quería incomodarte, si deseas me puedo ir”

“No, no, tranquilo, solo me asustaste eso es todo” dijo Jieun

“¿Estabas trabajando en la canción?” Preguntó Jungkook

“Si, o sea lo intentaba, aún estamos estancados con los chicos, no hemos podido realizar la melodía para el puente de la canción así que tampoco hemos podido continuar con la letra” Dijo Jieun mientras le fruncía el ceño a su computador como si la culpa la tuviera él. 

“Tranquila, en algún momento llegara la inspiración” Dijo Jungkook mientras le sonreía 

“Eso espero” En ese momento se dio cuenta que llevaba puesto su pijama y que definitivamente no era la ropa adecuada para estar viendo a Jungkook. “Deja ir a cambiarme”

“No te preocupes, estás en tu casa y quiero que estés cómoda. Además, esta noche yo me encargare de consentirte, he traído ingredientes para prepararte la cena así que ponte cómoda” 

“Así que cumplirás tu promesa de ser mi chef profesional” Dijo Jieun mientras levantaba las cejas cuestionándolo 

“En realidad, tendrás que probarlo antes de decidir eso, puede que después de esto no quieras volver a verme” Le contesto Jungkook encogiéndose de hombros, de verdad esperaba que esto resultara

“Lo veo difícil” Dijo rápidamente Jieun y antes de que se formara un silencio incomodo comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina “Ven que te enseño donde está todo en la cocina”

Después de guiarlo y mostrarle todo se sentó en una de las sillas que tenía disponible

“¿Y que es lo que planeas cocinar?” Preguntó Jieun mientras balanceaba las piernas ya que no alcanzaba el piso

Jungkook se distrajo un momento por el movimiento de sus piernas, luego sonrió y le respondió “Es una sorpresa, pero para asegurarme de que no explote tu cocina le pedí indicaciones a Jin, me dijo que si arruinaba esto no me dejaría volver al apartamento”

“Entonces confiare en la garantía de Jin”

“¿Puedes poner un poco de música?” dijo Jungkook mientras se lavaba las manos

“Si claro, deja conectar el teléfono a los parlantes, quienes que ponga algo en particular” Dijo Jieun mientras revisaba sus listas de reproducción

“Lo que sea pero que sea estará bien”

Comenzó a sonar la música y Jungkook se puso manos a la obra. Mientras preparaba los platillos no dejaba de hacer bailes y sonidos tontos alrededor de la cocina para hacer reír a Jieun quien llegó a agarrarse el estómago de tanto reírse. Durante la preparación conversaron de lo que había pasado en los últimos días que no se habían visto.

“¿Te vas el próximo sábado cierto?” Preguntó Jieun mientras tomaba un poco del vino que le había servido Jungkook

“Si, llegaremos primero a los Ángeles para realizar las presentaciones en los programas y luego seguiremos con lo acordado” Dijo Jungkook mientras sazonaba la comida

“¿Estas nervioso?”

“Un poco, siempre ir a los Estados Unidos se siente muy emocionante pero el que no todos podamos hablar inglés nos dificulta de muchas maneras, tenemos suerte de tener a Namjoon” Había estado practicando su inglés, pero aún no era suficiente para poder ayudar más fluidamente a Namjoon

“¿Solo él se encarga de las entrevistas?” 

“La mayoría del tiempo si, nosotros intentamos aportar, pero casi siempre terminamos diciendo algo que no corresponde, por lo menos allá lo encuentran divertido y no se ríen tanto de nosotros.” Dijo Jungkook encogiéndose de hombros. 

Al terminar de cocinar le pidió a Jieun su podía preparar la mesa 

“Ok señorita por favor acomódese en el comedor mientras yo le presento el menú de hoy” dijo Jungkook poniendo un paño en su brazo y simulando ser un camarero

“Muy bien amable señor dígame que me ofrece” Dijo Jieun mientras se sentaba en el comedor y le seguía la corriente a Jungkook

“En primer lugar tenemos una pequeña entrada de sopa de mariscos hecha con mucho amor, de plato principal tenemos bibimbap con la receta proporcionada por mi querido amigo Jin y como postre al menos 4 tipos de helados para que la señorita escoja” Explicaba Jungkook mientras fingía leer el menú desde una libreta 

“Suena delicioso, puede servirme amable señor” Dijo Jieun mientras se ponía una servilleta en el cuello simulando estar en un restaurante de alta costura

“Por su puesto”

Jungkook comenzó a servir la comida que desprendía un aroma maravilloso, al tomar el primer bocado Jungkook la miraba con atención para ver su reacción.

“Oh dios, esto esta delicioso” Dijo Jieun mientras cerraba los ojos mientras comía

“¿En serio?” 

“Por su puesto, ven prueba” dijo Jieun mientras le ofrecía un poco Jungkook 

“Bueno por lo menos no morirás de intoxicación… creo” Dijo Al terminar de probar el primer platillo

“Ya sírvete para que podamos comer juntos.” Dijo Jieun mientras seguía comiendo 

Comenzaron a servirse los platos, para el final de la comida Jieun no creía que pudiera comer otro bocado nunca más en su vida

“Creo que soy una bolita, tendrás que llevarme rodando a todos lados” Comento Jieun mientras se acariciaba el estómago 

“Traeré una carreta y te cargare a todos lados” Dijo Jungkook riéndose 

Jieun lo golpeo en el brazo “Debías decir que no era cierto” Dijo Jieun fingiendo indignación 

“Ah, como puedes decir eso Jieun querida, si estas en perfectas condiciones” Le respondió rápidamente Jungkook mientras se reía más fuerte 

Jieun lo quedó mirando mientras Jungkook se reía, no le molestaría verlo así el resto de sus días. Antes de que se diera que lo estaba mirando cuenta le dijo “Que te parece si vemos una película o algo”

“¿No se hace muy tarde?” Dijo Jungkook revisando la hora

“Vamos por favor, aun no quiero que te vayas” le dijo haciendo ojitos de pena

“Oh dios, no podré hacer nada contra esos ojos” Dijo Jungkook mientras ponía sus manos en su corazón

“Yay! Ya ve a instalarte en la sala de estar mientras yo ordeno los platos, escoge algo mientras tanto” Le dijo Jieun mientras se paraba y comenzaba a ordenar

“¿Cualquier cosa?” Pregunto Jungkook imaginando las posibilidades

“Todo menos de terror” Le advirtió Jieun

“Le quitas lo divertido a las cosas” Dijo Jungkook haciendo puchero mientras se dirigía a la sala de estar

Cuando Jieun terminó de ordenar se encontró a Jungkook sentado en el sillón con la película ya escogida mientras le hacía señas para que se sentara a su lado

“¿Que escogiste?” Le preguntó Jieun mientras se acomodaba a su lado

“Una película animada obviamente, próximamente saldrá la tercera parte y pensé en ponerla para recordar bien” Dijo Jungkook mientras tomaba una manta que había encontrado y los cubría a ambos

“Perfecto, me encantan, ahora empiézala”

Estar con la luz apagada y tan cerca de Jieun estaba haciendo que las manos de Jungkook comenzaran a sudar y que su corazón latiera muy rápido. Le costaba concentrarse en la película y a mitad de esta sintió como Jieun acomodaba su cabeza en su hombro, aprovecho esto y lentamente la rodeo con su brazo entonces Jieun se acomodó más colocando   
su cabeza en su pecho, bueno, ahora era imposible que no escuchara como su corazón estaba latiendo, para su suerte ella no dijo nada. Siguieron así hasta el final de la película,   
al ver que Jieun no se movía la miro y se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida. 

“Jieun, ey Jieun” Le dijo suavemente, pero ella no le respondió

Decidió que era mejor llevarla a su habitación, la tomo lo más suavemente que pudo mientras Jieun colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Estando tan cerca podía sentir su aroma que era floral y tenía ese toque a Jieun característico 

No estaba seguro de que habitación era su dormitorio así que tuvo que revisar dos puertas antes de encontrarla. La puso delicadamente sobre la cama, pero ella no lo soltó

“Jieun debes soltarme para que puedas dormir mejor” Dijo Jungkook mientras intentaba hacer que lo soltara

“Mmm no” Dijo Jieun con voz adormilada

Jungkook se rió mientras ella finalmente lo soltaba, se daba vuelta y abrazaba su almohada

La cubrió con una manta que encontró y se acercó a un costado de la cama. Dulcemente le acaricio la cabeza y le quito unos mechones de la cara, la sonrisa que le dio Jieun hizo que su corazón se acelerara, se paró y dulcemente beso su frente

“Buenas noches Jieun” Dijo Jungkook desde la puerta de la habitación


	9. Chapter 9

_________________________  
Go ahead and laugh,   
Even if it hurts,   
Go ahead and pull the pin.   
What if we could risk   
Everything we have,   
And just let our walls cave in?  
___________________________

Jieun no había dejado de trabajar en la canción desde su cena con Jungkook, no sabía que pasaba, pero desde que despertó tenía una melodía en la cabeza y había ocupado los siguientes 3 días intentando acomodarla de la mejor manera que podía a la pista que ya tenían, esperaba que en un par de días hubiera avanzado lo suficiente para poder mostrársela a los chicos. 

El día que Jungkook tenía que irse se acercaba rápidamente y era cada vez menos el tiempo que podían verse o conversar, sus ensayos se hacían más largos y ella solía ensimismarse cuando estaba trabajando. Un día antes de que tuviera que partir decidió ir a visitarlo, debido a la prensa le era imposible ir a despedirlo al aeropuerto como le gustaría así que lo llamo para ver si se encontraba en los dormitorios. Luego de llamarlo tres veces y que no le contestara le envió un mensaje a Namjoon para preguntarle donde estaba.

JE: Hola Namjoon! Estoy intentando llamar a Jungkook, pero no me responde, sé que ya terminaron el ensayo por eso me parece raro que no me responda, está todo bien?

NJ: Hola Jieun!

NJ: Hace poco terminamos con los ensayos, pero Jungkook decidió quedarse a practicar un poco más en el estudio.

JE: ¿Crees que pueda ir a visitarlo al estudio de baile? 

NJ: Creo que le haría bien, tiende a ponerse muy trabajólico cuando está ansioso o nervioso por algo, déjame darte la dirección para que vayas, al llegar me avisas y llamo a los de seguridad para que te dejen entrar

JE: estupendo, muchas gracias

Jieun se preparó para salir y llamo al conductor para que la fuera a dejar a la dirección que le había dado Namjoon. Si bien sabía que Jungkook estaba nervioso por el tour nunca se mostró demasiado afectado por ello, lo cierto que con ella Jungkook rara vez se mostraba algo que no fuera extremadamente tímido o extremadamente alegre.

A llegar al estudio procuro que su cara se viera lo menos posible para que no la captaran, dejo que el de seguridad la guiara por el establecimiento hasta que le indico una puerta que daba a la sala de baile. Desde fuera podía escuchar el sonido de una canción que no reconocía pero que poseía un ritmo rápido e intenso, al entrar se encontró con Jungkook bailando frente a los espejos, llevaba puesto ropa deportiva y estaba sudando bastante del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, realizaba una secuencia de pasos sumamente difíciles mientras se miraba fijamente al espejo buscando un error que ella por lo menos no veía. Se quedó observándolo un par de segundos hipnotizada por la fluidez de sus movimientos y la mirada de concentración que tenía, al adentrarse más a la habitación Jungkook la notó a través del espejo. Se giró para mirarla y dios, verlo vestido así y sudado le estaba provocando divertidas cosas en su estómago, quizás venir aquí no había sido una buena idea.   
Jungkook paró la música, tomo una toalla que tenía cerca para secarse el sudor y se acercó a ella. 

“Hey!” Dijo Jungkook acercándose a ella, “¿qué haces aquí? No que me moleste ni nada, pero es una sorpresa” 

“Estuve llamándote y como no contestabas hable con Namjoon y me dijo que estabas aquí, así que vine” Dijo Jieun mientras miraba atentamente como la camiseta se le adhería al cuerpo

“Lamento no haber contestado, con la música fuerte a penas si me puedo escuchar pensar a mí mismo” Comentó Jungkook riéndose y encogiéndose de hombros. 

“¿Es por eso que estas acá cuando todos los demás ya se fueron?” Preguntó Jieun al pensar en los verdaderos motivos del por qué seguía acá. 

Jungkook aparto la mirada, “No es mejor que estar en casa y pensar en las cosas que no puedo cambiar” terminó por decir con tono triste. 

Jieun entendió que no era solamente el tour lo que lo tenía preocupado así que le acarició suavemente la cara, “¿quieres hablar de ello?

Jungkook negó con la cabeza y luego la miró “Que te parece si mejor bailas conmigo”

“Yo no bailo” Jieun instantáneamente frunció el ceño 

“Por supuesto que, si bailas” Dijo Jungkook, había visto sus videos musicales y era imposible que no lo hiciera 

“Está bien si, pero no bailo como tú” Dijo Jieun mientras se cruzaba de brazos para mostrar su negativa 

“Tranquila yo te enseño” Dijo Jungkook guiñándole un ojo, “deja tus cosas ahí mientras yo cambio la música” mientras iba hacia el equipo de música

Jieun agradecía haber traído puesta ropa cómoda, aunque no había forma que esto no fuera a resultar incomodo, si bien no era como si tuviera dos pies izquierdos, en comparación con Jungkook parecería que si los tuviera. La música cambio a algo mucho más lento, era una canción que no reconocía y cuando se dio vuelta vio a Jungkook que la esperaba en el centro del estudio ofreciendo su mano para que la tomara

“¿Me concede esta pieza señorita?” Dijo Jungkook mientras le hacia una reverencia como en las películas antiguas

Jieun sonrió y tomo su mano, al hacerlo Jungkook la atrajo hacia él. 

“La ventaja de este tipo de música es que el ritmo lo marca generalmente el hombre así que tu sólo debes dejarte llevar” dijo Jungkook mientras la tomaba firmemente por la cintura y le sostenía la otra mano

“Ahora pon tu mano en mi hombro, que no muerdo” dijo Jungkook riéndose al ver la cara de Jieun

“Muy gracioso” dijo Jieun mientras hacía lo que Jungkook le pedía, pero no era nada fácil, teniéndolo tan cerca y sintiendo su mano en su cintura hacía que su corazón se acelerara, esperaba que Jungkook no lo notara. 

“Ahora sólo debes seguirme” dijo Jungkook mientras empezaba a dar pasos alrededor de la habitación. 

Jieun intentaba seguirlo, los pasos no eran tan difícil, pero requería toda su atención no pisarle los pies a Jungkook 

“No debes mirar constantemente tus pies” le dijo Jungkook susurrándole al oído lo que causo que Jieun se estremeciera. 

“Debes sentir la música no pensarla” dijo Jungkook mientras la hacía girar y la volvía a atraer hacia sí mismo

Siguieron así hasta que la canción terminó y empezó una con un ritmo similar

“Me vas a decir cuál es el problema ahora que accedí a bailar contigo, ¿es por algo en particular sobre el trabajo u otra cosa?” Dijo Jieun mientras ponía una de sus manos a la altura del pecho de Jungkook, podía sentir como este latía rápidamente

“Los días previos a las giras siempre me han causado ansiedad, pero ahora debes agregarle que ya me habitué a hablar o estar contigo casi todos los días, no verte por tres semanas se me hará difícil” Admitió Jungkook sujetándola más firmemente contra sí, como si no quisiera dejarla ir. Ya no estaban moviéndose alrededor de la habitación, más bien se balanceaban al centro de esta muy juntos. 

“Se que será difícil, incluso para mí, pero es algo a lo que tendremos que habituarnos, es parte de nuestros trabajos” Le recordó Jieun

“Estoy habituado a estar lejos de casa, pero no estoy acostumbrado a extrañarte” Dijo Jungkook mientras le mostraba una sonrisa triste

Jieun le toca suavemente la parte posterior de la cabeza, acariciando se cabello, ante esto Jungkook cierra los ojos suspirando

“Lo sé, será difícil, pero como conversamos la otra vez encontraremos la forma de hacer que funcione” Jieun tampoco estaba cómoda con que Jungkook se fuera, no por tanto tiempo, pero era parte de sus realidades y a algo que se tendrán que enfrentar constantemente

“¿Que harás estos días?” Le preguntó Jungkook intentando cambiar el tema a algo mas alegre. 

“Probablemente seguiré trabajando en la canción. Hace algunos días me llegaron propuestas para participar en algunos dramas y tengo que evaluarlos” Le gustaba tener opciones y las propuestas que le habían llegado le interesaban bastante

“¿No trabajaras este año en música?” Le preguntó Jungkook

“Creo que no, siempre estoy escribiendo, pero pensé en darme un tiempo antes de lanzar otro disco y actuar me gusta lo suficiente como para hacer solamente eso por el momento” Había estado acostumbrada a estar constantemente trabajando, tener un poco de tiempo libre se le hacía extraño, pero se daba cuenta que era necesario. 

“Estoy seguro de que cualquier cosa que decidas será maravilloso, eres una excelente cantante y una excelente actriz” Dijo Jungkook con seguridad mientas le sonreía 

“No sé si tomar muy enserio tu juicio en cuanto a mis habilidades, a estas alturas ya dejaste de ser imparcial” Le respondió Jieun riéndose

“Puede, pero eso no quita que sea verdad” dijo Jungkook le respondió con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que se detenían. Jungkook se separó de ella y se dirigió a tomar una botella de agua mientras le ofrecía otra a ella. 

Descansaron un par de minutos mientras continuaban conversando acerca de los dramas hasta que la música cambió. Ahora el ritmo era mucho más vivido y sugerente, con un compás más marcado, Jungkook se paró derecho y comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia ella mirándola fijamente. 

Oh oh, ahora sí que estaba en problemas pensó Jieun mientras intentaba calmar su respiración

“¿Qué te parece si ahora intentamos otro tipo de ritmo?” dijo Jungkook con una voz más profunda y sin dejar de mirarla mientras se humedecía los labios

Jieun ni siquiera podía hablar así que solo asintió mientras tomaba su mano

Jungkook la acerco hacia sí mismo nuevamente, pero esta vez sin dejar espacio entre ellos. La tomo firmemente de la cintura e hizo que se inclinara hacia atrás como había visto en las películas para luego levantarla nuevamente y que sus rostros quedaran a escasos centímetros.

Jieun apenas podía respirar y a estas alturas estaba segura de que le estaban sudando las manos.

“A diferencia del otro baile donde era más lento y tranquilo este requiere más intensidad y la mujer toma un papel más activo” dijo Jungkook comenzando a mover su cadera y sujetando la de ella para que siguiera el mismo ritmo.

Jieun ya había comenzado a sudar y al mirarse al espejo se dio cuenta que estaba sonrojada, pero a estas alturas no sabía si era por el baile o por lo que Jungkook le estaba haciendo sentir. Al volver la mirada vio que Jungkook la estaba mirando fijamente

“Jungkook” dijo Jieun casi como un suspiro al sentir como la mano de Jungkook se movía por su cintura

“Dime Jieun” dijo Jungkook dejando de moverse completamente

Se quedó mirando sus labios unos segundos… Al demonio todo pensó Jieun “Bésame”

Jungkook pareció bacilar solo un segundo antes de levantar una de sus manos y ponerla en su mejilla para acercarla más a él. Se detuvo a unos milímetros de su boca como asegurándose de que no cambiaría de opinión así que Jieun lo tomo firmemente del cuello y termino por unir sus labios. Al principio fue lento y tentativo como si estuvieran asegurándose de que realmente estuviera sucediendo. Sus labios se sentían suaves contra los de ella, como si hubieran sido destinado a estar juntos, supuso que al final de   
cuentas si lo era., Cuando se separaron Jieun mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras escuchaba a Jungkook suspirar, al abrir los ojos lo vio con la sonrisa más grande que le había visto, aun sentía cosquilleos por toda su piel y la invadió tanta alegría que no encontró nada mejor que volver a atraerlo hacia ella para volver a besarlo. Esta vez fue más breve pero igualmente intenso, al separarse mantuvieron sus frentes unidas por unos momentos mientras Jungkook la tomaba firmemente por la cintura, como asegurándose de que no se apartara

“Ahora definitivamente no me quiero ir” dijo Jungkook mientras la abrazaba y ponía su rostro contra el cuello de Jieun

Jieun sonrió y le acaricio dulcemente el pelo, “tampoco quiero que te vayas, pero no podemos hacer nada”

“Lo sé” Dijo Jungkook mientras suspiraba lo cual hizo que Jieun se estremeciera 

“Te estaré esperando ¿sí? aún tenemos mucho tiempo para estar juntos” Le aseguró Jieun 

“¿Me extrañaras?” Le preguntó Jungkook alejándose para mirarla a la cara

“Por supuesto, quien me mandará mensajes a las 8 de la mañana con preguntas como ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que trepaste un árbol?” Le respondió riendo Jieun al recordar las extrañas preguntas con las que solía despertarla Jungkook 

“Oye! esas preguntas me mantienen despierto durante la noche” Dijo Jungkook fingiendo indignación

“Lo sé” Le dijo con cariño Jieun mientras le acariciaba la parte posterior del cuello 

“Pero ahora tengo más motivos para volver a casa” dijo Jungkook mientras se acercaba nuevamente a ella

“¿Ah sí? ¿cómo cuáles?” Le siguió el juego Jieun

“Que tengo una bella alma gemela que me espera” Le respondió Jungkook volviendo a besarla 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Una vez Jungkook termino de arreglar sus cosas y cambiarse se encargó de cerrar todo en el estudio mientras Jieun lo esperaba en la entrada. Cuando Jungkook regresó con sus cosas se acercó a Jieun

“Mañana no podré verte, tendré que arreglar la maleta para el viaje y nos iremos directamente al aeropuerto” Le explicó Jungkook

“Lo sé, por eso quería venir a verte hoy antes de que te fueras” Dijo Jieun mientras tomaba una de sus manos

“Ha sido la mejor visita que he tenido en la vida, nunca volveré a ver de la misma manera la sala de baile” Dijo Jungkook mientras entrelazaba sus manos

Jieun lo golpea en el hombro mientras Jungkook se ríe

“Es en serio” Le aseguró Jungkook mientras aún se reía

“Ya deja, que me da vergüenza” Dijo Jieun mientras comenzaba a sonrojarse y apartaba la mirada

“Pero ¿Por qué?, solo has besado a tu alma gemela que lo llevaba esperando desde el primer día” Respondió Jungkook mientras la tomaba por el mentón para que lo mirara

“Lamento haberte hecho esperar” Dijo Jieun mientras sostenía la mano que Jungkook había puesto en su rostro

“Ni lo menciones, valió la pena cada segundo” dijo mientras la volvía a besar, luego de separarse Jieun lo abrazo fuertemente poniendo su cabeza a la altura de su pecho para así sentir su latido, mientras Jungkook apoyaba su rostro en la parte superior de su cabeza

“Cuídate mucho si, e intenta ayudar a Namjoon con las entrevistas” Dijo Jieun contra su pecho

“Por supuesto” Le aseguró Jungkook

“Duerme lo suficiente y no te quedes jugando hasta demasiado tarde” Dijo Jieun mientras se separaba para mirarlo a la cara

“Si señorita” Dijo Jungkook riéndose 

Unieron sus frentes por unos segundos, aprovechando los instantes que les quedaban hasta que escucharon el sonido de la bocina del conductor de Jieun

“Ya es hora” Dijo Jieun mirando a través de la ventana

Jungkook la abrazo fuertemente una vez más antes de dejarla ir

“Espera, te tengo algo, sé que es tonto, pero pensé que te gustaría tener algo mío mientras no estoy” dijo Jungkook mientras sacaba uno de sus polerones y se lo daba

Jieun lo tomo y lo acerco a su nariz para olerlo. Lo miró fijamente unos segundos y luego rápidamente se sacó una de sus pulseras y se la puso a Jungkook en la muñeca donde estaba escrito su nombre.

“Es una pulsera que me dio una fan hace algún tiempo, siempre me gustó mucho y es bastante común como para que sospechen que yo te la di” le comentó Jieun mientras terminaba de atarla. 

“Estaré pensando siempre en ti” Dijo Jungkook mientras acariciaba la pulsera que le había dado

“Y yo en ti” dijo Jieun mientras lo tomaba de la cara para besarlo una última vez antes de salir corriendo por la puerta

Jungkook la vio salir y soltó un suspiro, estaba delirante de felicidad, pero tres semanas se le iban a hacer eternas.


	10. Chapter 10

____________________________________________________  
You’re on the other side, as the skyline splits in two  
I’m miles away from seeing you  
But I can see the stars from America  
I wondered, do you see them too?  
____________________________________________________

Jungkook llevaba siete días en Estados Unidos, pero le parecía que fueran meses, habían sido días sumamente ajetreados y hoy en particular no había sido mejor. Durante el día habían tenido cinco entrevistas y aun les quedaba un evento en una de las tiendas de BT21 por lo cual estaba contemplando cual era la posibilidad que se terminara desmayando por cansancio al final del día. Quizás lo que más le frustraba era que la mayoría de las entrevistas contenían las mismas preguntas donde variaban una o dos palabras, compadecía a Namjoon por tratar de cambiar su respuesta para cada presentador e intentar al mismo tiempo sonar lo más convincente posible. Siempre ha amado su trabajo, pero era en momentos como estos que deseaba un descanso que durara más de cinco días para poder reponer el agotamiento acumulado. 

Y en realidad lo que más quería era ve a Jieun, habían estado hablando diariamente, pero les tomo dos días darse cuenta de que la rutina de corea no funcionaba en estados unidos, cuando Jungkook quería hablar o mandar mensajes Jieun siempre estaba durmiendo y eso llevaba a que sus respuestas consistieran en monosílabos que terminaban por no satisfacer la necesidad de Jungkook de información y lo mismo pasaba con Jieun. Así que llegaron al acuerdo de llamarse cuando fuera entrada la noche en un lado y la mañana del otro, por el momento funcionaba, aunque Jieun no siempre estaba del mejor ánimo, pero la prefería adormilada que a nada. 

Desde aquel ultimo día que se habían visto fue como si todo hubiera explotado, cada sensación que tenía Jungkook la sentía el doble, desde la música hasta la comida, todo parecía haberse amplificado lo que implicaba que amor por Jieun también lo había hecho, era como si su corazón ya no cupiera en su pecho. Si bien no les había comentado a los chicos lo que había pasado ese día sospechaba que ellos intuían algo porque habían dejado de molestarlo cuando comenzaba a hablar de Jieun sin parar, solo le sonreían y asentían como si lo entendieran. Le gustaba pensar que él también era el responsable de la felicidad de Jieun porque ahora cada vez que hablaban ella siempre estaba sonriendo o riéndose de las historias que él le contaba y usualmente se quedaban hasta tarde conversando porque ella no quería terminar las llamadas.

Cuando ya habían terminado todos sus compromisos por el día Jungkook se dirigió rápidamente a su dormitorio, se ducho y pidió comida al dormitorio para prepararse para su charla diaria con Jieun

Cuando esta lo llamó se aseguró de que la habitación se viera ordenada y su pelo lo más decente posible mientras lo invadía ese nerviosismo típico que surgía cada vez que la veía sin importar la distancia. 

“Bueeenos días preciosa” Dijo Jungkook mientras enfocaba la cámara para que ella lo pudiera ver mejor

Jieun estaba refregándose los ojos mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa “Buenas noches para ti, ¿cómo ha ido el día?”

“Terriblemente ocupado lo cual supongo que está bien para nosotros, hemos tenido 5 entrevistas más un evento”

“Ouch, una entrevista ya es cansadora me imagino como lo son 5 en un mismo día” Dijo Jieun, usualmente el periodo de promoción solía ser el más cansador y las entrevistas con los eventos solían ser más cansadores que los propios conciertos. 

“En realidad casi todo recae en Namjoon, de verdad se ha esforzado mucho” A estas alturas no sabía que sería de ellos sin su líder

“Dale mis cariños y que espero que este descansando bien” Jieun sabía lo mucho que admiraba y se preocupaba Jungkook de Namjoon 

“Le diré” Le dijo Jungkook emocionado por la preocupación de Jieun no solo de él, sino que de sus amigos también. “¿Y cómo has estado tu?” Quiso saber

“Bien, estoy a punto de terminar toda la canción, pero aún no estoy segura de algunas partes así que se la mandare a los chicos para que la revisen” Escribir la letra de la canción se había sentido como una revelación y de muchas formas fue terapéutica lo cual hacía que la canción fuera mucho más intima de lo que pensó en un principio

“¿Y no puedo tener un pequeño adelanto?” Intentó convencerla Jungkook mientras ponía sus ojos de cachorro y hacia puchero

“No, no, no me pongas esas caras” Jieun ya tenía problemas para resistirse a Jungkook, verlo tierno lo hacía mucho más difícil 

“Por favooooor” Insistió Jungkook

“Nop, pero cuando la terminemos definitivamente serás el primero en escucharla completa, lo prometo” Le prometió 

“Está bien” Se resigno Jungkook

“Al final decidiste que harás con el drama” Habían pasado horas conversando con respecto a los planes de Jieun sobre el drama, ella se tomaba muy enserio la elección de un papel que de verdad le gustara. 

“Si ya escogí uno, la próxima semana tengo una reunión con uno de los productores para hablar más sobre el papel y que es lo que esperan de mi” Jieun esperaba que fuera la decisión correcta 

“¿Es muy difícil el personaje?” Jieun le había comentado un poco de la trama de los dramas, pero no había especificado demasiado con respecto a los personajes que le habían ofrecido. 

“Creo que será complejo, el personaje está bien construido, pero será un desafío psicológicamente, a pesar de eso de verdad siento que lo puedo lograr” Jieun confiaba en sus habilidades y era lo suficientemente determinada para no poder resistirse a este desafío. 

“Estoy seguro de que lo puedes lograr, además estaré junto a ti para apoyarte en cada momento”

“Lo sé” dijo sonriéndole dulcemente

En ese momento Jungkook comienza a bostezar y a refregarse los ojos

“Ya ve a descansar” Le ordenó Jieun

“No, no, unos minutos más, te he extrañado” Dijo Jungkook mientras apoyaba su cabeza en sus manos y volvía a hacer un puchero

“Yo también te he extrañado, pero solo quedan 14 días, además ahora vienen tus días más ajetreados, casi no tendrás tiempo de pensar en mi” Comenzaban los conciertos y entre los viajes y los ensayos no había mucho tiempo para el ocio

“Siempre encuentro tiempo para pensar en ti” Dijo Jungkook de la nada 

“Ya bebé grandote ve a dormir” dijo Jieun mientras se sonrojaba, Jungkook tenía esa habilidad de decir cosas estúpidamente dulces en los momentos que menos lo esperaba

“Tararea lo que llevas de la canción por favor, juro que después de me voy a dormir” Dijo Jungkook intentando una última vez 

“Solo un pedacito” le advirtió Jieun

“Lo juro” Dijo Jungkook mientras hacia el signo de promesa

Jieun comienza a tararear parte de la canción y Jungkook inmediatamente la mira con ojos embobados haciendo que Jieun se sonroje 

Al terminar Jungkook comienza a aplaudirle emocionado

“Es precioso a los chicos les encantara” Aseguró Jungkook

“¿Tú crees?” Dijo Jieun poniendo un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja 

“Por su puesto”

“Ya lo prometiste ve a dormir” Le recordó Jieun. 

“Está bien, está bien” Dijo Jungkook volviendo a bostezar “Ten un buen día” 

“Ten una buena noche” respondió Jieun mientras le mandaba un beso   
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Si bien los siguientes días seguían siendo intensos había comenzado la parte que más le gustaba del viaje, los conciertos, para muchos era cansador y de cierta forma monótono luego de cantar siempre las mismas canciones, pero para Jungkook y los chicos no era así, trataban de hacer cada concierto diferente y el ver siempre a fans nuevos le daba una nueva atmosfera que hacía que Jungkook sintiera como si tuviera electricidad en sus venas.

Habían terminado lo que pensaron había un exitoso concierto, estaban descansando en el backstage esperando al staff para salir hacia el hotel cuando los teléfonos de todos comenzaron a vibrar. Revisaron y se dieron cuenta que sus menciones se estaban disparando en las redes sociales, al investigar más se dieron cuenta del desastre. Durante el concierto la venda que cubría el Timer de Jungkook se había corrido, no lo suficiente para notar el nombre de su alma gemela, pero si lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que ya la había encontrado.

Jungkook sintió como si lo hubieran golpeado en estómago y todo el oxígeno hubiera salido de su cuerpo, solo fue consciente de que Hobi lo tomaba para sentarlo en el sillón. 

“Jieun me va a odiar” Dijo Jungkook mientras se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos

“Por supuesto que no, no es tu culpa” Lo intentó tranquilizar Namjoon

“Bueno técnicamente pudiste haberte asegurado más la venda” Dijo Jimin mientras revisaba su propia venda

“O haber puesto una segunda venda” Agregó Tae 

“Chicos no están ayudando” Dijo Jin mirándolos para que se callaran 

“Tenemos que hablar con los directivos y ver como manejaremos esto, si bien no es ideal hay que tener un plan de emergencia.” Comentó Yoongi intentando poner algo de calma a la situación porque cada vez veía como Jungkook se ponía más pálido 

“Olvida los directivos tienes que avisarle a Jieun en primer lugar” Dijo Jin sentándose junto a Jungkook y pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros para darle apoyo

“Estás loco, era una de las condiciones principales de nuestra relación, si todos saben que somos almas gemelas adiós a la poca privacidad que teníamos” Dijo desesperado Jungkook mientras se paraba y comenzaba a pasearse por la habitación. 

“Técnicamente aún no saben que es ella, solo saben que la encontraste, aún no está todo perdido, podría ser peor” Dijo Hobi intentando calmar a Jungkook

“Si bien concuerdo con Jin que debes hablar con Jieun también tienes que pensar que dirás, no puedes hablar con ella sin tener algún y menos con la cara de pánico que tienes” 

“¿Cuánto crees que se demore en llegar la noticia a Corea? Dijo Jungkook mientras miraba a los chicos para que le dieran un poco de esperanza

“Con tu suerte puede que ya se haya enterado” Le dijo Jimin mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro

“Dios!”   
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jieun estaba durmiendo plácidamente y juraría que estaba soñando con Jungkook, no estaba segura en qué consistía el sueño, pero tenía una sensación de tranquilidad maravillosa, claro todo se acabó cuando Inna entró abruptamente a su pieza sosteniendo su celular en sus manos

“Se desato el infierno” Dijo Inna respirando entrecortadamente, como si hubiera venido corriendo 

“¿De que estas hablando? Le pregunto Jieun mientras se refregaba los ojos

“Se enteraron de que Jungkook encontró su alma gemela” Le dijo Inna mientras le mostraba su teléfono.

“¿¡Qué!?” Gritó Jieun mientras se sentaba en la cama

“Revisa las redes sociales, están ardiendo” Dijo Inna sentándose a su lado

“Espera, espera, espera, ¿saben que soy yo? Le preguntó Jieun intentando hacer sentido a todo

“No específicamente, solo saben que la encontró” Le respondió Inna viendo como Jieun miraba rápidamente en su teléfono la noticia. 

Después de unos minutos revisando las redes sociales se decidió “Déjame llamar a Jungkook”

“¿Quieres que me quede?” Preguntó Inna 

“No, es mejor que salgas, pero quédate cerca en caso de que te necesite, no será una conversación fácil”

“Está bien, estaré preparando el desayuno por el momento” Dijo Inna mientras se levantaba y salía de la habitación 

Jieun se sentó mejor en la cama y le mando un mensaje a Jungkook para que se conectara

JE: necesitamos hablar

JK: lo sé, me estoy contactando ahora

JE: ok

Buscó su laptop y se conectó, lo primero que vio fue a Jungkook mordiéndose las uñas

“Oh Jungkook ¿qué fue lo que paso?” Dijo Jieun tomándose la cabeza

“Jieun lo siento, lo siento, lo siento” Le rogó Jungkook 

“Hey, hey, hey, tranquilo, ahora explícame que fue lo que sucedió” 

“No lo sé, terminamos el concierto y estábamos en el backstage con el resto de los chicos cuando empezaron a sonar los teléfonos como locos y nos dimos cuenta de que durante   
alguna de las presentaciones mi venda se movió” Le explicó Jungkook hablando casi sin respirar, algo que pasaba cuando estaba muy nervioso

“¿Alguien ha visto que es mi nombre? Le preguntó Jieun 

“En realidad solo saben que te encontré, pero no saben que eres tú, las fotografías solo muestran que ya no hay números, sólo letras” Dijo Jungkook mientras pasaba sus dedos por su muñeca

“Dios Jungkook, esto se sabe hace más de dos horas por qué no me avisaste antes” le preguntó Jieun comenzando a molestarse

“Porque no sabía que decirte, rompí la promesa que te hice, te prometí que esto sería solo entre nosotros y mira que lo estropee a gran escala.” Dijo Jungkook mientras se pasaba las manos por el pelo, al ver su cara le preguntó “¿Qué tan molesta estas?”

“No estoy molesta porque se descubrió, sé que fue algo que no querías, pero lo que si me duele es que no me hayas avisado de inmediato y que me tuviera que enterar por la prensa, ni siquiera fue directamente por la prensa, Inna tuvo que venir a decirme, habíamos acordado que arreglaríamos las cosas juntos y frente al primer problema ni siquiera confías lo suficiente para decírmelo tú mismo” Dijo Jieun sintiendo como la frustración comenzaba a surgir

“Por supuesto que confió en ti, es en mi en que no confió. Era la única cosa que me habías pedido y no pude cumplirla, como se supone que puedas confiar en mi cuando arruiné esto” Dijo Jungkook con lágrimas en los ojos

“Ya Jungkook, tranquilo” Intento sonar más calmada al ver lo afectado que estaba Jungkook “¿hablaste con alguno de los directivos?”

“Si, sí, me sugirieron que no lo negara, no había punto en eso, es obvio en las fotografías que ya te encontré, por el momento tengo que decir que es reciente, que nos estamos conociendo y que esperaba que respetaran mi privacidad” Dijo Jungkook mientras intentaba limpiarse las lágrimas que estaban amenazando con salir 

“Bueno eso es fácil decirlo porque estas allá, como lo haremos cuando estés acá, te seguirán a todas partes” Dijo Jieun, dándose cuenta de que ya no tendrían privacidad, ella podía estar libre por algún tiempo, pero quizás cuanto duraría. “Jungkook no te dejaran tranquilo”

“No me importa mucho eso, estoy acostumbrado a la atención, pero esto definitivamente afectara nuestras salidas. De verdad lo arruine todo no” Dijo con un suspiro Jungkook

“Sólo tendremos que ponernos creativos para vernos” dijo Jieun intentando darle una sonrisa tranquilizadora

“¿De verdad me perdonas?” 

“No hay nada que perdonar, en algún momento iba a pasar, esperábamos que no fuera tan pronto pero no hay mucho que se pueda hacer” Le respondió Jieun encogiéndose de hombros

“De ahora en adelante prometo ser sincero contigo sin importar que” Dijo Jungkook mientras hacia el signo de promesa

Eso hizo que Jieun sintiera una punzada de culpabilidad, le había reclamado a Jungkook porque no había confiado en ella y la verdad que tampoco estaba en posición de hacerlo con todo el asunto de Kiha. Dios como se había metido en tantos problemas, pero era mejor esperar, no había sentido en hablar esto ahora cuando tenían tantos problemas, esperaría a que llegara nuevamente a Corea para poder conversarlo mejor

“Prometo hacer lo mismo” dijo Jieun sonriéndole forzadamente. “Ahora tengo que irme, probablemente tendré que hablar con mi agente sobre todo esto” le terminó por decir mientras apartaba la mirada

“Si claro” Dijo Jungkook sintiendo como algo había cambiado en la expresión de Jieun

“Hablamos luego” Dijo casi como un susurro y aun sin mirarlo

“Por supuesto” Le respondió Jungkook con la mirada triste, demonios de verdad lo había arruinado  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Jieun va hacia la cocina y encuentra a Inna revisando su celular, pero al escucharla entrar levanta la mirada de inmediato

“¿Como ha ido?” Le preguntó mientras dejaba de lado su teléfono. 

“No lo sé, es como si hubiera explotado una bomba, pero lo peor es que no exploto por completo” Dijo Jieun mientras se servía un vaso de agua 

“Bueno las redes sociales están bastante divididas”

“¿Que dicen?” Preguntó Jieun, aunque tenía miedo de la respuesta

“Diría que un 60% está bastante feliz de que te haya encontrado, un 10% están considerando seriamente tirarse por la ventana y el otro 30% está haciendo teorías conspirativas de quién puede ser, algunos nombres que han salido a colación son bastante interesantes, piensan que incluso puede ser alguien de allá” Le explicó Inna 

“No puedo creer que diga esto, pero mientras más lejos especulen mejor para nosotros” Dijo Jieun mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas

“¿Como estas?” Le pregunto Inna al ver la cara que tenía su amiga

“En realidad no debería estar tan afectada, era imposible que nuestra burbuja sobreviviera mucho tiempo, dios estábamos tan bien” Dijo Jieun mientras se pasaba las manos por la cara con claro signo de cansancio

“Lo se cariño, ¿qué harán ahora?” Dijo mientras se acercaba a abrazarla 

“No es mucho que podamos hacer, literalmente. Ahora es fácil manejarlo porque él está allá, el problema será cuando vuelva, si ya era difícil pasar desapercibidos ahora lo será el doble” Jieun intentaba pensar alguna forma, pero la verdad es que no se le ocurría nada, si ya eran perseguidos por ser famosos ahora que sabían que Jungkook tenía su alma gemela la iban a buscar por cielo, mar y tierra

“¿Y no has pensado que quizás lo mejor sea contarlo todo y ya?” Intento decir Inna

“Por supuesto que no” Dijo rápidamente Jieun

“Cuando empezó todo esto tenías miedo de que no resultara, de que terminara mal, de que él no te quisiera de verdad ni tu a él, hasta ahora nada de eso ha ocurrido” 

“Porque no teníamos que preocuparnos de nada más, sólo nosotros” Dijo Jieun mientras comenzaba a pasearse por la cocina

“¿Y hasta cuando tenías pensado que esto siguiera así?” Le terminó por preguntar Inna

Jieun no sabía responder, no se había puesto a pensar más allá.

“¿Cómo esperas saber si tu relación resulta si la tienes encerrada en una burbuja donde todo está bien?, es en los momentos difíciles donde de verdad verás si vale la pena, además si las cosas terminan las cosas mal no serían la primera alma gemela en separarse” La intento animar Inna

“No estar con Jungkook me destruiría” terminó por confesar Jieun mientras sentía como lagrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos, sus miedos habían calado profundo en ella 

“Oh querida ven aquí.” Le dijo Inna mientras la abrazaba


	11. Chapter 11

________________________________________  
Stumbling half drunk, getting myself lost  
I am so gone, so tell me the way home  
I listen to sad songs, singing about love  
And where it goes wrong  
________________________________________

Habían sido días extraños, aún hablaban diariamente con Jungkook, pero había una especie de tensión que no estaba segura de como deshacerse de ella, a eso se sumaba que todo era más difícil si se encontraban en lados opuestos del mundo, el lado positivo es que ya quedaban menos días para que Jungkook regresara, exactamente una semana y esperaba que cuando volviera pudieran resolver todo de raíz y así poder seguir adelante. 

Hoy tenía prevista la reunión con uno de los productores del drama, esto era bastante común para que las compañías tuvieran una idea más clara con respecto a los actores y si estaban calificados para los roles, lo cual hacía que Jieun estuviera bastante nerviosa. Había pasado algún tiempo desde que había actuado, pero consideraba que ya era hora de comenzar nuevamente.

Se encontraba en uno de los restaurantes más caros de Seúl donde la habían citado, llevaba esperando 10 minutos a que llegara el productor, estaba a punto de llamar a la agencia cuando una mano toma su hombro y dice: “Jieun, tanto tiempo”

Oh dios dime que no es cierto, pensó Jieun mientras se giraba para encontrarse de frente con Kiha. Su suerte no podía ir peor, de todas las personas la que menos quería encontrarse era a él

“Kiha, ¿Qué haces aquí?” Pregunto Jieun tratando de poner un poco de distancia entre ellos 

“Soy el productor del drama, la compañía me dijo que viniera a hablar contigo, debido a que ya nos conocíamos consideraron que era más apropiado que yo fuera quien te entrevistara” Respondió Kiha mientras le sonreía

“Por supuesto, toma asiento” Dijo Jieun con una sonrisa forzada

“Además, que mejor ocasión para ponernos al día” Dijo Kiha mientras llamaba al mesero para que los atendiera

No estaba segura si estaba preparada para una reunión así, especialmente teniendo en cuenta los problemas que estaba teniendo con Jungkook y ver ahora frente a frente a Kiha no hacía más que confundirla. pero a estas alturas ya no tenía otra opción así que soltó un gran suspiro y se preparó para lo que serían las siguientes dos horas. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jungkook se estaba preparando para almorzar con el resto de los chicos en el comedor del hotel. Habían tenido el día libre así que durante la mañana había salido a recorrer un poco la ciudad junto a Tae y Jimin para luego regresar a almorzar al hotel. Los días libres que les daban cuando estaban de tour no solían ser muy agitados, no muchas veces salían a recorrer las ciudades porque al final de los conciertos terminaban agotados, pero con todos los eventos de la última semana necesitaba despejarse y si se quedaba más tiempo del necesario en la habitación de hotel se volvería loco

Era consciente que había un cambio en su relación con Jieun, podía sentir como ella era más distante pero no sabía cómo arreglarlo y la sola idea de perderla lo aterraba

Al llegar al hotel vio como los chicos comenzaban a mirar sus teléfonos mientras lo miraban de reojo

“¿Sucedió algo?” Les preguntó Jungkook

“Creo que es mejor que vayamos a la habitación de Namjoon para conversar” Dijo Jimin dirigiéndose a los ascensores

“¿Sucedió algo malo?” Jungkook se imaginó todos los peores escenarios

“No estamos seguros, Namjoon nos está esperando, vamos” Dijo Tae mientras guardaba su celular en el bolsillo

Al llegar a la habitación de Namjoon se encontraban el resto de los chicos, incluidos Yoongi quien Jungkook pensó que estaría durmiendo, de verdad debe ser algo serio. 

“¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¿qué es lo que ocurre? me están asustando” Dijo Jungkook mientras se sentaba en la cama.

“Jungkook hay algo que deberías ver y preferimos que lo veas estando nosotros presentes” Dijo Hobi con una mirada triste mientras le pasaba su celular para que leyera. 

Era el enlace de una de las páginas de farándula donde aparecían un gran encabezado diciendo ¿Aires de reconciliación? “La cantante nacional IU fue vista con el actor Kiha en uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de Seúl en una actividad muy sospechosa, les recordamos que estos dos ya tienen historia, hace aproximadamente un año estos tortolitos tenían una de las relaciones más estables de la farándula coreana, nunca se supo si eran o no almas gemelas luego de que rompieran su noviazgo de poco más de un año. Pero el verlos juntos reaviva la llama quizás ¿la segunda es la vencida? Se adjuntaba un link sobre los detalles de su relación 

“Puede que no sea lo que parezca” Intentó decir Namjoon

Las imágenes definitivamente daban para pensar otra cosa, aparecía Jieun sonriéndole a Kiha mientras este parecía explicarle algo y en otra se veía como se despedían muy cariñosos fuera del restaurante.

Jungkook no dijo nada mientras miraba fijamente las fotografías

“¿Jieun en algún momento te comento algo de este Kiha? Le preguntó Yoongi mientras el también miraba las fotografías

Jungkook se secó rápidamente una lagrima que estaba a punto de salir “No, nunca, estoy bastante seguro de que si mi alma gemela me hubiera dicho que tuvo una relación de un año con otra persona lo recordaría”

“Pero esto fue antes de conocerte, quizás las cosas ahora cambiaron, además no puedes reclamarle por querer tener una vida antes de ti” Le dijo Jin

“Claro que lo sé, no por eso me va a doler menos, además ¿por qué se reúne ahora con el?” Al ver que nadie le respondía les preguntó “¿Por qué siento que todos sabían esto menos yo?

“Nosotros no sabíamos, ¿nunca pensaste en buscar un poco sobre ella? Le preguntó Tae

“Antes de conocerla no me interesaba saber mucho de nadie, nunca seguí los rumores ni nada como eso y luego de conocerla en ningún momento se me paso por la cabeza.” Dijo Jungkook mientras comenzaba a enfadarse ¿De verdad había estado tan ciego como para no intentar ver algo más’, siempre confió en todo lo que decía Jieun, nunca pensó que hubiera algo que no le estuviera diciendo 

“Bueno si Jieun no te lo dijo debe tener un motivo, déjala que te lo explique primero” Intento decir Jimin al ver como Jungkook comenzaba a tensarse. 

“Jungkook necesitas respirar” Le dijo Namjoon mientras le ponía las manos en los hombros, “si hablas así de alterado con ella puede que termine mal” 

Jungkook lo apartó rápidamente mientras se paraba de la cama, los quedó mirando unos segundos y todo lo que vio fueron miradas de lastima, no aguantaba más así que salió apresuradamente de la habitación mientras escucha como de fondo los chicos lo llaman

Al llegar a su habitación inmediatamente intenta llamar a Jieun quien no contesta, lo intenta tres veces más y nada lo cual hacía que se pusiera más ansioso, al cuarto llamado Jieun contesta. 

“¡Buenas noches!” Escucho decir a Jieun con voz adormilada, probablemente se estaba preparando para irse a la cama

“Jieun ¿quién es Kiha?” Preguntó directamente Jungkook, no había sentido en aplazar más la conversación 

Jieun se mantuvo en silencio al otro lado de la línea por unos momentos hasta que por fin le respondió con voz muy baja “¿Cómo te enteraste?”

“Todo el internet está hablando de su reconciliación, reconciliación que no sabía que podía ser posible porque en primer lugar no tenía idea de que habían estado juntos” Le dijo duramente Jungkook sintiendo como volvía a enojarse

“Jungkook puedo explicarlo solo nos reunimos porque él es el productor con el que tenía que reunirme por el drama” Le intentó explicar rápidamente Jieun 

“¿¡Trabajaras con el?!” acaso había algo más que necesitara saber

“No me queda de otra, no puedo ser tan poco profesional para que mi vida privada afecte mi trabajo” Dijo defensivamente Jieun

“Demonios Jieun ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?” Dijo Jungkook mientras se tomaba la cabeza

“Porque no sabía cómo” Dijo Jieun mientras el comenzaba a fallar la voz, así no era como debía enterarse Jungkook, no cuando no lo tenía de frente para explicarle bien las cosas

“Jieun llevamos saliendo más de un mes, estoy bastante seguro de que en alguno de esos momentos podría haber salido a colación en la conversación, “sabes Jungkook, antes de ti estuve con alguien durante un año” ¿tan difícil era decir eso?” Dijo Jungkook duramente

“Lo sé lo sé, sé que me equivoqué y que debí ser sincera contigo desde el principio” Le dijo Jieun mientras sentía como le caían las lagrimas 

“¿Es por él que no querías estar conmigo cierto? Le preguntó Jungkook sin tener respuesta de Jieun “dime algo, ¿quién terminó la relación? Necesitaba saber si había sido porque ella quería o si se vio obligada a no estar mas con él 

“¿De qué sirve eso?” Le dijo Jieun sabiendo hacia donde iba su pregunta 

“Sólo dime Jieun” Le dijo Jungkook comenzando a exasperarse 

“El” Admitió Jieun, no tenía sentido seguir ocultándole cosas “Jungkook podemos hablar esto por favor” le suplicó Jieun

“Resulta que ahora quieres hablarlo” Jungkook sabía que sólo estaba empeorando las cosas, pero estaba muy dolido como para que le importara

“No seas cruel” Le dijo llorando Jieun, sabía que se merecía el enojo de Jungkook, pero le costaba mucho escucharlo enojado, especialmente con ella. 

“Sabes dejemos está conversación así, diré algo que no quiero y será peor” Sabía que debía terminar la conversación ahora antes de que el o ella dijeran algo que ninguno de los dos podría arreglar. 

“Jungkook...” Comenzó a decir Jieun hasta que escucho como Jungkook le cortaba la llamada

Jieun se quedó mirando su teléfono mientras se sentaba en su cama a llorar.   
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

La madre de Jieun entra cuidadosamente al apartamento de ella mientras trae consigo la comida favorita de su hija. Jieun la había llamado hace dos días contándole la pelea que había tenido con Jungkook, no le gustaba meterse demasiado en la vida de su hija, pero la escucho tan mal que pensó venir a visitarla para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. La encuentra recostada en el sillón con un polerón que definitivamente no es suyo porque le llega a las rodillas y mirando una película animada mientras solloza.

“No creo que la película sea tan triste como para tenerte así” Le dijo mientras ponía la comida encima de la mesa

“Es la película que vi con Jungkook, cuando la vimos me quedé dormida y no la terminé de ver” Le dijo mientras tomaba un pañuelo y se sonaba 

“Ay cariño, traje tu comida favorita y aparte helado”

“Gracias, pero no quiero” dijo Jieun mientras se hundía cada vez mas en el sillón

“Cariño debes comer algo, Inna me llamó y me dijo que es el segundo día que te viene a ver y estas en la misma posición. Esto no te hace bien, ha habido algún cambió con Jungkook, ¿cómo está?” Le preguntó mientras se sentaba junto a ella y le acariciaba el pelo 

“No tengo la menor idea como está porque desde hace dos días no responde ni mis llamadas ni mis mensajes” Dijo Jieun mientras volvía a revisar su teléfono.

“Y los chicos que dicen”

“Me hablan para decirme que está bien, que está dolido pero que se le pasará y que le dé tiempo” dijo Jieun mientras se encogía de hombros, por lo menos que los chicos le dieran noticias la calmaba un poco. 

“Quizás deberías hacerles caso” le sugirió, nunca había visto tan mal a Jieun, ni siquiera cuando acababa de terminar su relación con Kiha

“Pero yo quiero a Jungkook” dijo Jieun mientras comenzaba a llorar nuevamente abrazando a su madre 

“Cariño estoy segura de que el chico te adora, ha sido noticia todos estos días de lo alegre que se ve cuando habla de que encontró su alma gemela, incluso yo vi un video y le brillan los ojos con solo hablar de ti.” Le dijo mientras seguía haciéndole cariño 

“¿Cómo demonios me equivoqué tanto?, debí decirle desde un principio que mis problemas con él ni siquiera eran por él, sino que por el otro grandísimo idiota”

“Jieun puedes echarle toda la culpa que quieras a Kiha pero también tienes que aceptar tu parte de responsabilidad. Tus miedos e inseguridades te llevaron a esto.” Le dijo mientras tomaba su cara y la miraba fijamente

“Mamá no me ayudas”

“Como tu madre debo decirte las cosas como son, ahora debes asumir las consecuencias e intentar arreglar todo esto, además todas las relaciones necesitan un poco de dificultades, así te permite conocer mejor a la persona que tienes a tu lado”

“¿Entonces qué hago? Le preguntó, se sentía perdida 

“Esperarlo, ya llegará el momento que quiera hablar contigo y cuando lo haga dile todo Jieun, no te guardes nada, así te podrá entender y perdonar”

“¿Y si no lo hace?” Le aterraba esa idea.

“Siempre puedes ir a cantarle una serenata fuera de sus dormitorios” Le dijo su madre mientras le sonreía. 

“Preparare un repertorio” dijo también sonriendo Jieun mientras se secaba las lágrimas, no se iba a dar por vencida tan fácilmente.   
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
La semana estaba rápidamente escalando para ser la peor semana de la vida de Jieun, apenas había comido y solo lo había hecho porque Inna se negaba a que muriera de inanición, apenas dormía y a estas alturas estaba segura de que su sillón ya tenía su forma.

Como llevaba días sin poder dormir profundamente escucho con facilidad cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar, se fijó en la hora y eran las 5 de la mañana, al revisar el identificador vio el nombre de Jungkook y respondió rápidamente 

¿Jungkook?

Nadie respondió por unos segundos hasta que escucho algo golpearse con lo que asumió era un mueble y a Jungkook quejarse después

“Jungkook?”

“J-Jieun?” Dijo Jungkook

“¿Jungkook dónde estás? No lo podía escuchar bien debido que había mucho ruido de fondo 

“Jieun extraño ta-tanto a Jieun, pero Jieun no me-me quiere” Jungkook hablaba tan bajo y apenas se le entendían las palabras

A Jieun se le partía escuchar a Jungkook así, definitivamente estaba ebrio y no en el hotel lo cual era preocupante. “Jungkook necesito que te concentres ¿dónde estás?”

“Salí con Jin y Jimin a beber y puede que me haya pasado un poquititito con el alcohol” Dijo Jungkook mientras se reía

“¿Están ellos ahí?” Insistió Jieun, necesitaba saber si había alguien cerca para cuidarlo. 

"¿Jieun porque Jieun no me quiere?" Le respondía Jungkook como si no hubiera escuchado su pregunta y con un tono que pensó le hizo pensar que estaba cerca de las lágrimas. 

“Jieun si te quiere” dijo Jieun mientras se sentaba en la cama

“No, no lo hace, estuve pensando estos días y el por qué no quería estar conmigo en un principio, seguro que aún quiere a ese i-idiota sabes, él tuvo que terminar con ella, y yo la quiero tanto Jieun, intente tanto ser lo que ella necesitaba para que viera que de verdad la quería y y ahora ella se va con ese idiota ¿me imagine el cuento de hadas verdad? Era imposible que alguien como ella me quisiera a mí.” Dijo Jungkook mientras comenzaba a llorar

“No Jungkook no es eso” Le dijo Jieun mientras sentía un nudo en la garganta 

En eso sintió como se caía el teléfono

“¿Jungkook?”

A lo lejos podía escuchar la voz de Jin “¡Oh dios Jimin lo encontré! Espera ¿estás hablando por teléfono? te dije que no llamaras así a Jieun. A ver amigo dame eso”

“¿Jin?”

“Jieun si soy yo” le dijo Jin con voz agitada como si hubiera estado corriendo

“¿Cómo está Jungkook?

“Eeh no en un muy buen estado” Le dijo Jin mientras escuchaba como Jimin retaba a Jungkook por haberse escapado “pero lo llevaremos ahora al hotel antes de que haga un   
escándalo”

“Gracias Jin, y prometo que no es lo que parece, pero si contestará el teléfono cuando lo llamo sería más fácil de aclarar” Le dijo Jieun

“Lo sé Jieun, intentaremos que entre en razón” le prometió Jin

“Gracias de nuevo Jin, cuida de él por favor” Le pidió Jieun

“Por su puesto” dijo Ji mientras cortaba.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

No tuvo noticias de Jungkook hasta bien entrada la noche del siguiente día mediante un mensaje

JK: lamento lo de anoche, no debí haberte llamado así

JE: está bien, fue bueno escucharte

JK: sé que debemos hablar, pero aún debo aclarar mis ideas si?

JK: podemos hablar cuando llegue

JE: por su puesto, te estaré esperando

JK: de acuerdo

Los siguientes dos días pasarían sumamente lentos.


	12. Chapter 12

_______________________________________  
Oh my love, you’re all I want  
I know that it’s never gonna come easy  
But I would never even dream of leavin’  
You’re not alone, so come back home  
______________________________________  
El avión que los traía de vuelta toco tierra coreana cerca del mediodía, había sido un viaje largo y Jungkook ya sentía la diferencia de horario. La salida del aeropuerto fue caótica como siempre, fue solo cuando llego al apartamento que pudo respirar mas aliviado, sabía que debía comunicarse con Jieun, pero aún no sabía cómo enfrentarla así que decidió darse una ducha primero antes de contactarla. 

Cuando ya estuvo más relajado decidió que no podía seguir alargando mas el asunto así que le envió un mensaje 

JK: Estoy en el apartamento, llegamos hace un par de horas

Jieun le respondió casi de inmediato 

JE: Llegaron bien?

JK: Si todos bien

JK: Podemos reunirnos hoy en la tarde?

JE: Por su puesto, como lo haremos?

JK: ¿Puedo ir a tu apartamento?

JE: Jungkook la mitad de Corea te debe estar persiguiendo

JK: Encontrare la forma, solo dime si se puede

JE: Si estas seguro, te estaré esperando

JK: Nos vemos

Jungkook había estado pensando en esta reunión todo el trayecto de vuelta a Corea, les pidió a los chicos que salieran todos juntos en distintos autos, así despistaban a los reporteros y no sabrían con certeza en que vehículo iba el, junto con eso nuevamente saldría en un auto de un directivo. Cuando estuvo preparado se reunió con los chicos en la sala de estar

“Lamento que tengan que hacer todo esto por mi” Dijo Jungkook 

“Ni lo menciones” Le dijo Jimin sonriéndole 

“Estamos para ayudarte” Le aseguró Yoongi

“Y tomate tu tiempo, cualquier cosa que necesites nos avisas” Ofreció Namjoon

“Tranquilo Jungkook, te prometo que todo se solucionara” dijo Jin mientras le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo

“Eso espero” Respondió Jungkook con una sonrisa nerviosa

“Ya ahora vamos que estoy anhelando comer una parrillada que de verdad sea coreana.” Respondió Tae mientras tomaba por el brazo a Hobi y a Jimin

Los chicos se subieron a distintos automóviles y salieron del complejo residencial.

El trayecto al apartamento de Jieun le tomo solo un par de minutos y antes de que se diera cuenta se encontraba en frente de la puerta de la casa de Jieun. Luego de vacilar unos momentos decidió tocar a la puerta, le abrió la puerta una Jieun totalmente diferente a la que había dejado hace un par de semanas, veía más pálida y por los círculos bajo sus ojos se dio cuenta que no era el único que tenía problemas para dormir.

“Hola, ven pasa” dijo Jieun mientras se apartaba para dejarlo pasar

Todo el coraje que había reunido en los últimos días desapareció a penas la vio. Deseaba tanto que su encuentro no fuera así, lo único que quería era correr hacia ella abrazarla y de preferencia no salir del apartamento en los siguientes tres días.

“Quieres algo para beber” le ofreció mientras se paraba a unos metros de él luciendo definitivamente incómoda 

“No, estoy bien, gracias” Le respondió Jungkook escondiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos y sin mirarla fijamente

Luego de un par de segundos donde ninguno dijo nada Jungkook suspiró y comenzó a hablar. 

“Lamento la forma en que te hablé el otro día y mi comportamiento, no debí haberte dicho esas cosas.” Dijo Jungkook intentando mostrar arrepentimiento “Estuve pensando estos días y si no quisiste decirme que habías tenido una relación con él estabas en todo tu derecho, era antes de conocerme y no estoy en posición de reclamarte por querer a estar con alguien que no sea yo.” 

Jieun comenzó a negar con su cabeza. “¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos y te hable de que estaba en contra del determinismo de los Timers? Cómo no creía que garantizaban una relación sana y duradera. Eso era cierto hasta cierto punto. Dijo Jieun mientras suspiraba, era momento que fuera honesta con Jungkook. “Estuve en una relación bastante seria con Kiha por poco más de un año, por mucho tiempo pensé que estábamos destinados a estar juntos a pesar de que nuestros timers dijeran lo contrario. En muchos sentidos concordábamos con respecto a los timers y lo que implicaban, por eso fue una sorpresa cuando el encontró a su alma gemela y me dejó por ella.” Continuó Jieun con una sonrisa sarcástica “No te lo niego, sufrí mucho, y toda esa situación dejo más secuelas de las que había sido capaz de identificar en su momento. Lo cierto es que me costó tanto estar contigo porque tenía miedo de volver a abrir mi corazón, fue tanto el miedo que sin darme cuenta te había cerrado injustamente las posibilidades a ti.”

A Jungkook no le era fácil escuchar todo esto, tanto que ni siquiera podía mirarla a la cara. “Y ahora lo vuelves a encontrar, me imagino lo difícil que es para ti, pero quiero decirte algo Jieun” Dijo mientras suspiraba, intentando tomar fuerza para decir lo siguiente “si quieres volver con él no te detendré”

“Jungkook-” Dijo Jieun con tono de sorpresa intentando hablar con él, pero fue rápidamente interrumpida por Jungkook

“No, déjame terminar, cuando te conocí siempre pensé que íbamos a estar destinados a estar juntos y que por ser almas gemelas no había otra opción de que me quisieras como yo te quería a ti.” Empezó diciendo con una sonrisa triste “Pero me di cuenta de que estaba mal, que no por ser almas gemelas debemos estar juntos, debo merecer tu atención y cariño cada día y no tomar tu amor por sentado, ahí es donde me equivoque Jieun.” Ahora hablaba mirándola directamente a los ojos “Pero no volverá a suceder, está bien si no quieres estar conmigo ahora, si quieres volver con él o con cualquier otra persona que quieras estar, pero ten por seguro que no me daré por vencido, luchare por ti y para que me elijas no porque mi nombre este en tu muñeca si no porque de verdad quieres estar conmigo.” Cuando termino de hablar se dio cuenta que estaba llorando, había dicho cada palabra siendo sincero y al fijarse en Jieun ella también estaba llorando.

“Ese es el problema Jungkook” dijo acercándose lentamente a él mientras posaba sus manos en su pecho sintiendo como este latía agitadamente. “No quiero a nadie más que no seas tú y no porque seas mi alma gemela, sino que porque a pesar de mis miedos, mis dudas y mis inseguridades me enamore de ti” Le dijo mientras sonreía entre las lágrimas   
“De tu forma de ser, de tu alegría, tu inocencia y hasta de los pequeños detalles, como cuando tartamudeas al estar nervioso, o la forma como te ríes y encojes los hombros o la manera en que tu mirada cambia cuando te concentras.” Dijo mientras le tocaba dulcemente el cabello “Eran mis miedos que no te dejaban acercarte Jungkook, pero tú con tu persistencia y tu paciencia derrumbaste todas las barreras que en algún momento pude haber construido.” 

“¿Estás segura?” Preguntó Jungkook mientras comenzaba a interiorizar todo lo que le había dicho Jieun

“No, pero si quiero que esto funcione debo ser honesta contigo y conmigo misma, tengo miedo, mucho miedo, pero no dejare que eso me detenga. De lo que si estoy segura es de que quiero estar contigo, que tu nombre este en mi muñeca es sólo un agregado” Dijo Jieun mientras se encogía de hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa

“Entonces ¿de verdad haremos esto?” Respondió Jungkook comenzando a sonreír. 

“Sip” dijo Jieun devolviéndole la sonrisa mientras lo atraía hacia ella y lo besaba. 

Fue como si hubiera estado aguantando la respiración por demasiado tiempo y por fin pudiera respirar profundamente. La tomo firmemente de la cintura y le devolvió el beso con todo lo que tenía, sentía como si todo su cuerpo estuviera en llamas y en cada lugar que Jieun lo tocaba le quedaba un cosquilleo agradable después. Cuando al fin se separaron ambos estaban respirando agitadamente, Jungkook la abrazo fuertemente mientras escondía su cabeza en su cuello e inhalaba profundamente

“Te extrañe demasiado, pensaba en ti incluso hasta cuando no debía” Le dijo mientras plantaba un beso en su cuello

Jieun se rio, “por lo menos tu tenías cosas que hacer, la mayoría del tiempo yo estaba tirada en la alfombra contando las horas que faltaban para que llegaras”

“Es por eso por lo que ahora pienso aprovechar cada minuto contigo” Dijo mientras la volvía a besar

Entre besos Jieun le hablo “Jungkook”

“¿Mmm?” Le respondió distraídamente 

“Tengo comida” Le dijo Jieun obteniendo la respuesta que esperaba de Jungkook

“Oh dios eres perfecta!” Le dijo Jungkook mirándola como si no fuera de este planeta 

“Estoy lejos de ser perfecta, pero gracias por el cumplido” Le dijo Jieun mientras se reía “Ven vamos” dijo mientras le tomaba la mano y lo guiaba a la cocina. “No sabía si las cosas iban a terminar bien así que estaba preparada para cualquier situación. Pedí un par de pizzas que ya deben estar frías y distintos tipos de helados”

“Calentemos la pizza y dejemos el helado de postre” Dijo Jungkook mientras tomaba las pizzas y las ponía en el horno

“De acuerdo porque quiero que me cuentes todo sobre el viaje”

Prepararon todos y se dispusieron a preparar un picnic en la sala de estar. Conversaron largo tiempo de cómo habían sido estas semanas. Jungkook sabía que a pesar de que se hayan arreglado aún necesitaban aclarar las cosas respecto a Kiha así que se decidió y le preguntó 

“Jieun, no quiero entrometerme, pero para que esta discusión termine me gustaría saber qué fue lo que paso con Kiha estos días.” Dijo Jungkook mientras se acomodaba a los pies del sillón

Jieun no quería hablar de esto ahora, pero supuso que se lo debía a Jungkook, además mientras antes tuvieran esta conversación antes podrían seguir adelante. “Estuvo bien supongo, no sabía que él era el productor con el cual me iba a encontrar así que en un principio fue un poco tenso, hablamos de temas profesionales gran parte de la cena.   
Decidió dejar por un tiempo la actuación y le ofrecieron ser productor de este drama, tampoco sabía que me habían elegido hasta que la empresa lo mandó a reunirse conmigo.”   
Se acomodó junto a él para tomarle las manos mientras hablaba “Me pregunto cómo estaba y le dije que bien, no le comenté que te había encontrado, pero creo que se dio cuenta de que estaba con alguien porque me comento que me viea particularmente feliz, pregunte por él y me dijo que estaba feliz con su alma gemela y que estaban pensando en tener hijos pronto.” Comenzó a jugar distraídamente con sus manos recorriendo con su dedo las líneas de su palma mientras sonreía “Supongo que ninguno de los dos pudo mantener sus ideas con respecto a los Timer, míranos a ambos totalmente encantados con nuestras almas gemelas”

Jungkook le sonrió “¿te sientes bien como para trabajar con él?”

“Si es algo que te molesta Jungkook, necesito que me lo digas ahora” Le dijo Jieun, no quería tener problemas después

“No, no, si no te molesta a ti no me molesta a mí, confió en ti y sé que si tuvieras dudas me lo dirías, además no dejare que mis opiniones influyan en tu trabajo”

“Tus opiniones me importan” le dijo Jieun apretando suavemente sus manos

“Lo se dijo” mientras le acariciaba la cara y le apartaba un mechón de pelo. “Pero de verdad confiare en ti, además estoy seguro de que el drama saldrá fantástico y valdrá la pena todo esto”

“Ahora quien es el perfecto” dijo Jieun mientras tomaba su mano y la besaba

“Yo sé que soy perfecto” mientras le daba una sonrisa traviesa y fingía inflar el pecho

“Olvida lo que dije” se rio mientras lo golpeaba en el brazo

“Hey! es cierto” dijo mientras ponía sus manos peligrosamente en su cintura amenazándola con cosquillas

“¡Oh no, por favor no!” Dijo Jieun mientras se paraba rápidamente intentando poner espacio entre ellos

“Oh si, te arrepentirás por eso” Dijo Jungkook poniéndose de pie y acercándose lentamente 

Jieun comenzó a correr por la sala gritando mientras Jungkook la perseguía, cuando la tuvo arrinconada en una esquina de la sala comenzó a atacarla con cosquillas

“¡Dilo, di que soy perfecto!”

“¡No!” Dijo Jieun riéndose a carcajadas mientras se retorcía

“¿No?” Dijo mientras la tomaba y la llevaba al sillón para poder tener mejor acceso a ella. “¡Dilo!

“¡Está bien, está bien!” dijo Jieun con la respiración agitada de tanto reírse, “Eres el hombre más perfecto del mundo” 

“Eso pensé” le respondió Jungkook dándose cuenta en la posición que estaban. Jieun estaba recostada completamente sobre el sillón y él le tenía sujeta las manos mientras se inclinaba casi por completo encima de ella. 

Jungkook no se resistió y comenzó a besarla, no fue tan frenético como el beso que compartieron cuando se encontraron, este fue más lento, como intentando disfrutar el momento e intentar memorizar al otro, Jieun soltó una de sus manos y tomo a Jungkook por el cuello para acercarlo más a ella, Jungkook la tenía tomada por la cintura mientras que con sus dedos trazaba círculos en su piel, todo pensamiento coherente se desvaneció cuando Jungkook comenzó a descender y sintió como con sus labios exploraba su cuello. Cerro firmemente los ojos y se aferró fuertemente a él mientras suspiraba. Se sobresaltaron al escuchar el teléfono de Jungkook que indicaba que tenía un nuevo mensaje

“Jungkook debes revisar eso” Dijo Jieun a pesar de que lo tenia firmemente agarrado

“No quiero” dijo mientras volvía a besarla

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Jieun pudiera concentrarse de nuevo

“Jungkook han pasado unas horas desde que hablaste con los chicos, deben estar preocupados”

Jungkook soltó un suspiro de resignación y se paró a revisar su celular. “No pensé que había pasado tanto tiempo, los chicos están preguntando cuando volveré”

“Puedes quedarte” le sugirió Jieun 

Jungkook la miro como si fuera a negarse 

“Sólo esta noche, por favor” dijo Jieun poniendo ojos de pena y juntando sus manos en forma de súplica

“Dios eres peligrosa, ya deja avisarles a los chicos” dijo mientras salía de la sala

JK: todo está bien, no llegaré a casa, por favor cúbranme

NJ: :O

SJ: :O

JM: :O

JH: :O

YG: :O

TH: :O

JK: por favor háganme este favor 

NJ: está bien, pero necesitaremos explicaciones

SJ: Pero sin muchos detalles

Jungkook comenzó a sonrojare frente a la insinuación 

JK: No es lo que parece

YG: hahaha, si seguro

JM: nos vemos mañana

Al terminar de hablar con los chicos volvió a la sala de estar donde Jieun estaba terminando de ordenar lo que habían comido.

“En la habitación de invitados debería haber algún pijama de mi hermano que te quede bueno, o eso espero.” 

“Claro” dijo Jungkook mientras comenzaba a sonrojarse y a dirigirse a la habitación de invitados. Lo bueno fue que no le costó demasiado encontrar un y útiles de aseo que podía usar, cuando estuvo listo para ir a dormir fue a desearle las buenas noches a Jieun a su habitación, golpeo suavemente su puerta y espero que esta le respondiera para entrar.

“Buenas noches”

“A que te refieres con buenas noches, ¿dónde piensas dormir?” Le dijo Jieun 

“En la habitación de invitados” Le dijo Jungkook mientras indicaba la siguiente habitación

“Pensé que dormirías acá conmigo” Le dijo Jieun mientras se acercaba a él

“Bueno e-este, no quería incomodar y ya sa-sabes” Respondió tímidamente Jungkook mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo y sentía como cada vez se sonrojaba más 

“Oh dios no, no, no, no me refería a eso” dijo Jieun comenzando a sonrojarse también “Pero pensé que estar separados por tres semanas merecía que por lo menos pudiera por una mañana despertar contigo a mi lado”

“Ah, claro, por su puesto” dijo Jungkook sonriendo mientras se acercaba a la cama y se acostaba en el lado que Jieun le había dejado disponible. 

Ambos estaban acostados boca arriba mirando el techo y con una incómoda distancia entre ellos. Jungkook escucho como Jieun suspiraba y se volvió a mirarla. Se miraron por un par de segundos y ambos comenzaron a reír.

Jieun fue la primera en tomar la iniciativa y se acercó a él para apoyar su rostro contra el cuello de Jungkook mientras lo abrazaba con uno de sus brazos, Jungkook le paso el brazo por los hombros para acercarla más a si mismo mientras inspiraba profundamente su perfume.

“Esto si es una forma de terminar el día” dijo Jungkook mientras sentía como Jieun lo acariciaba suavemente a la altura de la cintura

“Fueron semanas difíciles, por fin siento que puedo respirar con tranquilidad” dijo mientras inspiraba profundamente.

Jungkook la beso dulcemente en la cabeza y mientras le acariciaba la espalda comenzó a tararearle una canción que no pudo identificar

“Gracias por esperarme” Jieun podía sentir como comenzaba a quedarse dormida

“Gracias a ti por darme la oportunidad” dijo Jungkook acomodándose junto a ella para dormir


	13. Chapter 13

_____________________________  
Settle down with me  
Cover me up, cuddle me in  
Lie down with me  
And hold me in you arms  
_____________________________  
Al despertar Jungkook se dio cuenta de dos cosas importantes, sentía una presión extraña en su brazo y al abrir los ojos con dificultad vio que definitivamente no estaba en su habitación. Al mirar hacia un lado ve como Jieun se aferra firmemente a él, como asegurándose de que no se fuera. Comenzó a acariciarle suavemente la cara siguiendo su contorno, desde su frente, pasando por su nariz hasta terminar en sus labios, la poca luz que entraba por la ventana hacía que tuviera un leve resplandor. Realmente era afortunado y no podía esperar a que el resto de sus días pudiera despertar junto a Jieun. Estuvo varios minutos así, disfrutando del calor que proyectaba Jieun frente a la fría mañana que lo esperaba, cuando comenzó a recorrer su espalda con los dedos Jieun comenzó a moverse, pero sin dar indicios de querer despertar ya que se acomodó más cerca de él poniendo su nariz helada contra su cuello generando un escalofrío que lo recorrió por completo. 

“Jieun, me tengo que levantar” dijo suavemente mientras seguía acariciándola

“Mmm no” Dijo Jieun con voz adormilada y sin abrir los ojos “quédate 5 minutos más” sólo le pudo entender porque la tenía cerca.

“Tengo que irme, los chicos ya me cubrieron anoche pero no puedo llegar tarde a los dormitorios hoy” Esto último pareció hacerla reaccionar un poco

“¿Qué hora es?” dijo Jieun mientras abría de mala gana un ojo 

“Van a ser las siete de la mañana” Dijo Jungkook sonriéndole cariñosamente

“Jungkook aún es muy temprano” reclamó Jieun volviendo a acomodarse contra él

“Lo sé, pero no debes levantarte conmigo, puedes quedarte aquí mientras yo me preparo”

“Nop” dijo estirándose y sentándose en la cama “déjame prepararte desayuno mientras tú te duchas” terminó por decir mientras se refregaba los ojos

Jungkook la quedo mirando unos segundos con una sonrisa en la cara hasta que Jieun se percató

“¿Qué ocurre?” Dijo Jieun mientras intentaba arreglar un poco su cabello

“Estoy feliz de estar de vuelta” Dijo acercándose a ella para besarla

“Ya, ve a arreglarte” respondió Jieun luego de unos momentos, si seguían así era muy poco probable que salieran de la cama. 

“Está bien” dijo Jungkook levantándose y dirigiéndose a la ducha 

\-----------------------------------o-------------------------------

Cuando ya estuvo listo se dirigió hacia la cocina para encontrar a Jieun moviéndose a través de la cocina preparando el desayuno que ya olía maravilloso 

“Terminé oliendo a ti” dijo Jungkook mientras hacía como que se olía el brazo

“Oye ese jabón es exclusivo deberías agradecer que olerás a flores el resto del día” Dijo Jieun mientras se reía 

“Pero eso implica que estaré pensando en ti todo el día” dijo mientras se acercaba a ella por detrás y le besaba el cuello

“Jungkook” dijo en tono de advertencia a pesar de que se inclinó hacia atrás dándole es acceso. “No hagas eso, me distraigo y no me hago responsable de como quede todo” 

“Le quitas lo divertido a todo” Dijo Jungkook mientras hacia un puchero y se apartaba

“Porque no preparas la mesa y así desayunamos juntos” 

“Como ordene la señorita” Le respondió Jungkook haciendo una reverencia 

Mientras comían y conversaban en lo que harían durante los siguientes días Jieun le comento que ya habían terminado la canción con los chicos

“¿A si?, significa que por fin tendré mi concierto privado”

“Si bebé grandote, a penas los directivos la aprueben la cantaré para ti” le dijo riéndose Jieun

“¡Yay!” dijo Jungkook celebrando.

Cuando terminaron de comer Jieun lo acompaño a la puerta, cuando llegaron Jungkook se apoyó en la puerta mientras hacía puchero

“¿Todas nuestras despedidas serán así de difíciles? Porque ya siento que falta una eternidad para que nos volvamos a ver” Le dijo mientras la tomaba de las manos 

“Estaremos hablando y a lo más mañana nos veremos, lo que me preocupa es como te iras ahora” Le respondió Jieun mirándolo con preocupación, después pasada la emoción de volverlo a ver cayo de cuenta que si lo ven volver a su apartamento por la mañana no dará la mejor impresión

“Tranquila, vine con el auto de un directivo que se apiadó de mí, además ellos suelen llegar a esta hora así que no será problema” dijo mientras se inclinaba para besarla

Unos momentos después Jieun le abrió la puerta a Jungkook para que este saliera, pero Jungkook tenía pocas intenciones de irse y se volvió a inclinar para besarla, como Jieun tenía nulo auto control cuando se respectaba a Jungkook le siguió la corriente hasta que escucharon como alguien aclaraba la garganta desde el otro lado del pasillo separándose rápidamente. 

Inna estaba saliendo de su apartamento y los estaba viendo con los brazos cruzados y una mirada acusadora “Buenos días tortolitos” Dijo mientras levantaba una ceja de manera acusadora

Jungkook dio otro paso atrás alejándose de Jieun mientras le daba los buenos días a Inna, podía sentir como su rostro comenzaba a enrojecerse 

“Supongo que Jungkook está haciendo el camino de la vergüenza” dijo Inna riéndose

Jungkook no sabía dónde esconderse así que se volvió hacia Jieun quien estaba quien no lo miraba, pero si se dirigía hacia Inna con una mirada asesina. “Te estaré llamando” dijo Jungkook intentando irse disimuladamente 

“Está bien” dijo Jieun volviéndose a mirarlo, algo en sus ojos había cambiado, Jungkook se sorprendió cuando Jieun lo tomo por la camisa y lo volvió a besar ante la mirada  
perpleja de Inna. 

Jungkook se quedó mirándola unos segundos después hasta que atino a decir “Adiós”

“Adiós.” Le respondió Jieun sonriendo 

Inna se quedó mirando a Jieun con una sonrisa diabólica “Ahora necesito detalles” 

“Olvídalo, con la escena que le hiciste pasar” le respondió mientras se cruzaba de brazos

“Oh por favor” le reclamó Inna mientras se acercaba corriendo hacia ella. 

“No, no, no” dijo mientras se reía y entraba a su apartamento dejando la puerta abierta para que Inna entrara

\-----------------------------------o-------------------------------

Jieun se dirigía al apartamento de los chicos para poder mostrarle finalmente la canción al resto, estaba emocionada por cómo había resultado y esperaba que a los demás les gustara, en especial a Jungkook. Cuando por fin llegó tocó la puerta y le abrió Yoongi

“Bienvenida Jieun” dijo mientras le daba un abrazo y la hacía pasar

En la sala de estar estaban todos los chicos reunidos haciendo diferentes actividades, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención es que Jungkook parecía estar tomando una siesta con  
su cabeza recostada en las piernas se Jimin y sus pies en el regazo de Hobi

“A veces olvido que es el bebé del grupo” Dijo riendo Jieun mientras dejaba a un lado la guitarra que había traído y se acercaba a Jungkook

“Tienes suerte de olvidarlo, aquí él se aprovecha de eso” le respondió Hobi fingiendo molestia a pesar de que estaba sonriendo

Se arrodillo frente a Jungkook sintiendo como la mirada de todos los chicos estaba en ella y empezó a despertarlo.

“Jungkook, Jungkookie” Empezó a decir de manera suave cuando no recibió respuesta miro a los otros chicos “¿siempre es así de difícil despertarlo?”

“Usualmente, pero Jin tiene un arma secreta contra él” Respondió Tae mientras se reía

“Dejen pasar al maestro” Dijo Jin mientras se acercaba refregándose las manos y se ponía a un lado de Jungkook. Para sorpresa de Jieun comenzó a pellizcarlo haciendo que rápidamente Jungkook saltara del sillón mientras todos los demás se reían. 

Les dio una mirada asesina a todos los chicos hasta que vio a Jieun. Su mirada cambio totalmente “Hola Jieun” la saludo sonriendo y acercándose a ella

Jieun sintió como la respiración se le acortaba con verlo, estaba a punto de besarla cuando se percato que todos los chicos los estaban mirando así que opto solo por un beso en la mejilla que los dejó de igual manera sonrojados. 

“Así que, ¿cómo estuvo el viaje?” dijo Jieun intentando cambiar el tema mientras se sentaba en el sillón junto a Jungkook

Conversaron unos momentos sobre cómo había estado la gira, habían llegado muy cansados, pero todos relataban con mucha alegría las tres semanas que habían pasado en Estados Unidos. 

Jieun miro a Jungkook y le preguntó” Qué te parece si te muestro la canción mientras los chicos se la muestran al resto.”

Jungkook se paró rápidamente mientras le tomaba la mano para que hiciera lo mismo “¡Por fin! ven conmigo” 

“Ya saben las reglas” Les dijo Yoongi intentado parecer serio “Todas las puertas abiertas”

El resto de los chicos comenzaron a reírse al ver que ambos comenzaban a sonrojarse

Cuando entraron a la habitación de Jungkook, Jieun se dio cuenta que algo había cambiado, ahora junto a la foto de los demás también estaba la de ella. Se acerca lentamente a ella sonriendo y cuando se vuelve hacia Jungkook este se encoge de hombros

“Quería tenerte conmigo aquí también, además en esa pared están todas las personas importantes” Dijo acercándose a ella mientras la tomaba por la cintura “además no crees que me merezco un mejor recibimiento”

Jieun solo se rio mientras lo besaba, mientras se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones que Jungkook le producía se pregunto si siempre iba a ser así, si cada vez que Jungkook la tocara o la mirará haría que su cuerpo despertará, no estaba segura si era algo de almas gemelas o si sólo Jungkook podía hacerla sentir así.

“Jieun, la canción.” Dijo Jungkook mientras mantenía su frente unida a la de Jieun

“Si, cierto, la canción” Respondió suspirando Jieun mientras se apartaba para encontrar la guitarra. “¿Estás listo?” 

“Preparado” dijo Jungkook mientras se sentaba frente a ella para mirarla mejor. 

Jungkook vio como los dedos de Jieun comenzaban a moverse con gracia sobre las cuerdas mientras sonaban los primeros acordes, eran muy similares a los que le había  
mostrado hace un par de semanas, pero al momento en que Jieun comenzó a cantar la canción se convirtió en algo totalmente nuevo. De alguna forma los chicos junto a Jieun habían logrado que la canción tomara más el camino de una historia más que una canción común. Era casi como si pudiera visualizar toda la trama mientras Jieun cantaba, el inicio difícil, con muchos miedos y resistencias, pero logran sobrellevar las dificultades, no dejándolas atrás, sino que aceptando las diferencias y aferrándose a ellas para hacerlos crecer. La melodía termina con un tono incierto pero esperanzador por lo que viene. Mientras miraba a Jieun absorta en la canción se dio cuenta porque quería que la escucharan ellos solos primero, la canción, su letra, su melodía eran ellos, era su historia y por eso la hacia tan personal. Cuando Jieun termino de tocar lo quedo mirando expectante con lagrimas en los ojos. 

“También pienso que el futuro nos aguarda maravillosas cosas” Le dijo Jungkook tratando de contener su voz a la vez que se acercaba a ella 

Jieun le sonrió al darse cuenta de que había entendido el mensaje mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente. “Lo sé, no puedo esperar”

\-----------------------------------o-------------------------------

Cuando entran al estudio de los chicos estos se abalanzan sobre ellos diciendo lo mucho que les gustaba la canción, que tenían el éxito asegurado y felicitaban el gran trabajo de Jieun

“Realmente te luciste Jieun” dijo Jin mientras la abrazaba

“Muchas gracias, pero los chicos hicieron gran parte del trabajo, yo sólo ayudé en lo que pude así que ahora que ya está aprobada por los directivos tendremos el resto de la semana para grabarla.” Les dijo mientras se acercaba a Jungkook y se acomodaba bajo sus brazos “Están pensando lanzarla un par de semanas antes de las premiaciones y hacer una presentación durante los eventos”

“Maravilloso, no tengo problemas” Respondió Jungkook mientras miraba a Jieun

Los chicos comenzaron a reírse

“¿Qué sucede?” Les preguntó Jieun desconcertada

“¿Se han visto?” Les dijo Hobi mientras se quitaba una lágrima de los ojos de tanto reírse

“Si cantan juntos la probabilidad que los descubran será alta” Les dijo Tae pasando los brazos sobre los hombros de ambos

“No es cierto, sabremos comportarnos” Les rebatió Jungkook 

“Oh creemos en las habilidades actorales de Jieun” Dijo Jimin mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Jieun “Pero es solo cosa de mirar a Jungkook”

“¿Que hice yo?” Dijo indignado Jungkook

“No es necesario que digas o hagas nada, es sólo cosa de verte” Dijo Yoongi volviendo a reírse

“Qué les parece si primero grabamos la canción y luego nos preocupamos de la presentación y si serán o no descubiertos” Dijo Namjoon intentando traer un poco de orden de nuevo 

\-----------------------------------o-------------------------------

Durante la siguiente semana grabaron la canción, pero en uno de los estudios de la compañía porque a estas alturas se estaba haciendo difícil que Jieun llegará al apartamento sin ser divisada por los reporteros y Jungkook era perseguido constantemente. Finalmente habían terminado la canción y resultó incluso mucho mejor de lo que esperaban, la voz de los chicos se ajustaba perfectamente a la voz de Jieun y el trabajo de los chicos en la producción había hecho de la canción algo muy especial, tanto Jungkook como Jieun eran los más emocionados en presentarla.

Una semana antes de lo que habían previsto fuera el lanzamiento Jieun se encontraba en su apartamento revisando el libreto del drama y haciendo investigaciones con respecto a su personaje y al trasfondo histórico de este cuando recibe una llamada de Namjoon.

“Hola Namjoon cómo estás”

“Este, Jieun ocurrió algo con Jungkook”

“¿Qué le pasó a Jungkook?” Jieun podía sentir como la sangre abandonaba completamente su cara y una sensación de mareo se apoderaba de ella

“Tuvo un pequeño accidente” Intento explicar Namjoon, pero fue rápidamente interrumpido por Jieun

“¿Qué?” 

“No es nada grave Jieun, tranquila, está bien, solo hubo un pequeño altercado mientras iba conduciendo y unos reporteros comenzaron a seguirlo resultando en una colisión” Le  
dijo Namjoon intentando darle la mayor cantidad de información para que Jieun no se alterara más. 

“¿Dios y dónde está? ¿Cómo está?” Le preguntó Jieun mientras comenzaba a buscar sus cosas para salir donde sea que estuviera Jungkook

“Está bien, no tiene lesiones físicas, pero estaba un poco alterado así que el médico le dio algunos medicamentos para que se relajara y se quedó dormido, ahora lo tenemos  
descansando en su habitación” 

“Voy inmediatamente para allá” Dijo mientras se preparaba para salir por la puerta

“Jieun no sé si sea buena idea, están todos los reporteros fuera de la villa y será difícil que pases desapercibida” Le advirtió Namjoon

“No me importa, necesito verlo, estaré allá en 15 minutos” Terminó por decir Jieun 

\-----------------------------------o-------------------------------

En la entrada del complejo estaba lleno de reporteros que comenzaron a fotografiarla inmediatamente, bueno, ya no había como decir que no estaba acá. Jieun toca a la puerta del apartamento y es Jin quien le abre

“¿Dónde está?” Dijo rápidamente Jieun ingresando al apartamento

“En su habitación” dijo Jin mientras la acompañaba hasta el cuarto de Jungkook, en ella estaban todos los chicos mientras observaban dormir a Jungkook. Para alivio de Jieun no parecía tener algún tipo de herida física y se veía tranquilo mientras dormía 

“¿Ha despertado?” Les pregunto mientras se acercaba a un costado de la cama

“Aun no” Le respondió Tae con voz suave. 

Jieun podía ver lo preocupado que estaban los chicos

“Te dejaremos un momento a solas, debería estar por despertar, cuando lo haga avísanos por favor” Le dijo Yoongi mientras comenzaba a guiar a todos los chicos para que salieran de la habitación.

Jieun asintió sin apartar la mirada de Jungkook, dormido tenía una expresión mucho más infantil de cuando estaba despierto. Con su mano suavemente comenzó a acariciarlo sin darse cuenta cuando empezaron a caer las primeras lágrimas. ¿Como todo se había complicado tanto? 

Después de varios minutos se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Jungkook

“Hey” dijo Jungkook en tono bajo, cuando la miró mejor se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando “¿Jieun que es lo que pasa?” le pregunto mientras se incorporaba para mirarla mejor

Jieun negó con la cabeza mientras más lágrimas comenzaban a caer así que puso su cabeza contra el pecho de Jungkook para que no la viera llorar. “Me asustaste mucho”

“Oh Jieun lo siento” Le respondió Jungkook cayendo de cuenta de que era por el que estaba llorando, así que la abrazo firmemente contra el mientras le besaba el pelo. 

“¿qué fue lo que pasó?” Le preguntó Jieun 

“No estoy muy seguro, iba conduciendo de vuelta luego de visitar a mis padres cuando me di cuenta de que dos vehículos me estaban siguiendo así que empecé a avanzar más  
rápido y ellos lo hicieron también, me detuve frente a una señalética y ellos me chocaron por detrás, no fue demasiado fuerte, pero me desorientó por un momento. Llamé inmediatamente a los directivos quienes me fueron a buscar y se encargaron del asunto con los periodistas, supongo que aun estaba un poco alterado porque llamaron al medico para que me revisara y me dieron los tranquilizantes. Pero ahora que dormir me encuentro mucho mejor, lo prometo”

Jieun lo abrazó más firmemente mientras inspiraba su aroma” Ni se te ocurra volver a hacerme algo como esto”

“Tranquila que soy fuerte y joven, resisto todo.” Le dijo Jungkook inflando su pecho como si fuera invencible. 

“Deja llamar a los chicos, estaban muy preocupados mientras yo te preparo algo para comer” Le dijo saliendo de la habitación para llamar al resto

“Kookie, kookie, kookie” Le dijo Jin mientras corría a abrazarlo

“No vuelvas a hacernos algo como esto” Le dijo Jimin sentándose a su lado y tocando su frente como asegurándose de que no tuviera nada

“Te imaginas que sería de nosotros si perdemos a nuestro integrante más importante” Le dijo bromeando Tae

“Nuestra carrera se acaba” Le siguió el juego Hobi

“Y que somos nosotros sin nuestra carrera” termino por decir Yoongi fingiendo preocupación

“Yo también los quiero chicos” respondió Jungkook riendo 

“Pero en serio Jungkook, nos diste un gran susto” Dijo Namjoon mirándolo seriamente. 

“Lo sé chicos, también me asusté” Admitió Jungkook

“No puedes andar por ahí jugando a las carreras por las calles de Seúl con los reporteros” Le dijo Jin

“Lo sé, lo sé, tendré más cuidado de ahora en adelante” Les prometió Jungkook mientras levantaba su mano en juramento 

“Porque no mejor dejamos descansar a Jungkook mientras yo me encargo de que coma algo” Les dijo Jieun mientras entraba a la habitación con una bandeja con comida. 

“Si mi comandante” dijeron todos mientras hacían el signo de saludo militar

“Payasos ya salgan de aquí” dijo mientras ponía la bandeja a un costado.

Cuando Jungkook terminó le hizo señas para que se recostara junto a él

“¿Le avisaste a tus padres? A estas alturas debes estar por todas las noticias” Le preguntó Jieun mientras se acomodaba junto a él

“Si, los llamé apenas llegué al apartamento, iba a llamarte a ti también, pero creo que los medicamentos hicieron efecto antes de que pudiera hacerlo” Le respondió Jungkook mientras abrazaba a Jieun poniendo su cabeza en el abdomen de ella.

“Tranquilo, Namjoon me avisó” dijo Jieun comenzando a pasar sus manos por el pelo de Jungkook

“¿Cómo llegaste aquí?, fuera debe estar repleto de reporteros, ¿te vieron llegar? Le preguntó Jungkook

“Sip” le dijo Jieun como si no fuera la gran cosa

“¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿cómo vamos a explicar que estés aquí justo después de que tuve un accidente?” dijo Jungkook levantando su cabeza para mirarla mejor

“Mientras te preparaba la comida llame a mi agente y le dije que estaba acá, acordamos revelar que vamos a hacer la colaboración antes de tiempo y así justificar por qué estoy acá, no sé si todos lo van a creer, pero a estas alturas y luego de lo de hoy no me importa demasiado” Le dijo Jieun mientras se encogía de hombros

“¿Estás segura?” quiso saber Jungkook 

“Es triste que tengan que pasar cosas como estas para hacerte cambiar de perspectiva, pero no pienso arriesgar tu vida porque tengamos que escondernos”

“En realidad no me estaban persiguiendo porque estuviera cerca de ti”

“Lo sé, pero tienes tantos reporteros porque saben que ya me encontraste, pero no nos preocupemos de eso ahora, solo concentrémonos que estas bien” Le dijo Jieun mientras lo  
besaba

“Quédate” Le pidió Jungkook

“No puedo” le respondió Jieun mientras volvía a acariciarle el cabello

“Por favor” Insistió

Tener a Jungkook hablando cerca de su estómago estaba haciendo que se distrajera “De verdad no puedo, ya es bastante que me hayan visto entrar pero que no me vean salir sería lo peor, está bien que sospechen, pero no le daremos la confirmación aún, veamos cómo nos va luego de los premios, según los chicos probablemente ni siquiera debamos anunciarlo de lo obvio que somos”

“Entonces quédate hasta que me duerma” le pidió

“Siempre” le dijo Jieun mientras comenzaba a tararear su canción para que se quedara dormido.


	14. Chapter 14

______________________________________  
We are surrounded by all of these lies  
And people that talk too much  
You got the kind of look in your eyes  
As if no one knows anything but us  
___________________________________  
El día después del lanzamiento de su canción todos se reunieron en el apartamento de los chicos para celebrar su éxito, había llegado a la cima de todas las plataformas nacionales e internacionales y los críticos la amaban por lo que el ambiente que había era magnifico.

Jieun se había encargado de pedir suficiente comida para todos y en este momento estaban haciendo el campeonato de Mario kart, se dividieron en tres grupos para decidir los finalistas, ahora estaba compitiendo Jin, Jimin y Yoongi.

Jungkook se encontraba en la cocina junto a Jieun preparando los platos que llevarían a la sala de estar mientras el resto veía la primera partida de Mario kart. Jieun no podía alcanzar los platos que estaban en el mueble superior así que le pidió ayuda a Jungkook quien riéndose la aparto para el alcanzarlos. Al hacer esto todos los músculos de su espalda se flexionaron, cuando se giró vio como Jieun lo miraba fijamente

“¿Algo que te interese?” dijo levantando las cejas y dejando los platos de lado, acercándose a ella

“Una cosa a dos” dijo Jieun sonriendo mientras lo tomaba por la cintura para acercarlo a ella

Jungkook la acorraló entre la pared y el y se acercó para besarla, se estaba haciendo costumbre que sus coqueteos terminaran así, cuando se estaba empezando a poner interesante Hobi entró para llamarlos

“Nooo, no, no, no, no, mis ojos arden” Dijo Hobi gritando mientras se tapaba rápidamente los ojos

Jieun y Jungkook se separan rápidamente sonrojándose

Hobi se apiadó de ellos y les cambio rápidamente el tema “Vengan que Jin ya ganó la primera ronda, ahora le toca al segundo grupo”

Jungkook salió rápidamente seguido de Hobi y Jieun, ahora le tocaba a él contra Tae y Namjoon, debido a que ninguno de los dos estaba completamente acostumbrados al juego pudo ganar con facilidad.

Cuando Jieun termino por ganarle a Hobi Jungkook le dio los cinco mientras las felicitaba. 

“Ahora si va en serio” Les dijo Jin mientras se acomodaba mejor en el sillon tomando firmemente el control 

“Puede que seas mi alma gemela pero no tendré compasión” Le dijo Jungkook mientras fingía poner cara de seriedad. 

“No esperaba menos” Les respondió Jieun mientras hacia sonar los huesos de su cuello y se instalaba frente a la televisión 

Los tres se sentaron seriamente frente a la televisión mientras el resto se ponía detrás mientras le daban ánimos a Jieun

“Qué clase de hermanos son ustedes” Le reclamo Jungkook

“Jieun ya nos cae mejor que ustedes” Le respondió Namjoon encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

“Ooooooh golpe bajo” Les replico Jin

Casi inmediatamente después de que empezó la partida empezó también el caos. Entre los gritos de los chicos y los gritos de Jin era todo un desastre. Jungkook se estaba riendo como loco y Jieun hacia lo posible para no desconcentrarse

Cuando iban en la tercera vuelta Jungkook iba en primer lugar, Jin en segundo y Jieun en tercero, pero por un estrecho margen. En ese momento fue cuando Jieun aprovecho y lanzo un ataque que hizo que Jungkook se retrasará y finalmente Jin ganará dejando a Jieun en segundo lugar y a Jungkook en último lugar

Jin comenzó a gritar y a saltar por todos lados mientras Jungkook empezaba a hacer una pataleta y hacer pucheros

“Se supone que eres mi alma gemela” dijo Jungkook mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se sentaba en el sillón mientras los chicos se reían

“Lo siento cariño, no podía dejarte ganar, una cosa de orgullo” Le respondió Jieun sentándose a su lado y abrazándolo

“Por eso Jieun se transformó en la favorita de todos, nosotros tenemos miedo de la fuerza de Jungkook, pero ella puede atacarlo sin miedo a las represalias” respondió Jimin mientras el resto asentía. 

“Vamos Jungkook” dijo mientras se acercaba a él y le ponía ojitos “sólo era un juego”

Jungkook la miró de reojo “Heriste profundamente mi orgullo”

“Oh vamos no puedes estar enojado conmigo eternamente” Le dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a el viendo que la determinación de Jungkook comenzaba a fallar

“Eeewww si van a ser eso por favor que no sea en frente de todos por favor” comenzó a decir Tae mientras se tapaba los ojos

“Necesito desinfectarme, me siento sucio” Dijo Yoongi mientras salía de la habitación dirigiéndose a los baños. 

Jungkook les saco la lengua mientras abrazaba a Jieun “Vamos a conversar seriamente tu y yo luego”

Jieun lo miro y sonrió

“Al final pudieron zafar por lo del accidente del Jungkook del otro día” Les preguntó Namjoon

“Si, pero no sé si tanto, ahora soy candidata fuerte a ser el alma gemela de Jungkook por lo que me dijo Inna”

“Al final veremos cómo salen las cosas luego de las premiaciones”

\------------------0------------------

La presentación de su canción durante los premios sería una sorpresa, los chicos presentarían dos canciones y luego Jieun se les uniría al final para cantar su canción. Si bien estaban ansiosos la idea les hacía sentir un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo

La noche antes de la premiación Jungkook estaba hablando por teléfono con Jieun mientras se acostaba en su cama

“Mañana es el gran día” Le dijo Jungkook comenzando a tener cada vez más adormilada.

“¿Estás nervioso?” Le preguntó Jieun

“Siempre estoy nervioso, pero cantar contigo hace esto mucho especial”

“Espero que todo salga bien” Dijo Jieun, presentarse con los chicos y en especial con su canción le había quitado el sueño los últimos días

“Saldrá espectacular estoy seguro.”

“Ya ve a dormir que mañana será un día de locos”

“Si mi comandante” respondió Jungkook mientras bostezaba

“Descansa” dijo después con voz suave

Jungkook se detuvo unos momentos antes de responderle, meditando si era el momento indicado para decir lo que de verdad sentía, pero se arrepintió en el último momento, “Descansa”

Jieun podía sentir que había algo más, solo esperaba que fuera lo mismo que ella llevaba queriendo decir desde hace algún tiempo. 

\------------------0------------------

Jungkook con los chicos iban camino a la premiación cuando al parecer todos se pusieron de acuerdo para darle la charla a Jungkook sobre como debía comportarse durante los premios 

“Por favor Jungkook compórtate como un profesional” le dijo Yoongi mirándolo severamente

“¿Revisaste bien tu muñeca?” Le pregunto Jimin mirando su muñeca

“Si, la asegure dos veces para estar seguro” respondió Jungkook que inconscientemente pasaba su mano por su muñeca 

“Trata de no mirarla tanto o por lo menos no con la cara de tarado que pones cada vez que la ves” Le dijo bromeando Jin

“No prometo nada, me dijo que el vestido es precioso y estoy ansiando verlo” Le dijo Jungkook riendo, la verdad es que verla era una de las cosas mas esperaba de la noche. 

“Tranquilos chicos, lo tengo dominado”

Toda su fachada se fue por la borda porque apenas bajaron del automóvil vio a Jieun que había desfilado antes que ellos en la alfombra roja. Llevaba un vestido azul oscuro ceñido al cuerpo, pero dejando una bella caída luego.

Sintió como Yoongi lo golpeaba disimuladamente para que dejara de mirarla, se volvió rápidamente para ver con cara de asustado a el resto de los chicos

“Estás en serios problemas” dijo Hobi en voz baja mientras se reía

Y así comienza la noche más larga de su vida

Durante todos los premios hizo lo que pudo para evitar mirarla, los llamaron en varias ocasiones para recibir premios y juraba que podía sentir como Jieun lo miraba lo que hacía mucho más difícil no devolverle la mirada. El único momento en que pudo mirarla libremente fue cuando ella tuvo que presentar un premio, Jieun mantuvo en todo momento la vista al frente devolviéndole la mirada sólo al final dedicándole esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba. 

Cuando ya estaban terminando los premios fueron al backstage a prepararse para su presentación. Frente a staff también debían mantener las apariencias así que tomo disimuladamente a Jieun del brazo para poder hablar con ella, necesitaba decirle esto antes de salir al escenario

“Gracias a esto empezó todo, gracias a esta canción que nos unió” le dijo mientras acariciaba la venda que cubría su nombre. 

Jieun le tomo dulcemente la muñeca para replicar su movimiento sobre la venda de él “esto es solo el comienzo de todo, no sabes lo ansiosa que estoy por ver lo que nos espera más adelante”

“Algún arrepentimiento” Le preguntó Jungkook

“Ninguno, cada decisión que he tomado me ha llevado a este momento” le dijo sonriendo Jieun

“Te amo” le dijo finalmente Jungkook mientras acariciaba suavemente su cara 

Jieun con lágrimas en los ojos le dijo “y yo te amo a ti”

En ese momento escucharon como los llamaban para salir a presentarse 

Jungkook le dio una sonrisa brillante y la dejo para ir a presentarse

Jieun sentía como si todo pensamiento coherente la hubiera abandonado y estuviera flotando, solo reaccionó cuando la llamaron a ella para presentarse. 

\------------------0------------------

Jungkook podía sentir como si todo su cuerpo fuera atravesado por electricidad, la presentación acababa de terminar y estaban haciendo los saludos finales, pero en realidad su mente estaba tan dispersa que no podía fijarse en nada por más de 5 segundos. Estaba evitando mirar a Jieun a por oposito porque sabía que si la miraba no resistiría en ir hacia ella por lo que los siguientes momentos se le hicieron eternos. Cuando por fin se dirigían hacia su camarín diviso a Jieun que estaba conversando con otras personas, cuando sus ojos se encontraron le indico que los siguiera a lo cual ella asintió. 

Cuando lograron entrar lo primero que hizo fue atraer a Jieun a sus brazos y besarla como si el mundo se fuera a acabar. Los chicos comenzaron a hacer sonidos de protestas, pero a Jungkook no le importaba, había estado esperando esto mas tiempo del que hubiera querido y Jieun no parecía oponerse para nada. Cuando se separaron pudo ver la sonrisa más brillante que había en el mundo y se prometió a si mismo hacer todo lo posible para que nunca dejara su cara.

Jieun aún mantenía su mano en su rostro y con uno de sus dedos acariciaba los labios de Jungkook. “La presentación estuvo increíble”

El resto de los chicos se había puesto a ver la repetición de la presentación mientras Jungkook y Jieun estaban en su pequeña burbuja

“No puedo creer que diga esto, pero el problema no fue Jungkook” Dijo Jin riéndose 

“Jieun dios, Jungkook no es la gran cosa como para que lo mires así” le dijo Yoongi mientras el resto asentía

“¡Hey! está bastante bonito, no digas esas cosas” Le respondió Jieun mientras abrazaba protectoramente a Jungkook

“Bueno que este bastante bonito ahora definitivamente los tendrá entre la comidilla de la prensa” Dijo Tae riéndose 

“¿A qué te refieres?”

“Miren la presentación” Dijo Jimin mientras le mostraba su teléfono. 

Efectivamente durante la presentación se hizo notorio como Jieun miraba constantemente a Jungkook por sobre los demás miembros. 

“Bueno, mañana será entretenido” Dijo Jungkook tomando el teléfono para ver más de cerca

\------------------0------------------

Jieun no había podido dormir bien, luego de la presentación de la noche anterior tenia miedo de mirar las redes sociales y lo que dijeran tanto de ella como Jungkook. Ella pensaba que habían actuado bien, pero por la cantidad de notificaciones que tenía suponía que no había sido tan así. Tenía planeado quedarse en cama hasta que todo esto parara de ser importante. Claro que querer hacer algo no implicaba que pudiera hacerlo, rara vez en su vida podía hacer las cosas que quería así que no se sorprendió demasiado cuando Inna entro en su habitación con su computador bajo el brazo y su celular.

“Supuse que te encontraría en este estado por lo que me encargue personalmente de ver cada pagina que tuviera algo que decir con respecto a la presentación de ayer” dijo Inna mientras se sentaba a su lado y se preparaba para seguir revisando las redes sociales

“¿Que tan malo fue?” Le preguntó mientras se escondía bajo la ropa de cama. 

“Amiga, incluso alguien que no te conozca puede ver lo mucho que te importa Jungkook, ahora entiendo porque no habían salido a la calle” le dijo mientras le mostraba una foto donde definitivamente se notaba como Jieun miraba a Jungkook

Jieun escondió la cabeza en la almohada “¿Y que es lo que dicen?

“Esta es la mejor parte, la mayoría está encantado, aún hay algunos escépticos de que seas realmente tú, porque el apenas te miro durante la noche, supongo que lo tenían amenazado porque los he visto juntos y sutil no es algo que lo caracterice” 

“Lo sé” respondió Jieun “¿qué piensas que deberíamos hacer ahora?

“Yo puedo pensar muchas cosas de que deberían hacer, pero son ustedes los que deberían hablar. Pero debes considerar un montón de factores, en algún momento tendrán que enfrentar toda esta situación, no creo que puedan tener una relación sana de pareja si lo único que hacen es esconderse en sus apartamentos y escapar de los reporteros cada vez que vean algo sospechoso los sigue. Y puede que Jungkook haya salido bien del último encuentro, pero yo no jugaría con algo así” Le dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Jieun que se había recostado en su regazo

Jieun se quedo mirando por la ventana pensando.

“A propósito, me encantó la canción, especialmente su interpretación” Le dijo Inna intentando cambiar el tema al ver lo triste que se había puesto Jieun

“Gracias Inna, de verdad, por todo” 

Inna le sonrió “Estoy para lo que me necesites cariño”

\------------------0------------------

Llevaban ensayando varios días para la siguiente presentación, el periodo de presentaciones siempre era muy exigente pero siempre traía consigo un sentimiento de satisfacción cuando todos sus esfuerzos eran recompensados.

Había estado hablado continuamente con Jieun, pero podía escuchar algo en su voz que le daba una actitud mas bien ausente. Desde el día de la presentación los rumores de que el con Jieun eran almas gemelas no hacían más que acrecentarse. Aun no estaba seguro como sentirse con esto, si bien le molestaba que las demás personas intentaran entrometerse en su vida privada sabía que era parte de su campo laboral. Además, estaba bien tener citas en el apartamento de Jieun o en los dormitorios, pero hay un montón de otros lugares que le gustaría mostrarle, le encantaría que conociera a su familia y por su puesto presentarse formalmente ante la de ella, pero en la situación que estaban era difícil.

Luego de casi una semana sin verse por fin tuvo una tarde libre y lo primero que hizo fue mensajear a Jieun

JK: Hey! Por fin estamos libres, quieres venir a los dormitorios? Los chicos me han molestado todo el día preguntando cuando vendrás

Solo tuvo que esperar unos momentos para que Jieun le respondiera

JE: En realidad pensaba que si podías venir tu a mi apartamento, quería conversar algo contigo

Jungkook pudo sentir como su corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente, ¿no era esa la frase que usaban cuando las parejas querían terminar?

JK: Está todo bien?

JE: Si, si, no es lo que estás pensando

JK: Está bien, quizás me demore un poco, tengo que ver si alguno de los directivos me presta uno de sus autos

JE: Quizás no sea necesario, puedes venir en el tuyo

JK: Si? Estás segura?

JE: Si, solo ven pronto

Jungkook se alisto rápidamente y salió en dirección al apartamento de Jieun, no pudo divisar ningún reportero, pero eso no significaba que no hubiera, solo confió en Jieun y esperaba que supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

Cuando llego al apartamento de Jieun esta lo recibió con una sonrisa tímida haciéndolo pasar. Cuando ya estuvo dentro Jieun lo abrazo fuertemente mientras escondía su rostro contra su pecho

“Jieun que es lo que sucede” Le preguntó mientras le devolvía el abrazo

“Te extrañaba” Le respondió Jieun levantando la mirada para verlo

Jungkook sonrió al mirarla y con su mano la atrajo para besarla

“Ven vamos” dijo Jieun mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo llevaba a la sala de estar para que se sentaran frente a frente manteniendo unidas sus manos 

“¿Qué es lo que querías hablar?” Le preguntó Jungkook mientras le acariciaba las manos 

“¿Has estado viendo las redes sociales estos días?” por fin dijo Jieun sin apartar la mirada de sus manos unidas

“En realidad no he tenido mucha opción, aunque no quisiera los chicos se han encargado de restregarme cada imagen que ha salido en mi cara” 

“¿Y que piensas que deberíamos hacer con respecto a eso?” Le preguntó Jieun levantando la mirada 

Jungkook la quedo mirando unos segundos tratando de meditar bien sus siguientes palabras

“No estoy seguro, por un lado, me gustaría mantener nuestra pequeña burbuja sin que nadie mas nos moleste, pero me doy cuenta de lo poco realista que es eso, además veo por otro lado todas las ventajas que podría tener el que pudiéramos salir sin preocuparnos de que alguien nos viera, una parte de mi le gustaría gritarle a todos lo afortunado que soy de haberte encontrado” Dijo esto último sonriendo

“Tengo miedo de lo que la exposición haría a nuestra relación” Jieun había prometido ser sincera con él, siempre había sido una persona cauta, especialmente en los asuntos que pudieran afectar su carrera. 

“Tengo la suficiente confianza de que podríamos resistir muchas cosas Jieun, al final de cuentas la relación es nuestra, nosotros decidimos que nos puede afectar o no.”

“¿Estás seguro?

“Confió en nosotros Jieun, pero no hare nada que te pueda incomodar o haga sentir mal” Le aseguró Jungkook

Jieun lo miro por un momento meditando las palabras dichas por Jungkook, fue entonces cuando se levantó repentinamente estirando su mano para que Jungkook la tomara. 

“¿Que sucede?” La quedó mirando Jungkook

“Vamos a salir” dijo decididamente Jieun

“¿Ahora?” le respondió Jungkook comenzando a sonreír 

“Ahora.”

Jungkook sonrió y se levantó para seguirla.

Jungkook no estaba seguro donde iban, pero Jieun parecía tener un plan en mente, llevaban conduciendo aproximadamente 15 minutos y ella le daba instrucciones hacia donde ir, cuando le dijo donde detenerse estaban en un parque a las afueras de Seúl. Se quedaron mirando el paisaje un momento, disfrutando del silencio y la seguridad que les proporcionaba el automóvil. Jungkook se giró para mirarla. “¿Aún estas segura de esto?”

“Por su puesto, no pienso esconderme más” dijo Jieun mientras bajaba del auto.

Jungkook la siguió y se acercó a ella.

“Este es un lugar especial para mí, solía venir aquí para pasear y distraerme antes de los lanzamientos de mis discos, siempre me ha proporcionado la calma necesaria antes de los grandes pasos, me pareció apropiado para esta ocasión” dijo mientras lo miraba, Jungkook tenía la nariz y las mejillas sonrojadas por el frio que hacía.

Jungkook le sonrió y tomo su mano y así comenzaron a caminar por los alrededores del parque. Había gente, pero no la suficiente como para que los molestaran, aunque estaba seguro de que un par de personas los había reconocido. Estaba tan acostumbrado a intentar mantener una posición fría con ella que ahora debía refrenar el impulso de separar sus manos.

Jieun se portaba como la mejor guía turística, mostrándole sus lugares favoritos y contándole las diferentes historias de como los había encontrado. No sabía si lo hacía para distraerse ella o para distraerlo a él, pero como fuera estaba funcionando porque después de un par de minutos solo se concentró en las palabras de Jieun y de la sensación de su mano contra la suya. Al final se detuvieron frente a un pequeño estanque mientras Jungkook se sentaba Jieun se acomodaba poniendo su espalda contra el pecho de él. 

Luego de un par de minutos donde disfrutaron del silencio y el sonido de la naturaleza por fin Jungkook le hablo al oído. “¿Se siente tan raro para ti como lo es para mí?”

Jieun sintió un escalofrió al sentir la voz de Jungkook tan cerca de ella “Un poco, pero me alegra haberlo hecho” dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza contra su hombro

Jungkook la rodea firmemente con sus brazos “quiero que veamos el mundo juntos”

“Y lo haremos, tenemos toda nuestra vida por delante para hacerlo” Le dijo mientras le besaba la mejilla “¿Qué te parece si ahora vamos donde los chicos?

“No me digas que también los has extrañado” Le preguntó Jungkook extrañado, amaba a los chicos, pero sabía lo molestosos que podían llegar a ser. 

Jieun se encogió de hombros, “te terminas encariñando cuando los conoces” le dijo mientras se paraba y tomaba su mano para dirigirse de vuelta al automóvil.

Al llegar al apartamento la recibieron todos los chicos con abrazos y besos mientras que a Jungkook lo agarraban para golpearlo juguetonamente

Supuso que así seria su vida de ahora en adelante, entre maravillosas horas junto a Jungkook, las locuras de los chicos y su trabajo, y la verdad no podía pedir más.

\------------------0------------------

Al día siguiente las fotos de Jungkook y Jieun juntos estaban en todas las portadas y redes sociales, y la verdad, luego de la presentación en los premios a nadie le sorprendió demasiado. 

 

Fin.

__________________________________________  
Though we’re tethered to the story we must tell  
Wen I saw you, well I knew we’d tell it well  
With a whisper we will tame the vicious seas  
Like a feather bringing kingdoms to their knees  
___________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nunca pensé que la terminaría  
> Muchas gracias por leer


End file.
